In The Hands Of Time
by Sfbell888
Summary: New chaps added! Story completed! After a terrible car crash, a woman finds that she has been hurled from the 21st century to the 24th. Unbenownst to her, she has been chosen for a mission that will rewrite the history of the Enterprise crew. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Crash Course

**In The Hands of Time  
**

_Written by S. Bell_

**Chapter One: Crash Course**

I was driving along route 66 one night in the middle of May. I was returning to my home in Chicago from a business trip in Los Angeles. Suddenly, I swerved to avoid a collision with a car that broke hard in front of me. The road was slick from the early evening rain and my car flipped several times across the road. Shards of flying glass ripped through my flesh as the sound created a sickening melody with the twisting metal. Adding to the bizarre symphony was the sound of other cars colliding and screeching to a halt. Blood stung my eyes and my vision was very blurry. I feared I had a concussion and permanent damage to my retinas. My body ached like it never had and I couldn't move. I was a prisoner in my own vehicle and based by the stifling smell of smoke and the crackling sound around me, it was in flames. Choking, I attempted to scream for help, but I couldn't even hear my own voice.

Eventually, I lost consciousness, but when I came to, the smell of smoke still lingered and caused me to cough. There was the sound of a whirring alarm that wasn't present before I fainted. It was like nothing I've ever heard before. As I opened my eyes, I was unprepared for what I saw. I was lying on the floor in some sort of dark room with dozens of strange computers with weird, flat buttons. I screamed when I saw my company — about ten or twelve dead bodies, all wearing some sort of strange uniforms and metallic badges of some kind. Some of the bodies were slumped over in their chairs; others were sprawled on the floor. Although they were dead, extreme fear and agony were frozen on many of their faces. There was a stream of light along the walls that flashed on and off at regular intervals. I strained my neck to look behind me and saw a huge screen which displayed billions of the most beautiful stars I'd ever seen. It was so serene that I almost forgot about the dire situation I was in. I also spotted a small shuttle on the screen. I deduced that it was some sort of movie that was playing, but the room I was in was clearly not a theater. For the first time since my awakening, I glanced down at my body and saw that my clothes had been scorched away! All that was left of my suit was scraps of material that had fused to my skin — which was a bloody and singed mess! I was overcome with nausea at the disturbing sight of my injuries. I tried to move, but couldn't. Suddenly I heard voices entering the room. Unfortunately for me, they didn't sound friendly so I closed my eyes and pretended to be dead.

"Over here. I'm getting a faint reading. Yes, one is still alive — but only barely." A squeaky, male voice hissed jubilantly amidst the chuckles of his companions as they approached me.

"Ooh! A human female! And she's naked!" One of the other males exclaimed as he traced his hand up my thigh.

Realizing that it was quite clear they knew I was alive, I opened my eyes and screamed loudly once I saw their strange faces. There were three male… creatures with very large ears, about the size of my hands, small teeth and strange noses with ridges on them. Hearing my shriek, they all leapt back for a moment before laughing.

"Ah! She's a spirited one isn't she?" One of the males asked as he made a move to touch my face.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, fearing what they might do to me.

I cursed my body for not being able to move or allow me to defend myself.

"Something tells me there's nothing you can do to stop us." The male chuckled as he brought his face closer to mine in an attempt to kiss me, but I was at least able to turn my head.

"No!" I cried as I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the nightmare to end, waiting to wake up in my battered car, but it didn't happen.

"Step away from the woman." A calm, yet assertive voice ordered.

"Starfleet?!" one of the males exclaimed.

"Yes, but there's only one of them. Surely he's no match for us." The other male hissed.

I craned my head to see whom the creatures were talking to, but they were blocking my view.

"I repeat, step away from the woman immediately." The calm voice ordered.

"She's ours! Get your own!" The lead male creature exclaimed.

The lead male quickly unsheathed a weapon, which was blasted out of his hand by a bright colored laser beam just as quickly.

"Leave at once. Do not force me to fire again." The calm voice sternly ordered.

For a brief moment, the three creatures looked at me and then each other before running away, leaving me alone with the one that had frightened them away. I saw the silhouette approach me from the darkness and heard his footsteps slowly coming toward me. Although I was happy this person frightened the creatures away from me, I was still fearful of him since I was unaware of his intentions. It wasn't until he stepped into the slow, pulsing red light when I saw him in detail. He was about six feet tall and very pale. His skin had a slight shimmer and his eyes appeared to be somewhat glittery and golden. He knelt beside me as he sheathed his weapon and removed some sort of device from his holster. As he moved the device over the length of my body, I panicked.

"Please don't hurt me!" I begged.

"I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you. However, I can not do much for you here, you will need to come with me." He said gently.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lieutenant Commander Data of the Starship _Enterprise_. I was on a shuttle, traveling back to my ship when I encountered your vessel."

"What?! Are you serious?! A _starship?!_ Okay, now I know I'm dreaming! Either that, or I have a serious concussion."

"You are correct. You _do_ have a serious concussion. However, you are certainly not dreaming."

I tried my best to move my arms, I was desperate to try to cover myself up, but it was useless. It was very disconcerting to have my body on display in such a manner.

"Something's very wrong. I can't move. I think I need a stretcher or something."

"I am aware of the extent of your injuries. However, such a device will not be necessary. I will transport you to my shuttle, but I can not do it from here. We will need to go to the transporter room. There is still sufficient power to beam both of us off the ship."

Before I could ask how he planned on accomplishing that task, he slid an arm under my knees and the other around my back and under my arm. I cried out in pain as he effortlessly lifted me up. The points where his body contacted my own made me feel like my skin was burning anew. My salty tears burned tracks down my cheeks and I wished for anything to make all the pain go away, even if it meant death.

"I apologize for causing you discomfort. However, in this case it is unavoidable." he said as he carried me out of the room and into the corridor.

I screamed when I saw the carnage in our path as he stepped over the countless bodies that were sprawled on the floor.

"I suggest you avert your gaze. The devastation only gets worse up ahead." he advised and I buried my face into the side of his neck as I continued to cry.

A few minutes later, we came to a halt.

"I am going to set you down now, but keep your eyes closed. Do you understand?" he explained gently.

"Yes. I understand." I answered.

I was terrified at not knowing what was taking place or where I was. I was also frightened that I was naked and lying at the mercy of some strange man I just met. Oddly enough, I trusted him. He lowered me gently and I screamed in pain when my back made contact with a hard surface. I felt the sensation of fabric touching my body as he covered me with a sheet. Ordinarily it would have been comforting, but the rawness of my singed skin was so sensitive, the sheet may as well have been made of hot sandpaper. I screamed again and wondered how much more I would be able to take.

"I am sorry." he apologized once again, "I have found something that will help with the pain, but it will render you unconscious."

I opened my eyes and my gaze met his for a brief second before he clamped a hand over my eyes.

"I implore you; do not open your eyes. The scene is… traumatic." he replied as he placed the nozzle of something to my neck.

"No! Please don't shoot me!" I panicked.

"This is not a weapon; it is a hypospray… medicine. When you awake, we will be on the Enterprise." he explained as he pulled the trigger and there was a quick hissing sound accompanied by a brief sensation of pressure on the area.

I instantly became sluggish and drifted off into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Homesick

**Chapter Two: Homesick**

I awoke in a well-lit room with various unusual computers and strange-looking beds, one of which I was lying. Disoriented, I tried to sit up and found that I couldn't. I was able to wiggle my hands and feet, but was otherwise strapped down by some invisible force. It felt like I was being pinned down by a ghost. I immediately freaked out — screaming, crying, the whole bit!

"Where am I?! What do you want with me?!" I yelled, tears of panic streamed down my face.

A slender, red-headed woman rushed to my side.

"Don't struggle, you'll only hurt yourself." she calmly advised.

"No! Let me go! What are you doing to me?!" I shouted, trying desperately to free myself from the restraints.

"You need to calm down." the woman replied urgently while reading of her wall-mounted, computer screens, "You've been recovering very well, but you're not out of the woods yet. Please, try to relax. I don't want to sedate you unless I really have to; you've been out long enough as it is."

Hearing the sincerity in her voice helped me to calm down. However, my heart still thumped viciously in my chest and took a while before it started to regulate.

"Who are you? What is this place and what am I doing here?" I asked.

"My name is Dr. Beverly Crusher. I'm the Chief Medical Officer here on the Enterprise. You're in sickbay recovering from some very serious injuries. You're the sole survivor of the ship you were on. What's your name?"

"Kadalynn Graham." I answered, "Dr. Crusher, what's going on? How long have I been out?"

"Kadalynn, you can call me Beverly." the doctor said softly, "You've been unconscious for forty-seven days."

"What?!" I exclaimed as I struggled for a brief moment to sit up before remembering I couldn't.

Beverly gently touched my hand and hushed me.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked.

For a moment, I couldn't remember anything. I was amazed that I remembered my own name! Then, it all started flooding back.

"I was lying on the floor of this strange room. Everyone was dead. Three strange… things tried to… well, I don't know what they were trying to do, but I don't think it was good. Then a very strange-looking man stopped them. He carried me to a room, shot something into my neck and the next thing I know, I wake up here. Is it really necessary to hold me down like this?"

"I'm afraid so. We couldn't take the chance of you interfering with your skin's regeneration or with the healing of your spinal column. You suffered many broken bones, a concussion, and severe damage to your spine, among other things."

"How much longer do I have to stay here?"

At that moment, a distinguished looking bald man with a grey and black uniform entered the room. Upon looking at his head, I noticed that my own head felt a bit cooler that usual, that was when I realized that I too, was bald! I recalled the day of my accident; I had indeed smelled the stench of burning hair and I now realized it was my own. I sighed as I thought I would likely go through the rest of my life investing in hairpieces. However, there was no time to mope about my bad hair day. I needed to figure out what was happening to me.

"Ah. I see she's finally awake." the man asked, his accent was hearty.

"Yes. She's only been awake for a few minutes. Her name's Kadalynn." Beverly said to the man before addressing me once again, "Kadalynn, this is Jean-Luc Picard, the ship's captain."

"Hi, sir."

"Hello, Kadalynn. Do you recall what happened before the ship's accident? Was there any indication that something had gone wrong with any of the equipment?" the captain asked with a rather intense look on his face.

"I… I don't know. I had a car accident and the next thing I knew, I woke up on the ship… with all those dead people. It was horrible." I answered and then I had a thought about something very important. "Wait… my family! They don't know what happened! I have to get back home to them!"

Suddenly, I was a panicking mess, squirming in an attempt to free myself. All I knew is that I had to get back home to my parents, my new boyfriend, my friends, my life!

"Kadalynn, please calm down. We will help you the best way we can." Beverly said gently.

"Please! Just get me home! I miss my family! It's been over a month since my accident and they probably think I'm dead!" I cried desperately after I stopped struggling.

"Kadalynn, what year is it?" the captain asked.

I found it laughable that the commander of a ship didn't know what year it was.

"You're asking _me?_ With all due respect sir, maybe you should be in my place." I quipped.

"Answer the question, Kadalynn." Beverly urged gingerly.

"It's 2008! What year do you think it is?" I answered as I forced out a laugh.

However, the doctor and the captain weren't laughing and instead stared at one another with expressions of grave concern before excusing themselves to talk privately in Beverly's office. Although I could still see them, I couldn't hear them through the glass, but from the looks of things, they didn't agree with one another. Eventually, it had appeared Beverly lost out in the discussion and the two returned to me.

"What's going on?" I asked them. I couldn't stop my voice from shaking.

"Kadalynn, I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this, but the year isn't 2008… it's 2373." Beverly said quietly.

I immediately realized that it meant everyone I knew and loved were now dead. It was a fact I refused to accept.

"No! You're lying!" I cried as I struggled once again, "Let me out of here! Somebody please get me out of here!"

"Jean-Luc, I _told _you we should have waited. She's not strong enough to deal with this now!" Beverly said disdainfully as she picked up an instrument.

"Beverly, whether we tell her now or six months from now it won't make it any easier. Besides, she has a right to know." Capt. Picard replied.

The doctor pressed the instrument to my neck and I immediately fell asleep.

Another few days had passed before my next awakening. This time, I didn't have any restraints holding me down and I was able to sit up. I realized that it hadn't been a dream as I so desperately wish it had and I cried in mourning of those I lost. It broke my heart that they had to go through the rest of their lives grieving for me when I was still alive. I was now all alone in a universe where everything I knew was obsolete. I was sobbing so hard that I didn't even notice Beverly standing next to me until she put an arm around my shoulder. I jumped with fear for a moment before crying on her shoulder, drenching her sleeve with my tears.

"Beverly, I'm all alone! Everyone I love is gone! There's nothing left for me! I have nothing left to offer the world!"

"Kadalynn. You're not alone. You still have a future. It might be different than the one you planned or hoped for, but things rarely ever turn out as planned. Trust me I know." Beverly replied, I looked up into her eyes and saw a very somber look, one that conveyed a lingering mourning for her own loved ones.

As I sat up, I wiped my eyes and tried to think of someway to change the subject. I needed to find away to make the pain go away, but Beverly broke the silence.

"I almost forgot, you have a visitor. Actually, he's visited many times since you were brought aboard, but you were always unconscious. Data, you can come in."

The pale man entered and stood beside Beverly. Seeing him in the bright light, I could now fully grasp how unusual he really looked. At first, I just sat there with my mouth agape before I finally asked an obvious question.

"You're not human, are you?"

"No, Kadalynn. I am an android. Do you remember me?"

"How could I forget?!" I quietly exclaimed.

"You have suffered a serious concussion." Cmdr. Data calmly began to explain; "Memory loss is often a result of such…" he stopped when he saw Beverly's face and realized that it was a rhetorical question.

If I hadn't been so sad, I probably would've found the moment kind of funny.

"So doctor, when do I get out of here?" I asked.

"Today. Commander Data is here to escort you to your quarters."

"Wh— what?" I asked, my heart sank into my chest, "I'm not going home? I'm not going back to Earth? I know there's nothing left for me there, but I would at least have some sort of closure."

My eyes burned as the tears threatened to fall, but I resisted.

"The Enterprise isn't scheduled to return to Earth for at least another couple of years. You'll have to be transferred to another ship in order for you to return home." Beverly explained.

If I hadn't been sitting at the time, I would have fainted.

"When will I be transferred?" I asked.

"We won't encounter another Earth-bound ship for three months, fourteen days." Cmdr. Data answered.

Upon hearing that, I felt sick to my stomach. It sounded like a prison sentence to me! I knew no one and I was scared as hell! I wanted to be alone. I needed to try to wrap my head around everything.

"Are you ready to be escorted to your quarters?" Cmdr. Data asked.

"Yes. I guess so." I answered faintly; I was in a daze as I stood up and walked with the android towards the exit.

"Kadalynn, are you alright? You can stay here awhile longer if you'd like." Beverly asked.

"No, thanks. I think I've been in sickbay long enough. I just need some time." I answered quietly before leaving.

Cmdr. Data gave me a mini-tour on the way to my quarters. He pointed out such places as holodecks, a bar by the name of Ten-Forward and the office of Counselor Troi the ship's counselor. I took the latter as some sort of hint. As he spoke, I was in my own world. I didn't mean to be rude, but I couldn't really pay much attention to what he was saying. I was wrapped up in my own grief. By the time he escorted me into my quarters and instructed me on how to use the amenities, my grief had transformed to bitterness.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked.

Tears stung my eyes before I gave my answer. "Yes. _Why?_"

Oblivious to what I was referring to, the commander was puzzled.

"To provide nourishment. That is the main purpose of the replicators." he answered.

"No! I mean why did you save me? Why didn't you just leave me there to die?! I would be with my family right now!"

"That is not definite. If I had not rescued you, you would likely be in the hands of the Ferengi who were scavenging the ship."

"_Ferengi?_ What the hell is that?" I asked.

"They are an alien race which primarily…"

"Wait. Are you talking about those weird looking guys with the huge ears?"

"Yes. Kadalynn, if I had not rescued you, they would have taken you."

I immediately regretted lashing out at him and apologized.

"Commander, I'm really sorry I screamed at you like that. What I really should be doing is thanking you for saving my life. Well… thank you."

"You are welcome, Kadalynn. You may call me Data. Is there anything you need from me before I leave for duty?" he replied in his usual placid voice.

"Um… no. I'll be fine." I replied while anxiously glancing around my new, temporary home.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't help but realize what a fantastic job the medical staff had done in regenerating my skin tissue. My physical appearance held no evidence of the hell I had been through after my accident. My golden, olive-toned skin was as smooth as ever. My re-grown auburn hair was full, shiny and the length of it just touched my shoulders. During my coma, I'd put on over fifteen pounds, but over all I was in pretty good shape — especially for someone who almost died! I figured I could always go to the gym to work off the extra pounds, but remembered that I was no longer on my own planet — or in my own century for that matter. I didn't even know if gyms existed anymore. As vibrant as my rejuvenated body seemed, my dark brown eyes spoke volumes of the sorrow in my heart. Not knowing what else to do, I lay on the bed, hugged a pillow and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Encounter

**Chapter Three: Strange Encounter**

The Enterprise crew worked feverishly to determine if I was truthful about my account of the events that took place on the day Cmdr. Data discovered me. The vessel I was discovered on was a Federation vessel called the _USS Nimbus_. There was a system wide failure of the ship's systems which caused an anomaly in the environmental controls. According to autopsy results of several of the _Nimbus'_ crewmembers, the oxygen levels had been depleted throughout the ship. For a while, I was suspected of causing the disaster since there were no records of me ever having been aboard the _Nimbus_. During that time, I was under constant guard by the Enterprise's security team until my name was finally cleared. However, the Enterprise crew was faced with the task of figuring out how I ended up in their century. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't determine the cause of my sudden emergence into their world.

Each morning, I'd wake up expecting to be on Earth, living my previous life, only to have my hopes crushed by reality. Over time it became tolerable, but not easier. I had been attending regular counseling sessions with Counselor Troi and it was really helping me to process my feelings. Her Betazed roots helped her to really understand exactly how I was feeling and I even enjoyed talking with her. One day, after my session with the counselor, I returned to my quarters and reflected on my life. Sadness still swelled in my heart as I recalled my life prior to arriving in space. I had everything mapped out. I had a successful career, loving parents, good friends and a budding relationship. I sighed and chided myself for tormenting myself with the memories of things I could no longer possess.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed a flash of light. When I turned, I saw a handsome, smiling man who was casually slouched in the chair. He had the kind of demeanor of a person who thought they owned the place. He was dressed in white robes that made his dark eyes and hair stand out. Startled, I leapt from my seat before closing my eyes for a brief moment. However, when I reopened them, he was still there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Relax my child! I just came to see how you like your new home."

"What?" I was clearly confused, "Are you the reason why I'm here?"

"Not exactly, but I guess you can say I'm part of the cause."

"You put me here? Are you my guardian angel?"

The man chuckled condescendingly. "No, my child, not even close! You may call me Q."

"Q? That's it? Couldn't your parents spare the vowels and consonants?"

"I see you've got a little fire to you! I like that!" Q said after laughing anew.

"Wait a minute… if you put me here, you have the power to send me home!" I said excitedly.

However, my joy was short-lived.

"Sorry, no can do. Actually, that's not true. I _can_ do it, but it would interfere with my plans."

"_Your _plans? This is _my_ life you're talking about here!" I exclaimed angrily, expecting Q to reciprocate the emotion. However, I was surprised at the laxness of his response.

"My child, your life ended on Earth long ago, but look on the bright side; you have a brand new life ahead of you!"

"I don't care! I want my _old _life back! I don't belong here!" I sobbed desperately, "_Please! _Send me back!"

"Now, now, there's no need for tears. You'll get used to your new existence in time." Q said with a smile before he disappeared.

I frantically looked around the room to see if he had relocated, but he was gone. I almost contacted security before I realized that had there been an intruder on the ship, the sensors would have detected it. _'Oh, great! I'm losing my mind on top of everything else!'_ I thought to myself. I considered telling Counselor Troi about my 'hallucination' but thought better of it. I wasn't sure how they treated such things in the twenty-fourth century and I didn't want to learn about them first hand. So I kept it to myself as I secretly doubted my sanity. It was a very lonely feeling.

Guinan was another person who seemed to really understand me. She was a kind woman who ran Ten Forward. I would go there occasionally and gaze at the stars while sipping a drink or enjoying a snack. I tried several chocolate desserts recommended by Counselor Troi and they were absolutely spectacular! The hospitality of the crew was overwhelming and I wanted to repay them for their generosity. With the captain's permission, I was allowed to help several members by assisting them in non-critical tasks. One day, Cmdr. Data asked me to meet him in Engineering to assist him and Cmdr. Geordi LaForge with a small project. I was to meet with them after helping Beverly in sickbay. However, there was a slight change in plans and I was able to leave earlier than scheduled. I decided to go straight to Engineering since it was only a fifteen minute difference.

When I arrived, I saw Cmdr. Data sitting in a chair alone. As I walked up from behind him, I announced myself.

"Hello Commander. Dr. Crusher got done with me a little early, so…" I replied, but my words were interrupted by the sensation of my heart obstructing my throat when the commander turned around.

There was an open panel on the side of his head, revealing a city of busy circuits and lights. I felt my face contort with intense shock and horror. Seeing my reaction, he quickly closed the panel, but I was already freaking out inside. I had never seen such a sight in my life. I made my best attempt to fix my face so as not to offend him.

"I apologize if my appearance has troubled you." he said.

"N-no. It's m-m-my fault. I should've let you know I was coming. Uh, I'm… I'm a bit early, so I'll come back, okay?"

"There is no need for you to leave. Commander LaForge will be joining us shortly."

"Please. All I need is a few minutes, that's all. I'll be back."

He nodded and I quickly dashed out of Engineering. As soon as I made my exit, tears started to trickle down my face. A few lieutenant and ensigns asked if I was alright, but I bypassed them and quickly returned to my quarters. I was shaking profusely and replicated some water in an attempt to calm myself, but to no avail. I threw myself on the bed and looked up at the ceiling while thinking how drastically my life had changed over the past few weeks. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to work up the courage to return to Engineering.

'_He's just different that's all.'_ I thought to myself, _'You're in a different time now Kadalynn. This sort of thing is probably normal. Just pull yourself together, Kadalynn.' _

'_Alright, Kadalynn?'_

"Are you alright, Kadalynn?" Cmdr. Data asked while nudging me gently, jolting me out of my thoughts… and my sleep.

"Commander!" I exclaimed as I leapt out of bed, "I'm so sorry! Am I late? I was just about to come back down. Did you guys start without me?"

"Kadalynn, we have completed our assignment."

"What? Already?"

"When you did not return, I became worried. So I came to your quarters to check on you and found you were sleeping. I decided not to wake you and returned to finish the project alone with Geordi. That was five hours ago."

"Five hours?! My goodness! I'm so sorry Commander. I won't let this happen again."

"Please, call me Data. It is alright. Your assistance is not a requirement, but a voluntary act on your part which is widely appreciated. There is something I would like to show you. Would you accompany me to the holodeck?"

I was aware it was the second time he'd asked me to address him as 'Data', but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was growing increasingly uncomfortable around him. Suddenly the image of him with the open panel crept back into my mind and I was terrified.

"I'm sorry. Can you show me whatever it is another time? I'm still pretty tired." I lied.

For a brief moment, I could've sworn I saw a look of disappointment cross his face, but thought better of it. As far as I knew, androids had no emotions.

As time went by, I did my best to avoid him. I successfully did so for two weeks until one day I received an order to go to the holodeck to assist in repairs. On my way there, it dawned on me that I wasn't authorized to do such work. When I entered, there Cmdr. Data was standing in front of a lake, skipping stones. It was nighttime and the stars were out. The lake was so smooth; it was like a mirror for the starry sky.

"You ordered me here, sir?" I asked, my voice cracked with a bit of nervousness.

"Yes, Kadalynn. Please, join me." he replied.

Something was different about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It probably was my imagination since I hadn't seen him in a while. I walked through the plush blades of grass with amazement and nearly stumbled on a hidden stone. The commander cautioned me to watch my step. Once I made it over to him, he motioned for me to sit on a large boulder before handing me some stones. He then threw another stone across the water and it skipped a remarkable twelve times! When I threw mine, it skipped a pathetic two times.

"I wish to talk to you about recent events." Cmdr. Data said. There was something strange about his face, but I still couldn't tell what it was.

"So much has happened. What exactly are you referring to?"

"Your avoidance of me." he answered.

I sighed with great abashment and anxiety. Then I realized the tone of his voice was different too.

"I'm sorry about that. But…"

"Please. I was not finished." he replied and my cheeks grew even hotter with embarrassment, "Kadalynn, I do not want you to be afraid of me. I am aware the fact that I am different, but I do not want your fear of that fact to stand in the way of our friendship. I am aware that you have developed friendships with other members of the ship's crew. I would like to be counted among them. I am afraid the only way you can truly do that is if you truly understand me."

He began to explain the basics of his construction. The more he spoke about it, the more at ease I became. My vision of him as a foreign, frightening machine quickly began to fade away as I started to see him for who he was… an_ individual_. I was amazed that he trusted me enough to explain these things. Even more amazing was the fact that he had emotions! That's what was different about him that night! I hadn't noticed his emotions prior to that night since I was so focused on either avoiding him or thinking about how different he was.

"How is that possible?" I asked with astonishment.

"My father created a chip for me; one that would allow me to experience emotions."

"I can't believe I didn't realize your emotions before! I'm so ignorant!"

"You are not ignorant. The reason you are only just learning about my emotions is because I never activated my emotion chip in your presence."

"Why?"

"I thought it would make you… uncomfortable."

"And why did you think that?"

"When I discovered you, you were in an extremely vulnerable state. I sensed that you were uncomfortable with me seeing you that way. I thought that if you believed I had no emotions, it would make it easier to come to terms with the fact that I had seen you in such a state." he explained, choosing his words very carefully.

I was shocked. He had deprived himself for the sake of making me feel more comfortable. He had done all this before even getting to know who I was. He had done so much for me and I had repaid him by avoiding him. Feeling awkward and ashamed, I tried desperately to change the subject by asking a question, one that I now feel was blatantly stupid.

"How do you know if your emotions are like everyone else's?" I asked.

"They are not. Nor are your emotions the same as those of everyone else. Emotions are reflective of perceptions and experiences, since each person perceives and experiences life differently, it is only natural that their emotions are experienced differently as well." he explained.

Well, he certainly put _me_ in my place didn't he? Cmdr. Data took his time and continued to tell me about himself. He occasionally paused to give me a chance to digest the information and ask questions. I had a _ton_ of questions, but I kept most of them to myself since some were way too personal and embarrassing to ask, and others would likely warrant an explanation that would probably last for hours.

The weeks rolled along and before I knew it, the Enterprise was set to rendezvous with the Earth-bound ship within days. I was given the offer to remain aboard the Enterprise or begin my journey back to Earth. During the time that had passed, I had grown attached to my new life. I once again had a place I could call home — although it wasn't the same as the home I once knew.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving On

**Chapter Four: Moving On**

In the months that followed, I even worked up enough courage to take the next step in moving forward… dating. There was one person who I really started to hit it off with, Lt. Baxter, but before things had a chance to get serious, he'd been transferred. Talk about rotten luck! My friends were all supportive and some of them even tried to set me up on a few dates… all of which failed. Of the most disastrous, were the dates Data had set me up on. Although all of the men he set me up with were decent, all they talked about was work. Others had some rather peculiar habits, nothing disturbing, but annoying nonetheless. Things got to a point where I practically begged him not to set me up on any more dates. I found it funny that for an android that had remarkable intelligence and analytical skills, he had such poor taste in when it came to match-making. However, I've heard that one of his successful matches resulted in marriage.

I was in Ten Forward one afternoon having lunch with Beverly when I saw a studious young woman. Her chin length hair was black and glossy, her skin was peachy in color and her eyes were gray. She was pouring over some notes on her PADD. I noticed an instrument case by her side which, I guessed, contained a violin.

"Beverly, do you know who that woman is?" I asked.

"Lt. Cynthia Cromwell. She's visiting the Enterprise for a few months. Engine propulsion is a particular interest of hers."

"Looks like she's into playing music too. She seems looks like a pretty good match for Cmdr. Data." I said.

"Careful Kadalynn." Beverly sang cautiously while raising an eyebrow.

"What? Everyone else is playing matchmaker around here. I think I might have better success than everyone else." I chuckled.

"Okay, I just hope you know what you're getting into. Cmdr. Data may be a great friend, but he hasn't had much luck when it comes to romantic relationships."

"Story of my life." I glumly replied.

Beverly looked at her chronometer."

"I'd better get going. I have two prenatal patients to see this afternoon. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Beverly."

I took a deep breath and walked over to the table at which Lt. Cromwell sat and introduced myself. Despite her stolid appearance, she was actually quite friendly.

"Nice to meet you Kadalynn, I'm Lt. Cromwell, but you can call me Cynthia." she greeted warmly.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." she replied. I took my place in a seat across from her, "I was wondering when someone would work up the nerve to approach me. Most people are usually intimidated by my serious appearance."

I gestured to the music case. "You play?"

"Yes, but not very well. I haven't really had much time to get much practice in. I took my violin along since I know I'll have a few gaps in my schedule I could use for some much-needed practice." she replied.

That was my cue.

"You know, my friend is a wonderful violin player. Maybe I could arrange for him to give you some lessons?"

"Ah-hah. There's the hook." Cynthia said with a raised eyebrow, "Okay, Kadalynn, come clean. Are you trying to set me up on a date?"

"You caught me." I sighed with a smile, "But really, he's a great guy and I bet you have a lot in common."

"If he's so great, why haven't you grabbed him for yourself?"

Hmm. That was a good question, but I already knew the answer… at least I thought I did at the time.

"Well, we're just friends and I'd like to keep it that way. I don't really see him as being anything else, but my friend." I explained.

"Very well. What's your friend's name?"

"Lt. Commander Data." I replied nervously, not sure of her reaction.

"Ah! The android!" she replied with a bright smile.

"Oh, so you've heard of him?"

"Who hasn't? At least on the _Stratus_. I've heard very good things about the commander, but I didn't know he was also musically inclined."

I felt like doing a cartwheel! I had found a potential match for Data; an intelligent, beautiful woman who didn't seem to mind that he was an android.

"Yes. He's extremely versatile when it comes to music. He sings, plays the violin, classical guitar and a host of other instruments." I explained.

"Okay. I think I'll take you up on the offer of the music lesson. When do you think he'd be able to instruct me?"

It took me a moment to remember what Data's schedule was like, but I narrowed down a date and time.

"How about tomorrow at 20:00 hours? Think of it as a tentative time. If I find out he's unable to make it, I'll let you know well in advance, but I don't think it should be a problem."

"That works for me!"

"Great! I'll let you know where to meet him once I've booked a holodeck." I said before standing.

"Alright. It was very nice to meet you Kadalynn."

"Likewise, Cynthia." I said before leaving.

When I returned to duty, I was cataloging information in the computer in the research lab. Data entered with a puzzled look on his face.

"You wanted to speak with me?" he asked.

"Yes Data. Please, sit down." Data took a seat and I couldn't mask the stupid grin on my face as I started talking, "Data, do you have any plans tomorrow night at 20:00 hours?"

"No, I do not."

"Great! How would you like to give a private music lesson?"

"Whom will be attending?"

I felt my face grow warm. I didn't want him to think I was setting him up, so I decided to twist the truth just a little.

"Me… and a friend, Cynthia."

"I will be happy to conduct the lesson. In whose quarters will the lesson be held?"

"Actually Data, I was thinking about using one of the holodecks. You know, to add a little atmosphere." I said with a gentle smile.

"That is a most unusual request. However, it can certainly be arranged."

"Thanks Data."

"You are welcome, Kadalynn." he replied with a smile before leaving.

"_Yes!"_ I whispered to myself.

I enlisted the help of Geordi to help me program a subtle, romantic, garden setting in one of the holodecks. I checked every detail over and over; I wanted it to be perfect.

"Kadalynn, you know I think you're worse than Data when it comes to details." Geordi joked.

I playfully rolled my eyes at the remark. "Right." I chuckled, "Where do you think the dinner table should go; by the fountain or in the moonlight?"

Geordi and I looked at each other and simultaneously answered the question: "Moonlight."

"Kadalynn, you're going through all this trouble. I'll really feel badly if this doesn't work out."

"You seem so certain that it won't. Why?" I asked. Geordi seemed to be acting very strangely.

"Um… no reason." Geordi hastily replied, "I guess I'm letting personal holodeck experiences cloud my judgment."

After programming two seats and music stands by the fountain, I finished entering the finishing touches and smiled at our work.

"Thanks Geordi. I couldn't have done it without you." I beamed and noticed that Geordi had a glum look on his face, "Geordi? What's wrong now?"

"Oh, nothing, Kadalynn. I was just thinking about my last holodeck experience, it didn't go so well. Hopefully, Data will have better luck."

I was on edge the night of Data's blind date. I don't know why I was so nervous. As Data, Cynthia and I walked to the holodeck; I made my move to bail out — as planned.

"You know what guys? I might have to join you next time, I'm suddenly feeling very tired. I don't want my snoring to interrupt your lesson." I blurted out.

"Kadalynn, are you alright? Would you like me to escort you to sickbay?" Data asked.

"I'm fine. It's nothing a little sleep won't fix." I said with a smile before walking away.

I went to my quarters for a while, but couldn't sit still, so I went to Ten Forward for a drink. Lt. Helenia Gomez entered and immediately walked in my direction.

'_Oh no.' _I muttered under my breath. Lt. Gomez had been hounding me to set her up on a date with Data, but I constantly avoided doing so. She was only interested in Data for physical reasons. She couldn't care less about his feelings, dreams or goals. I was certain that setting the two of them up would be a disaster and I didn't want to do that to my friend. I thought he deserved an intelligent, caring companion who sought a relationship on a deeper level than mere physical attraction.

"Hi, Kadalynn!" Lt. Gomez greeted as she sat across from me, "You never got back to me. Were you able to talk to the Commander about me? Will he be interested in going out on a date?"

"Helenia, well, I haven't exactly spoken to him about it."

"Why not?"

"Because…" my voice trailed off when I saw Cynthia enter Ten Forward. She saw me and walked over.

'_This can't be good.'_ I thought. Their 'date' hadn't even been on for two hours.

"What happened?" I asked when Cynthia approached.

"Nothing happened. That's the problem, he was so guarded; all he would talk about was work, music and… well, he seemed pretty upset about the fact you couldn't join us tonight. Don't get me wrong Kadalynn, I appreciate your efforts, but Cmdr. Data will be a tough guy for you to match." Cynthia answered.

"Excuse me? Did you say Cmdr. Data?" Lt. Gomez asked.

"Yes, I did. Why do you…" Cynthia answered, but was interrupted as Helenia lashed out at me.

"Now it's all clear now Kadalynn! You don't think I'm good enough for him do you?" Lt. Gomez spat.

Seeing Helenia's hostility, Cynthia quietly walked away.

"Helenia, it's not that…" I tried to explain.

"Whatever! Save it!" Lt. Gomez stood up and stormed out of Ten Forward.

I slumped in my seat and sighed.

That night, I returned to my quarters and was surprised to see Data standing outside, waiting for me.

"Hi, Data." I greeted.

"Hello, Kadalynn. May I speak with you a moment?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

"Sure." I replied as I entered, "Come on in."

"Kadalynn, I believe you have arranged the music lesson under false pretenses. Was it your intention to… set me up on a blind date?" He asked.

I paused for a moment before answering: "Yeah, you got me. I was only trying to help though. What went wrong with Cynthia? She's a really nice woman, but she said that you would only talk about work… and music."

"Nothing went wrong. Cynthia simply is not… my type."

"What _is_ your type? I'm sure I could find…"

"No!" Data exclaimed impatiently, causing me to jump. He then calmed his voice, but was still firm. "Please, Kadalynn, do not set me up on any more dates."

I felt terribly. I had upset my friend and I felt embarrassed for what happened that evening.

"Okay, Data. I promise, I won't do it again."

Upon hearing about the disaster the next day, Geordi was diplomatic enough to spare me the 'I-told-you-so's'. I guess he figured I had suffered enough and I was very grateful for that.


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrangement

**Chapter Five: The Arrangement **

Lt. Jerome Baxter returned to the Enterprise for a brief assignment. He was the same Lieutenant that got transferred just as our relationship was starting to get serious. Although I still felt a bit sorely about the way things turned out, it was very good to see him again. I was off-duty in Ten Forward when I saw him.

"Lt. Baxter. What brings you around here?" I asked jokingly.

"Kadalynn." he said with a bright smile before hugging me, "It's been so long. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. How's life treating you?"

"Pretty good. I can't complain."

"Wouldn't help if you did." I joked. Then I noticed the ring on his finger, "So, you're married now?"

He gave me a puzzled look before remembering the ring on his finger.

"Yeah. It just happened a week ago. I'm still getting used to the ring. We're supposed to be on our honeymoon now, but I got the call to come here. Have you… uh, have you met anyone?"

"Not really. Then again, I'm not really looking anyway." I lied. It hurt to see that Jerome had moved on, but I thought he was a good guy and I was happy for him.

"Well, congratulations." I said with a smile as I hugged him, "I hope the misses treats you right."

At that moment, Data walked in and there was a look on his face I hadn't seen before. I was so taken aback that I couldn't identify the expression. As I ended the hug, I greeted him.

"Hello Commander."

"Oh! Commander Data! It's so good to see you again, sir!" Jerome exclaimed happily as he shook Data's hand.

"Lt. Baxter. Welcome back aboard the Enterprise." Data replied rather plainly, "I apologize for the interruption, but I require the assistance of Ms. Graham."

_'Ms. Graham?'_ I thought. Alright, something was _clearly_ wrong. He was obviously upset, but why?

"Kadalynn, please come with me." Data said before starting to walk away, but was interrupted by Jerome.

"Commander, before you go; there's something I always wanted to tell you, but never got the chance."

"Can it wait until later, Lieutenant?" Data asked almost impatiently.

"I'd really like to say it now. I've been waiting for months and I've almost burst." Jerome laughed.

"Very well. Kadalynn, please go to Engineering. I'll meet you there shortly." Data replied almost hurriedly.

_'What? Now I'm being dismissed? What the hell did I do?!'_ I thought; part in fear, part in anger.

"Yes, sir." I answered with cold professionalism as a turned to walk away, but Jerome's next statement made me freeze in my tracks.

"No need to worry, Commander, it's not about anything personal. I just wanted to thank you for recommending me for the transfer to the _USS_ _Stratus_. It was the best thing that's ever happened to me! Sure it's not as grand as the Enterprise, but it's been good to me." Jerome replied with joyous gratitude.

At that moment, I whipped around to face them and my stomach grew nauseous. Tears burned my eyes when I realized that Data had set it all up! I was speechless and my mouth was agape.

"Lieutenant, perhaps we can discuss this later." Data told Jerome before turning to face me, the irritation in his voice was clear.

"Kadalynn, did I not ask you to meet me in Engineering?" Data asked.

I said nothing and I swiftly exited Ten Forward. However, instead of going to Engineering, I headed straight for my quarters. My heart pounded as I quickly walked through the empty corridor towards the turbolift. My vision became blurry as I fought back tears. Then I heard footsteps traveling a short distance behind me.

"Kadalynn," Data called, "where are you going?"

I ignored him and started to run. I heard his footsteps quicken behind me and I panicked. My adrenaline had kicked into overdrive. My heart was racing frantically and by the time I made it to the turbolift, my body was trembling. I frantically called for the lift and it seemed to take forever. Just when I began to think of alternate routes of escape, the lift finally came. As I entered, I saw Data rapidly approaching and I prayed the doors would close before he got close enough to intercept.

"Kadalynn!" he called just before the doors finally closed. I heard his hand thump against the door when he failed to catch it in time.

I immediately burst into tears. I didn't know what to do and I wasn't exactly sure why I was running. I guess I was really hurt that one of my best friends had betrayed me and I didn't want to face him at the moment. When the lift stopped on my floor, I ran to my quarters and initiated a privacy lockout. I then began to hastily pack my things, which were very few. When I turned to exit, I bumped into Data and screamed as I dropped my travel case, its contents spilled out across the floor. I scrambled to pick everything up.

"Data, get out! Don't you know what a 'privacy lockout' is?"

"It is irrelevant if I suspect you will cause yourself harm."

"I won't. So please, just leave! I don't want to see you! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"If this is about what Lt. Baxter has just stated…"

"_If? If?! _Of course it's about what he said! Data, how could you do that?! How could you transfer him like that and pretend you had nothing to do with it?! How could you lie to me like that?!"

"Kadalynn, I did not lie to you."

"No. Not directly, but you didn't tell me everything, Data. That's a lie by omission! Why did you do it? Why did you have him transferred?!"

"His service record indicated that he was an ideal candidate for the assignment."

"I know that there were at least a few other officers that would've been right for the job. Why him specifically? Why Jerome?"

Data frowned for a moment before staring into my eyes. His gaze was like the sun blaring into my brain and I was compelled to look away, but he put his hand under my chin and lifted my glance to rejoin his.

"Kadalynn," he whispered, "are you suggesting that I intentionally had Jerome transferred in order to… separate the two of you?"

I was afraid to answer, but that's exactly what I was getting at. I stumbled on a few fragmented words in an attempt to answer, but he shocked me with what he said next.

"If so, your intuition is correct." he glumly admitted.

"Why?! What did I do to deserve that?!" I cried angrily, "Didn't you think I went through enough as it was?!"

"Yes. That is exactly why I did it. Lt. Baxter has had a consistent history of having short, failed relationships. In each case, he has broken the heart of his consort. I did not want that to happen to you. I knew that if I were to tell you about his history, you would have doubted me since you were 'falling for him'. If your heart were to become broken, I feared you would leave the Enterprise and return to Earth. My motivation was simple, to find a way to end your relationship in a way that would benefit all parties involved."

"_Benefit?_ How the hell did _I_ benefit from it and just what did you stand to gain?!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Lt. Baxter obtained a more lucrative career path aboard the _Stratus_ than he would have achieved on the Enterprise. You avoided having your heart broken and I have… your friendship as well as you continued presence on this ship."

"Don't be so sure about those last two things!" I chortled angrily.

From that point on, things were pretty tense between us. For days I continued to seethe over what he had done. Whenever we'd encounter one another, our interactions were starkly professional. On a few occasions, he'd try to contact me after hours to make amends, but I was hearing none of it. I was much too angry and stubborn for that.


	6. Chapter 6: Reconciliation

**Chapter Six: Reconciliation **

It had been nearly two weeks since I discovered what Data had done. Our friendship had been very strained and I refused to speak with him about anything other than official business. One day, I had finally cooled off enough and requested to see him after I was done with my shift. He suggested that I visit him in his quarters since he had been working on some reconfigurations on a project he'd been working on with Geordi. Upon entering, Spot meowed and greeted me by rubbing against my leg.

"Hey, Spot!" I exclaimed as I scooped the orange cat into my arms and nuzzled her, "Long time no see, huh girl?

Spot purred as I scratched her behind an ear. I sat on the sofa and placed her on my lap. Very few people were able to get so close to Spot without risking injury, but she and I got along fairly well. Even so, she still had her snippy days with me — usually when Data and I would be too engrossed in discussions about things like work, music and holodeck programs. Spot loved attention and would get pretty ticked off when she didn't get it.

Data had just finished entering some commands on his console before sitting beside me. I was nervous about how to approach him since I thought he'd been equally as angry with me as I was with him.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me, Data. I know things have been pretty tense these past two weeks. I wasn't sure if you'd want to talk to me after the silent treatment I've been giving you lately."

"You are always welcome here, Kadalynn. I still consider you to be my friend, although you no longer wish to be." Data replied glumly.

"About that, I realize that I was a bit hot-headed when I said those things. I know you didn't mean to hurt me when you had Jerome transferred, but Data, I just wish you would've…" I stopped myself from launching another attack, I promised myself I wouldn't get into it. Instead I sighed, "Never mind. What's done is done."

Spot leapt out of my lap and meowed for her toy. I walked over to the shelf and tossed the ball of yarn down to her. I giggled to myself as she rolled around on the floor, looking as adorable as ever. Data walked to my side and I looked up into his eyes.

"Does this mean we are still friends?" he asked.

"Yes, it does, Data." I said with a smile and saw the relieved look on his face. It made me feel even worse for what I had put my friend through, "Oh, give me a hug."

I patted him on the back as we engaged in a platonic embrace. I had to tilt my head upward so as not to get my lipstick on his collar. As I ended the hug, I noticed something strange; he was still hugging me.

"Data? Are you alright?" I asked with a nervous giggle.

He said nothing as he ended his embrace, but he held my shoulders and gazed deeply into my eyes. Something had changed. There was a look in his eyes I had never seen before. He leaned in, gently taking my face into his hands. My stomach felt like it had been tied into knots and my breathing became uneven and shallow. Of the many thoughts running through my mind, _'Turn away' 'Leave' _and_ 'Kadalynn, stop this!'_ were the most prominent. However, my physical desire defied my thoughts and common sense. It was as if there were some sort of magnetic force drawing us together. Very slowly and cautiously I leaned in, meeting Data halfway, joining him in a kiss.

My mind screamed: _'What's happening?! What am I doing?! This is wrong!'_, but as he held me close, pressing my body against his, all rationalization flew out the window as my body started to give in to its craving. I can't say how long we stood there in the middle of the room making out, but time seemed to freeze. Yeah, I know that sounds corny, but it's true. Spot interrupted us by meowing loudly and circling our feet. Data and I chuckled before he went to feed the hungry cat. He seemed to stare at me the whole time, it was as if he wanted to make sure I didn't leave — something my mind so desperately wanted to do, but my body would not allow.

When he returned to me, I laughed nervously upon seeing how strange my lipstick looked on his face. I blushed when I remembered how it got there. He furrowed his brow slightly when I gently glided my thumb across his lips to remove the smudged color.

"Sorry, it's not exactly your shade." I quipped. He chuckled softly and almost temptingly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Now, where were we?" he asked gently before pulling me in for another kiss.

The second kiss was even more intoxicating than the first. His hands slowly moved to caress and explore my trembling body. As he shifted his kiss to concentrate on the sweet spot on my neck, I shuddered when he gently nibbled on it. It was like my entire body had been overlaid with a map, which he used to locate all the areas that electrified me the most. He was so incredibly gentle, that I wasn't aware that he had backed me up into the alcove where his bed stood. Before I knew it, our clothes were scattered across the floor and we softly collapsed onto the bed. He did things to me that had me shivering and whimpering like a cold puppy. He repeatedly heightened my arousal as he massaged and caressed the peaks and valleys of my body. He positioned himself above me and paused for a moment before continuing to raid me with his kisses as he began to drive himself into me. I tensed up for a moment since I was afraid of what to expect. I had never been with an android before. I gasped softly and cringed upon feeling a slight, but sharp burning pain as my body partially resisted. Concerned, he stopped and glanced at me.

"I'm okay." I reassured, my voice quivering with a combination of excitement, fear and adoration.

After a brief moment, he continued and so did the pain. Noticing my slight grimace, he adjusted my position slightly and to my pleasant surprise, it eased the pain dramatically — which was steadily being replaced with pleasure. As we rode the tumultuous waves of our increasing desire, I was repeatedly brought to the pinnacle of excitement — each time, more unrelenting and intense than the last. Just when I thought I could take no more, there was a sensation building up very deep within. At first it was as faint as a whisper, and then it started to grow more and more intense up to the point where it frightened me. It started to become unbearable!

"Stop! Data, please stop!" I cried desperately.

"Have I hurt you, Kadalynn?" he asked while looking into my eyes with grave concern.

"No." I answered while catching my breath, "You didn't hurt me."

"Then why have you stopped me? What is wrong?"

"I… I don't know. I just got really… scared."

"Scared? Of me?"

"No, Data. To be honest, I'm not sure what I was afraid of." I answered, forcing out a nervous chuckle.

"Then we shall continue." he said before kissing my neck and caressing me anew.

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I hope I didn't ruin things for you."

Data gently withdrew himself, rolled off me and onto his back before holding me close.

"No, you have not. I would have liked to complete our lovemaking. However, I am content with being with you like this; holding you in my arms. I do not wish to force you to continue if you are uncomfortable."

As I lay with my head on his chest, he placed several gentle kisses on my forehead as he stroked my hair. In my mind, I cursed myself for allowing myself to lose control. I felt terrible about being so unfair to Data. In my heart, I felt that we stood no chance in a romantic relationship. I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship. Our friendship was so comfortable and important to me; I knew what to expect from it, but what happened that night threatened to change everything and it saddened me.


	7. Chapter 7: Regret

**Chapter Seven: Regret **

The next morning, I felt thoroughly ashamed of myself for allowing things to go so far. I was relieved that Data had already left for duty — he'd left me a note on a PADD stating as such. I closed my eyes hoping that the images would change upon reopening them, but it was no use. I was still in Data's quarters, in his bed. I could hear the faint sound of Spot purring as she slept at my feet. I drew my knees in close and hugged them before dropping my head into my arms. As I took in one deep breath after another, I attempted to figure out what I would do next. I was to report for duty in less than three hours and it complicated things since my commanding officer, and friend, was now also my lover. I thought about the snickering and stares I would endure from other members of the ship if word of our relationship were to become known. I was desperate not to allow that to occur.

After I showered and slipped into my uniform, I noticed that there was lingering agony which reminded me of the previous night's passion — something I desperately wanted to forget at the time. Ignoring the slight pain, I proceeded to Engineering to report for duty and was beyond relieved to see that he wasn't there. Geordi mentioned that I'd be working with him since Data was on the bridge. I felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders and I threw myself into my work. Just when I thought I had forgotten about the night before, the dull pain returned briefly when I sat in a chair to review a few schematics. It wasn't nearly bad enough to cause me to cry out since it was more a nuisance than anything, but Geordi read the discomfort that was clearly written across my face.

"Hey, Kadalynn, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Commander. My… back's just a little sore, that's all." I lied while putting on a brave face.

"Maybe you should have the doctor take a look at it. There's no need for you to work with pain if you don't have to."

"I'm fine, really. There's no need for me to go to sickbay. Actually, I think the pain is starting to go away on its own." I said while rotating my shoulders, but he didn't buy it. I always _did_ have trouble lying to people.

"Kadalynn, you don't have to try to be brave. In fact, I'm ordering you to have the doctor take a look at you, it looks like you've had trouble sleeping too. I'd hate to see one of your old injuries relapse. If that's the case, the doctor may catch it early. Anyway, I don't want you working at anything less than one-hundred percent. I don't want to ruin my reputation of running a tight ship here." he said with a gentle smile.

Knowing that there was no arguing with Cmdr. LaForge, I left for sickbay. Upon entering, I knew there would be no way to hide my real ailment from Beverly. When I sat on one of the bio-beds, I winced when the pain returned briefly upon contact.

"Alright Kadalynn, if you miss me, you don't have to injure yourself in order to see me." Beverly joked and I forced out a smile.

Her light smile faded into a concerned expression as she regarded me.

"Kadalynn, why did you specifically request to see me so urgently?"

"I'm sorry Beverly, I know you weren't on duty, but you know my medical history better than anyone here." I answered.

Beverly's expression indicated that she saw right through my weak explanation.

"Kadalynn, any of my staff are more than capable of treating you. Is this regarding something personal?"

Tears filled my eyes as I nodded.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she gave me a soft hug.

I went on to explain the situation to her. However, I didn't dare tell her who I had been with.

"Kadalynn, were you forced?" Beverly asked with grave concern.

"No! Not at all." I answered.

"Well, your injuries are minor. One treatment should alleviate the pain." Beverly replied after scanning me with the tricorder.

" Beverly, please don't tell anyone about this." I asked desperately.

"Kadalynn, don't worry. Your visit is strictly confidential." Beverly reassured with a warm smile.

After treating me, Beverly requested that I refrain from… certain activities for at least a week.

"… and Kadalynn, tell lover boy to take it a little easier on you next time." Beverly replied before I left her office.

On my way out of sickbay, Lt. Helenia Gomez gave me a strange smile as she waved. I knew she hated my guts, so I found the sentiment quite disturbing.

When I returned to Engineering, Data was there, much to my dismay. I avoided eye contact for the most part. When communicating with him I remained cordial, yet very professional. When no one else was paying attention to us, he took the opportunity to speak to me personally.

"Kadalynn, Geordi mentioned that you went to sickbay. I am curious, did it have anything to do with what occurred last night?" he asked quietly.

I felt a little queasy as I came up with yet another lie.

"No." I answered hastily, "My back was a little sore and I felt a little dizzy, but I'm alright now. Nothing to worry about. Please, can we not talk about what happened right now?"

"Of course. We will have ample time to do so later. Please join me for dinner in my quarters at 19:00 hours."

Before I could decline, Data was called away. I tried to find a time where I could contact him to break the dinner date, but he was unavailable for the entire day. Having no other choice, I met him at his quarters that night.

Upon entering, I noticed the candle lit table with a romantic place setting for two. I took a deep breath as I entered. I promised myself that I would just come out and say it, no beating around the bush; he and I couldn't be together. However, something inside me was conflicted. I cared about his feelings and didn't want to hurt him. I wished there were some magic button I could hit to rewind time.

"Finally," Data replied as he took me into his arms, "I have you all to myself."

"Uh, Data, there's something…" I tried to say, but he silenced me with a passionate kiss.

For a moment, I got lost in it and forgot what the hell it was I was going to say. Then I gently broke free by pushing him away by his shoulders.

"Data, no. I have to tell you something." I replied carefully as I sat on the sofa and gestured for him to join me.

His facial expression grew serious and matched my own.

"What is troubling you, Kadalynn?" He asked as he took my hand.

"This. _Us. _It's just… well… it's just not going to work. What happened between us last night shouldn't have happened. It's jeopardized our friendship, but I think it can be saved if we just… end this now, before either of us gets hurt. I hope you understand." I said, my hand trembling in his — which tightened suddenly, but not enough to hurt me. His face became angry.

"I understand all too well." he whispered, "You want to pretend… _'it never happened'._ You want to take something wonderful and throw it away."

"No, Data, that's not it. I just…"

"Wish it never happened? Kadalynn, whatever you may wish, want or hope, will not change what occurred between us. It _happened _and nothing we say or do can change that. Yes, our friendship has been altered by the event, but that is not a negative result. Our friendship can grow stronger, that is what happens when people love one another and… _I love you Kadalynn_. Do not do this to me; do not throw my love away!" Data said in a desperate tone that frightened me. It was a mixture of love, sadness and anger all in one.

_'Damn it! Another fine mess I've gotten myself into!'_ I thought. I was in a very awkward state. How could I possibly distance myself from him without breaking his heart? How could I possibly end this part of our relationship without affecting our friendship or professional relationship? I couldn't. Either way, I was doomed.

"Data, I'm not throwing anything away. I just need some time to process things that's all. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this." I said as tears began to escape my eyes.

"Would you feel differently if Jerome were in my place?" Data hissed.

"What?! Data, that's not fair and you know it! I'm surprised you would even say such a thing!"

"You did not answer the question."

"No! I wouldn't feel differently! Don't you get it? There are issues that I have to work out for myself! I'm sorry, Data! It's my fault for not thinking about the consequences before jumping into bed with you!" I cried angrily.

"You say that as if there was no love involved, but there was — at least there was from me. Do you love me, Kadalynn?"

That was the dreaded question I desperately hoped wouldn't come up and I tried to find some way to dodge the issue.

"Data, it's quite clear that this discussion is going nowhere." I sobbed before getting up and walking swiftly toward the door, but Data headed me off and blocked my exit, "Data, please move."

"I can not allow you to leave until you answer the question. I need to know; do you love me?"

Knowing that the wrong answer would trap me, I thought very carefully before giving my response.

"Yes, Data. I love you, but not in the way you want me to. I'm sorry." I responded, hoping he would believe me as I avoided his burning gaze.

"Kiss me." he requested after a brief pause.

"What? Why? I already told you…"

"I have found that actions are often truer than words. If you speak the truth, your kiss will reflect it. Please… kiss me." he said in a hushed voice.

"Damn it Data, I can't! Please, just let me leave!"

I knew if I kissed him, he would know the truth for sure and we would be thrust into a relationship I wasn't ready for. I was terrified of that. Suddenly, he was distracted when Geordi contacted him via his Com-badge. I seized the opportunity and made a run for it, bumping into Lt. Gomez in the corridor.

"Where's the fire?" she sneered as she straightened her uniform.

"I'm sorry, Helenia. I…" I responded, before hearing Data's door hiss open.

"Kadalynn, we are not done…" Data started before seeing Lt. Gomez. He quickly altered his demeanor, "…reviewing the schematics for our upcoming assignment."

However, Lt. Gomez wasn't stupid. The tension between me and Data nearly crushed her and she looked at me with immense disdain.

"Well, don't let me keep you from your 'schematics', _Kadalynn_." she hissed at me.

_'Oh crap! Now she knows!'_ I thought with dismay. Nonetheless, I maintained the charade.

"I'm sorry, Commander. Suddenly I'm not feeling very well. I think I'd better go to sickbay." I said.

"You do look a little green around the edges." Lt. Gomez said, "I'll escort you to sickbay since I'm on my way there to start my shift."

She grabbed my arm a little too hard and snatched me away. When we were out of Data's visual range, I snatched my arm away. I wondered why she had helped me, but then I realized that she would have done anything to come between me and Data. Little did she know, she didn't have to try very hard at that point.

"Well, why are you dodging Cmdr. Data?" she asked snidely.

"With all due respect, Helenia, that's none of your business!"

"Ooh, aren't _we_ touchy! Well, it's been becoming sickbay's business lately." she chuckled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Lt. Gomez said nothing as she continued to smirk bitterly.


	8. Chapter 8: Request for Transfer

**Chapter Eight: Request for Transfer **

The weeks of avoiding Data took their toll on me. I couldn't withstand the strain any longer, so I submitted a transfer request to Commander Riker. I was surprised to receive such a quick response since I knew he had a full schedule that week. He requested that I meet him in the observation lounge to discuss the matter. Upon crossing the bridge to get to the lounge, I passed Data at the Science station. He gave me a serious and prying look. I nearly tripped over my own feet, it was very unsettling. When I entered the observation lounge, Riker briefly rose from his seat and indicated I sit in the chair across from him. The impatient look on his face unnerved me.

"Kadalynn, are you familiar with the chain of command?" Cmdr. Riker asked.

"Yes, sir." I stuttered.

"Then what's the meaning of this?" he indicated the PADD which contained my request, "All transfer requests must be sent to the commanding officer of the requestor. Last I checked, your commanding officer is Data, not me."

"Sir, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience but…" my voice trailed off when I couldn't think of what to say next.

"But what? Kadalynn, is there some kind of problem you're experiencing with Mr. Data? Is that the reason for your request?"

"No, not at all sir! I just would like to… explore my options. I believe transferring to another ship will allow me to do that. The reason why I didn't send the request directly to Cmdr. Data, is that I was afraid he'd take it personally." I lied as I hung my head.

"Be that as it may, I think you should know that Cmdr. Data is capable of handling such requests with the utmost professionalism. So in the future, I'd appreciate it if you'd stick to protocol and submit all similar requests to your commanding officer, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." I replied, trying my best not to cry, "I'll forward my request to Cmdr. Data."

The truth was, I had no intention of doing such a thing since I feared it would aggravate an already tense situation between Data and me.

"There's no need, I've already done it. He'll meet with you to discuss it now." Cmdr. Riker replied before leaving the room.

I immediately felt faint. There was no way I could run or hide. I had no choice but to face Data head-on. A few moments went by before Data entered the room and took a seat across from me.

"Ms. Graham, I see that you wish to transfer from the Enterprise. Your reason for this request is sufficiently outlined. However, it is standard procedure to investigate if there are any other reasons for the request. Are there any other grounds for your decision of which I should be aware?" Data said calmly while reading the PADD. 

"Data, I…"

"You are to address me as Cmdr. Data." he replied stolidly.

"I apologize, sir… Commander."

"Are there any reasons, other than what is stated here, why you wish to be transferred?"

"Um… no, sir. But…" I replied, but we both knew the real reason for my request. However, he knew I wouldn't dare say out of fear it would go on record.

"Very well. I hereby deny your request." Data answered simply.

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that your services are needed on the Enterprise. You would do the greatest amount of good to Starfleet if you remain aboard this ship."

"This is bull! I'm not even an official member of Starfleet for crying out loud! You're just doing this to punish me!" I angrily exclaimed.

"If you refuse to maintain your composure, I will be forced to cite you for insubordination."

That was easier said than done. I was so angry, I wanted to throw things. Instead, I sat there with my mouth agape, wondering if he was enjoying this.

"Sir, with all due respect, I suspect that you have rejected my request based on personal feelings." I replied in as calm a voice as I could muster.

"Kadalynn, I suspect you have filed the request based on personal feelings."

_'Argh!!! There's just no winning! I give up!'_ I thought.

"Commander, I see there's no way around this decision. So I wish to resign and return to Earth."

"Request denied." Data quickly responded almost before I could finish my sentence.

"_You can't deny that!_ You can't force me to continue working here if I don't want to! Last I checked, this was a starship not a slave ship!" I cried.

"That is correct. You can not be forced to work. However, I can delay your departure if I feel your decision has been made hastily. Perhaps you should visit counselor Troi in order to help process your feelings."

"I don't _believe_ you! Why are you doing this?! What do you _want_ from me?!"

"Honesty. I want you to admit what it is you truly desire."

"I want to leave this ship! _That's_ my desire!"

"Somehow, I doubt the sincerity behind that statement." Data calmly replied as he rose from his seat. "This meeting is concluded."

Data walked towards the exit.

"I wish I never met you!" I sobbed quietly. Data stopped in his tracks and stared at me for a moment.

"I am sorry you feel that way." Data replied somberly before he left the room. Leaving me with my tears and feeling worse than ever.


	9. Chapter 9: Wormhole

**Chapter Nine: Wormhole**

The following days were unbearable. There was no way I could avoid Data since our duties demanded we work together. On one particular day, I was assisting him at the science station investigating a strange wormhole that had suddenly appeared 50 kilometers off the starboard bow. Since the Enterprise was traveling at warp five and by passed it, the captain had the ship double back to investigate. 

For hours, things proceeded with about as much excitement of drying paint. Then suddenly, a small object emerged from the wormhole. Initially, we thought it may have been a probe we sent in hours earlier, but upon zooming in on the object, I immediately knew what it was and I was beside myself with excitement. For moments, I couldn't even speak.

"Data, what do you suppose this object is?" Capt. Picard asked with a puzzled expression etched on his face.

Before Data had a chance to answer, I finally regained my ability to speak.

"It's a laptop computer, Captain! It's from my century!" I exclaimed, all but jumping for joy. I was very happy to see something familiar. As silly as it may sound, seeing that worn laptop made me feel like I was home… if only for a few moments. At the same time, it filled me with the hope of returning home, to my own century.

I noticed that Data regarded me in a manner that indicated slight shock and irritation that I had interrupted him.

"Yes sir. It is a small portable computer. Such devices were initially constructed in the twenty first century." Data replied.

"Please captain, beam it aboard. It might hold the key to why I ended up here. It might also help me to get back home!" I implored, feeling Data's eyes burn into the back of my head.

"Very well, beam it aboard." the captain ordered after thinking for a moment, "Let's see what we can learn from this computer."

Data noticed my extreme happiness, but it was clear he didn't share it.

"Captain, the computer appears to have been damaged; there is no guarantee that we will be able to extract any information from it."

The captain and the rest of the bridge crew were shocked at Data's negative reaction.

"Yes, Data, I am aware of that possibility. However, I believe there's no harm in trying, especially it there's a chance it will help us to determine if we can return Kadalynn to her world after all." Capt. Picard replied.

"Yes, sir." Data replied before beaming the device aboard and leaving the bridge to retrieve it from the transporter room.

"Captain." Counselor Troi said with great concern upon Data's departure, but as she leaned in, she saw that I was watching her and changed her mind about speaking to him at that moment, "I'll tell you later."

_'What did she sense?' _I wondered as fear began to take hold of me, _'What did she sense in Data that made her so concerned?_'


	10. Chapter 10: Relieved of Duty

**Chapter Ten: Relieved of Duty **

Data tried his best not to include me when analyzing the computer. He enlisted the help of Geordi and refused to even speak to me about the project. He knew that having me assist in them would greatly increase the chance of discovering more about how the device entered the twenty-fourth century; something I knew he didn't want to happen. After I quietly voiced my concerns about the project to the captain, he strongly advised that I be included in the process. I ended up replacing Geordi on the project. He was all too pleased about it since he had a lot of work to do on the warp core and needed time to prepare. That left Data and I to work on the 'laptop computer' project in Engineering. As you might imagine, Data was _not_ happy about my inclusion and he was sure to let me know that he wasn't.

"Kadalynn, may I speak with you a moment?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I replied, at first not noticing that he had taken a few steps away from me.

I looked up from the laptop I had been working on and met his intense gaze.

"_Alone._" he added.

_'Uh oh. What now?!'_ I thought exhaustedly, before following his lead, walking to a secluded room just around the corner from Engineering. As the doors closed behind us, he wasted no time in giving me a piece of his mind.

"I understand your desire to work on this project. However, next time I would appreciate it if you would address me directly with any issues or concerns you may have about a particular assignment. I am very disappointed with the fact that you bypassed me, your commanding officer, in order to become involved with this assignment." he said in a calm, but angry voice.

I felt as if I'd been slapped and it took me a moment to respond.

"Sir, with all due respect, you refused to listen to me when I asked to participate in the project. As a matter of fact, you rejected my offer to help. You left me no choice but to go to the captain since you continually pushed me away!"

"Rejection is something you must also accept, not only give. To think otherwise would be quite foolish."

"You're doing this out of spite aren't you?!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide with shock.

"I merely assessed the situation and arrived at the best possible solution. While it is true that you are familiar with the application of the computer we have beamed aboard the Enterprise, you do not possess the extensive knowledge of computer circuitry and composition. If we can not repair the internal damage to the system, your knowledge of the technology will be useless. That is why you were not selected to partake in the assignment." 

_'Why does he always have to make everything sound so damned logical!?'_ I thought. I was seething with anger since there appeared to be a very slight triumphant smile on his face. While his explanation made sense, at the same time I knew there were different motives beneath the surface of his decisions.

"Sir, you may believe that's all there was to your decision, but I don't. You're afraid that if I help, it will lead to the possibility of me returning to my time!" I exclaimed before softening my voice, "Data, I know things are strained between us right now, but that doesn't mean that I didn't value the friendship we had. I still do."

"If that is true, would we not have remained friends?" he said in a quiet, almost spiteful tone.

"You know it's not that simple. Things got complicated between us." I said as I lowered my gaze.

"Some of the best things in life are complicated. That does not mean they should be forsaken. However, our relationship was not a complication; it became complicated the moment you decided to abandon it."

If you're thinking that statement hurt me… you're right. It hurt like hell!

"Data, that's… that's not the point. The point is that we're on the cusp of a discovery that could return me back to where I belong."

"There is no need to wait for such a discovery. You belong here."

"I give up. I thought I'd be able to reason with you; to get you to see things my way, but I guess I was wrong."

"I _do_ 'see things your way'." Data replied and I brightened up and looked into his eyes. However, the next words he spoke sent me reeling, "However, I do not accept it."

"It's not for_ you _to accept! It's _my_ decision to make."

"Even if your decision is impaired?"

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed before deciding not to honor him with an answer to the question.

"During these last few days, you have become obsessed with the prospect of returning to your time even though there has been no indication that it is possible for you to do so. We do not yet know if living beings can safely travel through the wormhole."

"I will volunteer to test it. It's a risk I'm willing to take." I replied hastily. Somehow it sounded like a good idea at the time, but now it just sounds plain stupid!

"You may be willing to take that risk, but I am not. I will do everything in my power to prevent you from endangering yourself."

"No! That's not it at all! You mean; you'll do everything in your power to prevent me from getting home!" I shrieked, fighting back tears. I refused to let him see me cry again. "If an opportunity comes up that gives me the chance to go home I'm going to take it! Nothing you do now or in the future will stop me! You don't own me!"

"I do not believe you are … stable enough to continue this discussion. I will return to Engineering. Please take a few minutes to compose yourself." Data gently replied before leaving the room.

Almost immediately following his departure, I burst into tears. I know realize that he wanted to allow me some time to get my sorrow out of my system. Once he was out of earshot, I said something I didn't dare say to his face.

"Damn you Data! I'm not like you! I can't just shut off my emotions!" I sobbed.

I became even more determined to help fix the computer when it dawned on me. Perhaps we were going about it the wrong way? I quickly dried my eyes and returned to the task at hand.

Data was looking through the computer's hard drive when I told him my idea.

"Commander, I think we should remove the computer's memory chip and connect it to one of the ship's consoles. I think that way, we'll be able to read the information stored in the computer's hard drive." I said with calm resolve.

"That is an intriguing idea; one which I have considered. However, it will take some time to determine whether or not the information can harm the systems on the ship."

"I understand your concerns, sir, but that's time we may not have. We don't know how much longer that wormhole will stay open. If we wait too long…" I broke my sentence upon recalling Data's blatant statement that he would do whatever it took to block my attempts.

Data sealed the computer before regarding me.

"Kadalynn, to what extent are you willing to go in order to fulfill your mission?" Data asked but was called away.

"As far as I have to." I whispered silently to myself, but didn't realize that he wasn't out of earshot.

He reemerged from around a corner and addressed me.

"Kadalynn, please return to your quarters. Your need for rest is clearly indicated."

"Sir, I would do more good if I continued to work on this."

"I disagree. In fact, I believe you are unfit to continue any of your tasks. Therefore, I am relieving you of duty." Data answered firmly.

"No, you can't do this!" I whispered as my heart crumbled.

"I believe I have. Do not resist the order. If you do so, I will be forced to have you escorted to your quarters by security."

I didn't scream, fuss or make a scene, but I took a step closer to Data and looked in his eyes.

"Fine. You win. Is that what you want to hear? You win." I said in defeat.

"No. Quite the contrary. We both lose." Data replied glumly, "Please, go to your quarters and get some rest. You are visibly exhausted."

_'Well that's no surprise since you've been putting me through hell!'_ I thought before accepting my defeat and returning to my quarters.

As much as I hated to admit it, Data was right about at least one thing — I was _exhausted!_ I don't even think my head hit the pillow before I fell asleep! As I slept, I was tormented by dreams of my parents and my friends. It felt so real and I thought I was really there until I awoke. I suddenly felt so sad I became sick… _literally!_ I spent most of the evening vomiting and not being able to keep anything down after that. I went to sickbay as soon as I felt confident enough to go three minutes without hurling.

Beverly gave me something to stop the nausea and retreated into her office for a moment to load a hypospray for me in case the nausea returned. As an added bonus, she gave me another hypospray with a sedative to help me sleep—not that I wanted to sleep. I was scared to death of continuing the dream that triggered my illness to begin with.

I was on my way back to my quarters when I received a message to meet Data in Engineering. All sorts of thoughts ran through my head as I wondered what I'd be facing this time. However, when I entered, I was surprised to see the captain, Geordi, Data and the counselor standing around a table analyzing something. They looked at me somberly before standing aside to reveal an open briefcase on the table. Its contents included a fresh-looking newspaper, a portable email device, and some files.

"What's all this?" I asked.

The captain sighed before explaining.

"These items emerged from the wormhole a short time ago." Capt. Picard replied and I immediately moved to analyze them, but he gently held my arm, "Kadalynn, I must warn you, some of the content is very disturbing."

Frightened and curious I looked at through the newspaper which was dated July 17, 2008. I saw my name… in the obituaries! But wait, it gets worse; the files on the table belonged to a Medical Examiner and among many autopsy reports were my own! According to the report, after my car accident I suffered severe burns and was listed in critical condition. I slipped into a two month coma before dying of heart failure!

I shrieked as my knees became weak. Capt. Picard and Data held me from falling to the floor.

"What is this?! What does this mean?!" I screamed.

Suddenly everything became garbled as the three men and Counselor Troi tried to calm me. I heard their voices, but it was like I was listening to them from under water. I felt trapped, closed in and unable to breathe. I needed to get out of there. I tried to run but Data held me. He said something I couldn't quite understand and I struggled in vain to get away from him. My hearing returned to normal in time to hear the counselor address Data.

"Data, let her go." she said, an expression of intense worry etched on her face.

He hesitated for a moment before releasing me and I nearly tripped as I ran out of Engineering, not sure of where I was going. My head became clouded, my thoughts askew and focused on one thing… getting off the ship! I quickly returned to my quarters to retrieve the hypo with the sedative and quickly rushed out, obscurely avoiding the security teams that had been searching for me. I don't recall how I got to the deck where the shuttlecraft bay was located, but I do remember the panic in my heart. My world was upside down! Scratch that, it wasn't even my world anymore and it was completely twisted.


	11. Chapter 11: Insubordination

**Chapter Eleven: Insubordination **

I entered the shuttlecraft bay and saw the obstacle path that lay before me. There were at least three armed guards, but there were also large bins which I immediately sought to use to my advantage before…

"Can I help you?" asked a female guard. She was slender, dark-haired and about my height.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the other two guards were preoccupied with their own conversation. Backing up slowly, I smiled and chuckled softly.

"My goodness, I'm really losing it today! I thought this was the holodeck; I must've gotten off on the wrong deck. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Don't worry about it. It happened to me during my first year on the ship." The female officer smiled before affixing her face in a serious expression while raising an eyebrow, "Just don't let it happen again, you don't want people getting the wrong idea."

I nodded and made a half-turn, pretending like I was making an exit. When I saw that her back was turned, I reached into my waistband to retrieve the hypospray and pressed it against her neck, hoping she wouldn't scream or alarm the other officers. I gently lowered her unconscious body to the ground before scampering to hide behind one of the large bins. Realizing I was still unnoticed, I stealthily ran over to one of the shuttles and entered. I prayed that flying the real thing would be similar to the simulation on which I often practiced.

As I sat in the shuttle, I knew I didn't have much time to clear the ship before getting caught. However, there was one major detail I had overlooked. How the hell was I going to get the shuttle bay door open?! _'Crap!'_ I thought. Suddenly, I heard commotion from outside of the shuttle. Security was on to me and they were ordering me to get out the shuttle. The door was closed so I had time to figure something out… but not much! Using Commander Riker's manual authorization code, I entered a self-destruct sequence on the shuttle and prayed they wouldn't call my bluff. I had memorized it when I saw him enter it in one of the consoles one day. I almost got caught watching him. Keep in mind I didn't ever think I would use it, but I was desperate!

Based on the silence, I deduced the security team that had been outside of the shuttle had cleared away. The countdown sequence was down to three minutes when the shuttle bay door finally opened. I sighed with relief as I cleared the shuttle bay before disengaging the auto-destruct sequence. However, I had a gut feeling that it was all a bit too easy.

"Well, this is certainly not one of your better ideas!" Q chuckled.

I whipped my head around and saw him sitting in the co-pilot seat, dressed in a police uniform.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Trying to see what you're going to do next. Hopefully your next move will be smarter than this one!" Q replied snidely.

I then guided the shuttle around the Enterprise and headed towards the wormhole at top speed. 

"Guess not." Q replied as he shook his head.

"Look, if you're not going to help me, then get out of my head!" I yelled.

"Come on Kadalynn, thinking I'm in your head makes about as much sense as thinking that you'd be able to pull this off." Q said and with a snap of a finger, he was gone.

The shuttle slowed dramatically before coming to a halt and hanging in space.

"No! Damn it!" I yelled as I began to frantically check the systems and saw that everything was operational. It wasn't until the shuttle began moving in reverse that I realized that the Enterprise was pulling me in with a tractor beam. Before I could do anything, I was beamed off the shuttle and directly onto the bridge.

"What the hell were you trying to pull?!" the captain asked angrily.

"I… I was just trying to go home, sir."

"Are you aware of the seriousness of what you have done?!"

"Yes, sir and I apologize. I…" my words were interrupted by a sharp rocking of the ship. Everyone gasped when they looked at the view screen and saw that the wormhole had collapsed. Tears filled my eyes when I realized that I would have been killed if I succeeded in my attempt.

"Well, Kadalynn, it seems that you can thank Cmdr. Data for saving your life once again. You can do so on your way to the brig." Capt. Picard said before nodding to Data, "Commander."

Never before had I seen such a livid expression on Data's face. He took my arm and guided me to the turbolift. Although he was obviously angry at me, he was still very gentle. However, he said nothing during our long walk to the brig.

"You haven't said a word to me since you left the bridge."

"What do you wish to talk about?" he asked flatly. Clearly the question was mainly rhetorical.

When we came to the cell, I panicked and grabbed his hand. He gently squeezed my hand for a brief moment before placing his hand on the small of my back to softly nudge me inside. After I turned to face him, he nodded to the guard, who activated the force field. The brief distortion the force field generated seemed to mock the emotional separation between me and Data.

"I'm so sorry, Data." I whispered, my voice cracking with sorrow.

"So am I." he said quietly before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12: Rewrite History

**Chapter Twelve: Rewrite History **

I spent my time in the brig contemplating the randomness of my actions._ 'What compelled me to do such a thing?!'_ I thought to myself, _'If not for Data pulling me in with the tractor beam, I would have died!' _

"So true my child!" Q exclaimed. He stood just outside my cell and was wearing a security uniform.

"You again?! What's up with all the outfits?!" I shouted.

"I could never stick to one style for very long. It's dull. Anyway, it's always refreshing for one to mix things up." Q replied before looking around, "I see you've found new digs. Kind of Spartan though."

"Shut up! Why can't you just leave me alone?! Why can't you just get out of my head?!"

This Q character really made my blood boil. Even worse, he frightened the mess out of me since, to my knowledge; he was a figment of my imagination.

"Now, now… don't be upset just because you wouldn't listen to reason. I tried to tell you your plan was a bad idea, but you didn't listen. We both see how that brilliant idea turned out."

My head was pounding and my patience had finally worn out.

"Okay. What is it?! What do I have to do to make you go away?!"

"Ah! That's what I like to hear! Ready to negotiate are we?"

"Just tell me what you want!"

"Alright my child. All you have to do is make the Enterprise your home; the rest will take care of itself."

"And just what is that supposed to accomplish?"

"It will help me to rewrite history."

"Rewrite history? Whose history? I don't understand..."

"You don't have to." Q answered abruptly and rather harshly, "Just do as you've been instructed and I'll get out of your hair… for the meantime anyway. Do we have an accord?"

Q extended his hand through the force field and I stared with amazement before shaking it reluctantly. It felt as if I had just sold my soul to the devil himself. Immediately upon shaking my hand, he disappeared.

I sat on the bed and stared at the ground. Eventually, I fell asleep. I dreamt of nothing, at least I couldn't remember dreaming. Then I heard the force field lower and I sat up. Beverly entered, the force field immediately raised behind her, and she sat beside me.

"Kadalynn, I heard about what happened." She said in a shocked voice comparable to how a teacher might sound when she catches a student eating glue, "What were you thinking?"

I really didn't want to hear any lectures, but I knew Beverly was right in her thinking.

"I wasn't." I answered glumly, "I just sort of, _panicked! _I really didn't want to hurt anybody. I just wanted to go home. I guess that ship has sailed."

Seeing that I was already beating myself up about the incident, Beverly didn't speak to me much longer before returning to sickbay. I sighed before standing up to pace the room and saw the chronometer on the wall outside my cell. It turned out that I had been in the brig for only five hours. However, it felt more like five months. Gold eyes interrupted my gaze at the chronometer. Startled out of my thoughts, I leapt back from the force field — which lowered upon Data's command.

"Kadalynn, I am here to escort you to the captain's ready room." Data said plainly and I made a move to step out of the cell, but he stopped me, "However, I wish to speak with you first."

"Data, I'm very sorry for what I've done. I was just desperate to get home. It's not that I don't like it here; it's just that I miss what I used to have. I just wish I could explain it in a way to get you to understand." I glumly explained.

"I do understand and I now realize some of my behavior towards your desire to return home was insensitive. I came to this realization when I recalled an experience during an away mission several years ago. I had been kidnapped by a man named Kivas Fajo, a dealer on a trade ship. He led the Enterprise crew to believe I was dead and he wanted me to remain among his 'one-of-a-kind' items… indefinitely. I repeatedly voiced my desire to return to the Enterprise — _my home — _but each time he denied me. He eliminated my right to choose and out of my intense desire to have you remain aboard the Enterprise, I have eliminated _your _right to choose. Kadalynn, for that, I am very sorry." Data explained, his face reflected the somber sincerity of his words.

"Data. I had no idea you'd been kidnapped." I said with shock and he nodded, "I'm so sorry that happened to you. If you weren't on duty right now, I'd hug you."

"I can arrange to take a brief break." He replied with a faint smile.

He stepped out of view of the brig guard and we embraced. A single tear trickled from my eye. It felt good to be hugged by him again. I heard a soft sigh escape his mouth, which was close to my right ear.

"I have missed you, Kadalynn." he whispered.

At first, the sentiment seemed strange to me since I had just seen him hours ago, but then it dawned on me, he missed my friendship and our closeness. Recently, everything had gotten so tense and uncomfortable.

"I've missed you too." I replied, "But I'm scared that my time on the Enterprise may be finished. I'm scared that despite our reconciliation, our friendship will be over."

"Do not worry about that. Everything will be fine… I promise." Data replied with a smile as he ended the embrace.

"Data, do you know something I don't?" I asked, but Data ignored the question as he continued to smile softly.

"Come, we must see the captain." Data said as he led me out of the cell.

* * *

When we entered the captain's ready room, my heart palpitated when I saw the captain at his desk and Cmdr. Riker in one of the chairs. Capt. Picard motioned for me to sit in the empty seat next to the first officer. It was a welcome invitation since I felt like my knees were about to buckle. What transpired next shocked me beyond belief! Although I was reprimanded, there was to be no further punishment for my actions. It turned out that Counselor Troi had informed the captain of my intense confusion and panic that led to my lapse in judgment. She had convinced him that I really didn't intend to cause any harm. The captain went on to explain that the quality of my work was always exemplary and that all I lacked was a bit of discipline. 

"Cmdr. Data believes that the best place for you to receive such discipline is at Starfleet Academy." Capt. Picard explained. I looked over my shoulder and saw Data smiling knowingly as he nodded.

"Kadalynn, you would make a fine cadet." Data said with a note of pride in his voice, "The level of dedication you apply to your work is commendable."

"I agree." Cmdr. Riker replied, "However, if you're accepted to the academy, I hope you'll pay extra attention when you're instructed on operational protocols; such as the respect for the use of pass codes. I for one am extremely disappointed that you used my pass code during your… brief excursion."

"Commander, I've only seen you use the code once and I never planned to actually use it. I didn't even realize I remembered it until I did. I just panicked. I know it's no excuse, but…"

"You're right, it's no excuse. However, the moment you saw my pass code, you should have reported it immediately." Cmdr. Riker gruffly interrupted.

"Number one, that is enough." Capt. Picard replied, "We are all aware of Kadalynn's mistakes, as is she. However, it will do us very little good to dwell on the issue. She has made it abundantly clear and has accepted full responsibility for her actions. That is a quality I wish were present in more Starfleet officers. Kadalynn, Cmdr. Data will help you in preparation for the Starfleet Academy entrance exam. Dismissed."

I shakily rose to my feet and Data escorted me out of the captain's ready room. Everything was going so fast. I was amazed that the captain didn't plan on keeping me in the brig indefinitely.

* * *

Data and I went to his quarters where he showed me photos of Starfleet Academy as well as an overview of the campus. He also told me about his experiences from when he attended the academy. The more I heard about it, the more excited I became about possibly attending. Then came reality. Data explained the difficulty of the academy's entrance exam. Well, of course Data had no trouble passing it. When he finished speaking, it became very quiet. The silence was uncomfortable since I knew he was staring at me, yet I avoided his gaze until he gently touched my shoulder. When I finally looked at him, I saw a very soft smile on his face as he leaned forward, taking my face in his hands to lift my mouth to meet his. The warmth of his lips against mine felt like the gentle caress of the sun's heat after a long winter. After the first kiss, we hesitated before continuing. He held me close as he kissed me passionately. Planting a trail of kisses upwards along my neck, his lips met my ear, on which he gently nibbled. 

"Kadalynn, I have missed you so much." He whispered between kisses. "I have missed your touch, your scent, your taste…"

The sound of his smooth voice was laden with passion, it was intoxicating. I felt my defenses weaken with each kiss and I began to surrender to him all over again.

_'Here we go again.'_ I thought nervously.

Then suddenly, I became flustered as I recalled the night of our intimacy and the intense fear I felt in the middle of it. As much as it tormented me to do so, I pulled away from Data's embrace, but didn't have the strength to move far.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Data, I'm just… I'm not ready to go that far, at least not now." I told him.

"It is alright." He gently replied as he embraced me and stroked my hair, "You do not have to do anything you are uncomfortable with. Please, do not leave."

I looked up into his eyes before we started kissing again. He slowly raised me to stand with him. I was so distracted by the kisses, I didn't realize he was leading me to his bed until we were standing at the foot of it. I immediately tried to pull away from him, but he held me steady.

"Data, I'm not ready."

"I gave you a promise, we will not do anything you are uncomfortable with. I will honor that promise." He said as he gently lowered me onto the bed.

My heart pounded in my chest as he lay beside me and continued to shower me with loving kisses. I trusted him completely and I knew that he would not betray that trust. My mind and my body were at war. Physically, I wanted him so badly I could almost taste it, but mentally, I just wasn't ready. Eventually, my mind won the battle. Data and I didn't make love that night, but instead kissed and embraced until I fell asleep in his arms. It was the best sleep I've gotten in a very long time.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to Data's voice, gently coaxing me to rouse. The scent of coffee and pastries filled the air. Data smiled down at me before leaning in to give me a kiss, but I turned my face and shielded my mouth. Unfortunately, morning breath was still an issue, even in the 24th century. 

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"I need to clean my teeth first." I said with embarrassment. Before Data could object, I leapt out of bed and into the bathroom where I showered and cleaned my teeth.

When I was done, I emerged from the bathroom wearing a robe. I had forgotten that I wasn't in my own quarters and that I had no uniform, other than the one in which I had fallen asleep.

I was pleasantly surprised to see Data had replicated a fresh uniform for me. He even replicated a bra and panties to wear underneath. As I dressed, I was surprised that he managed to determine my exact size. When I joined him in the other room, I saw the source of the tempting smell of breakfast. There was an impressive spread on the table which consisted of coffee, fruit and pastries. A beautiful bouquet of exotic wildflowers served as a centerpiece. The setting was incredibly romantic.

He pulled out a chair for me and I eagerly sat. I was famished and couldn't wait to dig in. I had my eye on a scone and a mini croissant.

"Data…" was all I could say as I was rendered speechless by his kiss.

"I love you, Kadalynn." He said with a gentle smile. For some reason, I was unable to say it back. Maybe I didn't believe I loved him, although I really did care about him. Maybe I was just in denial. Feeling awkward, I changed the subject.

"What's the occasion for all this?" I asked, noticing the smile fade from his face slightly at the fact I hadn't returned the sentiment.

"We are now a couple." Data answered, a slight smile reemerging on his face, "I wanted our first breakfast together to be memorable. I wanted it to be special."

"It _is_ special, Data." I said as I became misty-eyed, "No one has ever gone out of there way for me the way you have."

After enjoying breakfast, it was time for Data to report for duty. Since I was now training for the exam, I needed to study the routines and procedures as performed by the crew. However, before we left, I stopped in my tracks when I realized something.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

"Kadalynn, is there a problem?"

"Yes. I can't leave, not right now."

"Why not?"

"It's very early and the corridors are busy. If someone sees me leaving your quarters, they'll know that I've spent the night here."

Data thought for a moment with a concerned look on his face.

"You do not wish for anyone to find out about us. Are you embarrassed to be with me?"

"No. I'm not embarrassed. I just think we should wait a while before publicly displaying our relationship."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. Let's just take it one day at a time, alright?"

"Alright." Data replied, but it was clear that he didn't completely agree with my request.

Data came up with a plan that he report to Engineering while I waited in his quarters for five minutes. At that time, the corridor would be clear enough for me to leave his quarters undetected by others. However, I needed to be precise with my departure since there would only be a fifteen second window before the corridor would be filled with the next wave of crewmembers. I waited anxiously until the time came. When it did, I quickly headed for the door to exit, but was tripped by Spot, who dashed in front of me while I was in mid-step. I fell flat on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. By the time I recovered and stepped out into the hall I breathed a sigh of relief until I turned and realized that I had been seen by Lt. Gomez — _of all people!_ She stared daggers at me before storming past me, intentionally bumping into my shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13: Out of Proportion

**Chapter Thirteen: Out of Proportion **

A few evenings later, Geordi and I were sitting in Ten Forward. He was telling me several humorous stories about his days at the academy. Suddenly, Lt. Gomez looked over at me and started laughing hysterically. It was clear she'd had way too much to drink.

"It's sad when people don't know their limits." Geordi quietly replied as we watched her resist being taken away by security.

"Let me go!" she slurred, "I'll leave in a minute, but first, I want to say hello to the lovely Kadalynn!"

"Oh no." I whispered as I tried my best to bury my face in my hands to shield myself from the crowd's gaze.

"Noooo! Don't try to hide!" she sang, "You should be proud of yourself for what you've done… or should I say, _who_ you've done!"

The crowd murmured as they wondered what Lt. Gomez was talking about. Geordi stood up and addressed her.

"Lt. Gomez, if you don't leave with security right now, I'll have you forcibly removed and cited for public disorder!" he said sternly.

At that moment, Data entered the room and was confused about the unfolding scene that was taking place before him.

"But Commander, don't you want to know more? After all, it does concern your best friend! Oh look! He's right on time!" she said and the crowd gasped before looking at Data, "That's right, everyone! This little tramp has been sleeping with Cmdr. Data!"

Everyone in the room looked as if they'd been slapped. Other than myself, Data looked the most shocked of all.

"Shut up!" I shrieked, my face grew hot and my head felt like it would explode.

I leapt from my seat, but Geordi held me back.

"Lt. Gomez! That is enough! You will leave this area immediately and report to sickbay for detoxification." Data sternly ordered, but Lt. Gomez chuckled defiantly.

"Oh, Commander, you're not going to rough me up like you did Kadalynn, are you? Apparently the poor girl couldn't handle you; she had to come to sickbay for treatment afterwards." she said and Data gave me a prying look, but I averted his gaze and hurled myself over to try to attack Lt. Gomez, but Geordi caught me once again.

"No!" I shrieked tearfully. I wanted to tear her into pieces and didn't care what the consequences would be. She was ruining my reconstructed life by blowing things out of proportion.

"Kadalynn, stop! She's not worth it!" he told me as I continued to struggle against him. He then turned to the security officers, "Ugh! Can somebody get her the hell out of here?!" he hissed at the security officers who promptly grabbed the unruly Lieutenant.

As she was dragged out of Ten Forward, Lt. Gomez continued to rant.

"Serves you right for screwing around with an appliance, Kadalynn! At least I can get a _real _man!" Lt. Gomez laughed bitterly.

Now, that statement hurt more than anything she said so far. I guess the part that really hurt was that she referred to Data as an appliance. Seeing the shocked look on his face after she said it made me feel even worse. In my opinion, Data was more of a man than many I've met in my entire life. She didn't know him, but was passing judgment on him as if he had no rights, hopes dreams or feelings — feelings that were clearly hurting at the moment. This is what sent me over the edge.

"You bitch! How dare you?!" I shrieked, struggling in vain to break from Geordi's grasp.

"Kadalynn, calm down!" Geordi pleaded.

I was too busy crying to fully grasp what was going on from that point on. I vaguely remember someone telling me to breathe. I felt myself grow weak and heavy while Geordi's hands helped lower me gently to the floor. Geordi and Data were vigorously instructing me to breathe, but I just couldn't. My chest felt too tight and it felt like I was drowning. I could feel my body thrash around violently as it suffered from oxygen deprivation. I could no longer see anything, which added to my panic.

_"Medical emergency in Ten Forward!"_ Geordi reported.

"Hold her down, she's gonna hurt herself!" a voice called and then suddenly I felt someone on top of me, pinning me down to the floor. Geordi held my head still in order to prevent it from banging against the floor. I was barely able to twitch and I felt as paralyzed as the day Data discovered me. Then I heard a terrified scream that I now realize was my own.

"Kadalynn, it is alright. I have got you. Kadalynn, can you hear me? I love you." I heard Data say, his warm breath against my cheek as he continued to hold me still.

I could hear the blood rush to my ears from my frantic, beating heart and I could think of nothing, nothing at all… except for him.

"Data…" I said in barely a whisper before everything went quiet and I realized that I _did_ love him, no matter how hard I tried to deny it.


	14. Chapter 14: Moment of Choice

**Chapter Fourteen: Moment of Choice **

Eventually, the silence broke and I felt a searing pain just above and below my heart. My vision cleared and I saw a nurse hovered above me. She wore an all white uniform and was speaking to a doctor. I noticed that I was in a hospital room in the 21st century! Just when I made an attempt to speak, everything went black again.

"Doctor! We're losing her again!" a nurse exclaimed urgently.

I felt a quick jolt course through my body before I opened my eyes once again and was shocked to find myself in sickbay on the Enterprise. I was surrounded by the medical staff, Beverly — who was working her ass off to save my life — and Data, who was wearing an expression of extreme worry I had never seen on him before.

"Kadalynn, please do not leave me." Data desperately implored.

"Hold on, Kadalynn!" Beverly demanded.

Suddenly, Q appeared in a doctor's uniform. He was standing next to Data before walking to my side.

"Well, you seem to get yourself into one sticky situation after the next. When I picked you I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Picked me? For what?" I said but not allowed, something wouldn't allow me to talk and at that moment I realized I was experiencing telepathy with Q.

"I told you before. You're here to help me to rewrite history. However, I can't make you do it; you have to agree to help me."

"Well, at the moment, I'm not exactly in the position to rewrite anything."

"Oh contraire! You are in the most important position to alter the course of so many lives my dear, Kadalynn. You have to make a choice."

"What kind of choice?"

"Sacrifice; you see my child, you have to decide if you will sacrifice your life to save another."

"Whose life am I supposed to be saving?"

Q smiled before turning to face Data.

"_His._" Q replied, "All you have to do is give up your own life."

I thought about it for a moment and as much as it hurt to think of Data's life hanging in the balance because of me, I was too scared to make such a large sacrifice.

"I can't! I'm sorry!" I gasped out loud before going into uncontrollable convulsions.

"Damn it! I'm losing her! Kadalynn!" Beverly exclaimed and her voice began to fade, "Increase voltage!"

After another round of searing pain in my chest, I was back in the 21st century hospital and the doctors were feverishly working to save me.

"She can't endure this much longer." one doctor said, "If this continues, we won't be able to bring her back at all. We need to stabilize her immediately!"

"Kadalynn, you're running out of time. You need to make your decision." Q said, he was still wearing a doctor's uniform.

"I thought I already did." I thought aloud.

"Yes. However, it was an uninformed decision." Q said before he snapped.

We were no longer in the hospital room, but in space. There were two ships facing each other, one was the Enterprise and the other was a menacing looking vessel. Both ships had significant damage.

"This is what your sacrifice will prevent." Q said with a serious expression on his face as he looked at the unfolding scene.

Before I could ask any questions, I saw something flying out of the Enterprise. No, it wasn't a thing, it was a person!

"Oh my goodness! Who is that?" I shouted with fear, knowing a human could not survive such an exposure to space.

"Can you think of no one who can survive through space like that?"

At that moment, I knew it was Data.

"What is he doing?"

"You'll see. It won't be long now."

Q was right; it didn't take long for me to see what he was trying to show me. Within minutes, the ship blew up with Data inside!

"NO!" I shrieked. It felt as if my heart had exploded along with the ship.

As I sobbed the scene around us became white.

"Do you understand now why you must make a decision? Your sacrifice will change this event. He doesn't have to die. This event doesn't have to happen."

"But _I_ have to die, is that it?"

"Not necessarily, you can sacrifice your life and still live."

Everything was starting to make sense and it scared me, but I still resisted and procrastinated by asking more questions.

"How can I stop something that hasn't happened yet?!"

"Kadalynn, Kadalynn! What part of 'rewriting history' don't you understand? Don't you get it? This has _already _happened! You're quite literally living in the past, don't you see? So what'll it be?"

At that moment, I realized what Q meant! I had to let go of the past I was desperately clinging to, even while staring in the face of death! My newfound understanding didn't make my decision easier. I once again faced the fact that if I refused to let go of my past, I would wake up in my own time while dying on the Enterprise. At the same time, if I finally let go of my past, I would die in my century, but live on the Enterprise. See my dilemma? I thought about it for what seemed like an eternity before tearfully making my decision.

"Yes!" I sobbed weakly, "I will! I will sacrifice my life for him! I love him!"

Q smiled, but I was sobbing uncontrollably. I somehow knew I couldn't reverse my decision and I was mourning for my old life anew.

"You've made the right decision my child." Q said and with a snap, he was gone.

I couldn't hear or feel my heartbeat. Nor could I feel or hear myself breathing. I couldn't feel anything at all! However, one sense remained; the sense of hearing. It was faint, but I could hear Beverly talking to Data.

"Data, please! You have to let her go!" Beverly's voice said urgently.

"No! I will not!" Data shot back.

"Please Data; I can't shock her until you move. Your circuits will be fried!"

"I will be fine. Doctor please… do it!" Data said and there was a pause, "Do it! That is an _order_, doctor!"

My body suddenly became rigid and felt as if it were surrounded by a cool current that quickly warmed me up from the inside. I felt a gentle pulse radiating from my midsection and realized it was my heart. There was something wrapped around my midsection and pressed against my cheek. When I opened my eyes, I realized it was Data hugging me with one arm, his face pressed against mine. My vision was a little fuzzy, but I wasn't complaining since I was glad to see anything!

"Data." I called in barely a whisper. I felt more exhausted that I'd ever been!

His face was etched with surprise and relief as his lips curled in a faint smile.

"Kadalynn, I thought I had lost you." he said as he stared into my eyes with his warm golden gaze.

"For a while we did! Thank goodness you pulled through, Kadalynn; you gave us all a big scare… several in fact." Beverly said.

"Several?" I asked gingerly.

"You went into cardiac arrest… three times."

My mouth fell open and I was agape with shock.

"You mean… I actually _died?"_ I asked quietly with tears in my eyes.

Beverly nodded somberly. Data gently placed his fingers under my chin, returning my gaze to his.

"You are alive now, that is all that matters; that, and our love."

"But Data…" I faintly uttered before he interrupted me with a kiss.

I was apprehensive about showing affection to Data publicly, so I tried to resist — albeit not much. I quickly relaxed into the kiss, reached my hand up and ran my fingers through his thick, luxurious locks. I nearly lost my life and the man I loved. It made no sense to try to deny Data or myself of the love we both desperately needed.

* * *

Data aggressively investigated the fact that Lt. Gomez knew private details about my medical records. It was revealed that Lt. Gomez had accessed my medical files without authorization. I was very upset about the findings, but Data absolutely livid and was relentless in having her brought to justice. He wanted her off the Enterprise since her antics nearly cost me my life. It was clear to him that the same thing could happen in the future since she was obviously an unstable woman. I wasn't well enough to attend the hearing, but I heard that Lt. Gomez was a sobbing mess as she tried to apologize to Data for the things she said about him. However, she expressed no remorse about my having almost died. In fact, she stated that perhaps it was my destiny to die and that the Enterprise crew should stop interfering so that she and Data could finally be together. She openly declared that she and Data belonged together and that I only got in their way. Her disturbing statements only sealed her fate. In addition to the unlawful access of records, she was charged with disorderly conduct. She was therefore dishonorably discharged from Starfleet. I never saw her again. I can't say that I was sorry about that. It was actually a relief.

* * *

During the following weeks, I recovered rapidly while Data continued to train me for the academy entrance exam. The decision to continue my training was my own. Data was concerned it would interfere with my recovery, but it actually seemed to speed up the process. When I left the Enterprise to take the exam, I found myself in an ironic position. Just weeks earlier, I wanted nothing more than to leave the ship, now it broke my heart to leave. I realized I would miss Data and my friends terribly, even though I would not be gone longer than a few days. I was touched to see my closest friends and even the Captain himself, came to the transporter room to see me off. Overwhelmed, I began to tear up as they wished me luck. 

"I really don't want to let you guys down. You've all been so good to me." I said.

"Kadalynn, just do your best. That will be satisfactory." the captain replied with a smile.

The group saw Data and I staring at each other and decided to give us a moment alone. As soon as the group exited the transporter room, Data and I clashed in a passionate kiss. I had forgone wearing lipstick just in case this event took place.

"I love you, Data. Thanks for all your help. I hope I'll make you proud." I told him.

"You already have." he replied as he brushed my cheek with his hand.

The group returned to the room as I took my place on the transporter pad. However, I stared only at Data before I was beamed off the ship. It was my first time being beamed anywhere consciously and there was a brief sensation of not being able to breathe. Data warned me about this well before my scheduled transport, I'm so glad he did, otherwise, I would've freaked!


	15. Chapter 15: Glitch

**Chapter Fifteen: Glitch **

Boy, they sure weren't lying when they said the exam was tough! During a few questions, I started to draw a blank, but I remembered my training once I took a few deep breaths and centered my thoughts. When all was said and done, I passed the Starfleet Academy entrance exam on my first try and couldn't wait to tell Data. He was on bridge duty at the time of my communiqué, so I left him a message, hoping he would get it and respond soon. I didn't have to wait long; he contacted me in less than half an hour to congratulate me. He was thrilled. When I returned to the Enterprise, I was shocked to be greeted by no one at all. All of my friends and colleagues were on duty. It was a counter-climactic return to say the least. I figured it was just as well since I was exhausted. I returned to my quarters, planning to take a hot shower, but when the doors opened I was utterly startled and jolted out of my thoughts. At that moment, I was so happy I had used the bathroom before my return to the ship; otherwise, it would have been a messy and embarrassing experience.

"Surprise!" a group yelled from inside.

Data, Geordi, Beverly, Cmdr. Riker and Counselor Troi were gathered in my quarters with a cake. The surprise had been orchestrated by Data. The celebration was brief since all had to return to their duties, except for Data who was scheduled for the night watch later that evening. As we ate cake, Geordi half-joked that I'd better enjoy my leisurely meals while I was aboard the Enterprise.

"At first it'll be fine, but once those exams come up, you'll master the art of multitasking… studying through nearly all your meals." Geordi chuckled.

"Well, I guess all's well. I need to lose a few pounds anyway." I chuckled.

After the group dispersed, Data and I were left all alone with nothing but silence to fill the air. He moved close and kissed me tenderly.

"Congratulations on your acceptance to the academy. I knew you could do it." Data proudly whispered as he embraced me, "Although I am proud of you, I find that I am also saddened by your acceptance since it will drastically reduce the amount of time we spend together. I will miss you… very much."

I gently broke the embrace and looked up at him.

"I'll miss you too, Data." I replied, "But it's not permanent and I'm only going to attend the two-year program since I don't plan on becoming a full-fledged officer. I'll have holidays off and will be able to see you during those times."

"It is not sufficient. However, I have no choice but to accept it. Although, you do realize that in the event the Enterprise is called away on a dangerous mission during your scheduled leave from the academy, you will not be able to return to the ship during that time." He answered.

"I hadn't thought of that. I guess we can only hope for the best." I replied glumly.

Once again, Data pulled me close and kissed me, but more passionately this time. We got lost in the gentle sensation of the kiss. He gently traced the contours of my face as he continued to kiss me, moving his lips to concentrate on the delicate spot on my neck. At the same time, he began to unfasten the front of my uniform when I pulled away.

"Data, I'm sorry. I'm still not ready." I said gently, before he could ask what was wrong. However, he still had questions.

"Do you not wish to make love because of what happened the first time? Are you afraid of me… that I will injure you again?"

"No! Data. Don't you dare blame yourself for that. You asked was I alright and I said yes. It was my fault for not knowing when to stop. I thought it was just a little discomfort that would pass. Anyway, it's not like I was seriously injured or anything. I was fine. Lt. Gomez took something very minor and blew it way out of proportion!"

Seeing Data's glum look brighten only slightly, I took his hands into my own.

"Data. You are gentle, attentive, caring and loving. For all those reasons and more, I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally. I love you." I reassured and he smiled even broader.

"I love you, Kadalynn. I will be patient until you are ready. I would like us to both enjoy the experience when the time is right… for _both_ of us."

At that moment, his words solidified my knowledge of how lucky I was to be in a relationship with him.

The semesters at the academy were very tough, yet they seemed to fly by very quickly. Before I knew it, I was just two semesters away from graduating. Data and I made the most of whatever time we had together during my breaks. There were several times when we almost consummated our relationship, but I could never go through with it. I realized that I was terrified, not of him, but of having the scary sensation I felt the first time we were intimate. I think Data and I set a record in terms of how long we continued to date without the element of physical intimacy. Data continued to be very understanding, but I noticed that he was becoming a bit concerned and I could tell his patience was waning. One semester, I finally decided to put an end to it and vowed to get over my fears during my next break, which was just a few weeks away.

Data and I missed each other like mad and we contacted one another regularly, using only secure channels in order to maintain our privacy. However, despite our carefulness, news of our relationship had gotten out on campus. I was initially bombarded with questions from my fellow cadets. Some were cute and harmless, but others were rude and perverted. However, I decided to keep the details of my love life to myself.

Thankfully, the cadets respected my privacy regarding my relationship with Data — for the most part. There were still the occasional whispers and conversations that would end abruptly in my presence. I ignored it and threw myself into my studies, pulling relatively decent grades in most areas, others needed significant improvement. I only had one more semesters to go. My contact had broken off with Data since he and the Enterprise crew had traveled for a mission on the Ba'ku planet. He had mentioned it to me a few weeks beforehand, not revealing any specifics of course. I missed him terribly and I longed to see him again. I missed Spot too. I found myself missing all things connected to Data's life.

One day, I was in one of the lounges, studying for an exam, when my Stellar Cartography instructor, Professor Lockwell, urgently called me into her office. She told me that Data had snapped during his assignment and attacked some of the Starfleet officers during their mission. At first I laughed, thinking it was some sort of joke, but the seriousness in her face sobered me. She showed me a video on her screen after warning me that it would be disturbing to watch. No warning could have ever prepared me for what I saw: Data aggressively striking the other officers, sending them flying like rag dolls. I could've sworn he killed at least two of them. I'd never seen him exhibit such brutal force. I shook my head as I saw him head-butt another officer before violently flipping him over the shoulder and slamming him to the ground. Tears filled my eyes as I watched him unsheathe his phaser and fire it repeatedly at the command center. I was speechless. I couldn't believe the same arms, that held and caressed me so gently could be so brutal. The professor ended the video and regarded me with a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry I had to show you that, but you wouldn't have believed me otherwise." Professor Lockwell stated with a sigh, "I'm afraid to tell you that unless Capt. Picard is able to apprehend Cmdr. Data, he will likely be destroyed."

I shrieked and sobbed as I demanded to be taken back to the Enterprise, but I was told it wasn't possible since the crew were on a delicate mission. I was devastated. All I could do was to sit and wait. I felt so helpless! It was very difficult for me to focus on my studies, but I did my best, knowing that Data would want me to continue my education. I eventually received an update stating that Capt. Picard and Lt. Worf had successfully apprehended Data. However, he nearly killed them in the process. I was relieved to hear the news that he was safely taken into custody, but was still worried about him.

The situation forced me to contemplate our relationship. I wondered if he might hurt or even kill me if such a malfunction were to happen again. Terrible scenarios played in my mind. What if he malfunctioned during our most intimate moments? How could I possibly defend myself? I then realized how powerless I'd be against him and it shook me up inside.

Once Data's damages had been repaired, I spoke to him once through a communiqué. He tried to discuss what happened, but I refused to talk about it. I was too scared. He repeatedly tried to contact me after that, but I made myself unavailable for awhile. I needed time to think. I wanted to make sure I didn't say the wrong things to him. After I felt a bit more confident, I was finally able to speak to him, but I kept our conversations brief.


	16. Chapter 16: Altering Course

**Chapter Sixteen: Altering Course **

At the end of the semester, I received a message from Cmdr. Riker informing me that a shuttle would arrive at the academy in a few hours to take me back to the Enterprise. He also mentioned that I'll likely be put on a project as a test to see how much I learned at the academy. The notion was exciting and intimidating all at once. I was also nervous about seeing Data for the first time since the incident on the Baku planet. I received notification when the shuttle arrived and I took my bag and left for the shuttle depot. There was only one shuttle waiting with the door open so I boarded. It was strange; usually the pilot would come out to escort me aboard. I wondered what lazy fool was piloting that day. As soon as I boarded, I came face to face with Data. I was thrilled to see him! 

"Data! It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed as I hugged him.

He hugged and kissed me in return. For a moment, all seemed well until I remembered what had happened on the Baku planet. I slowly peeled his arms away from me and stepped back at arms distance.

"I thought one of the Lieutenants were coming for me." I replied.

"Are you disappointed?" Data asked with a slight smile.

"No. Just very surprised, that's all."

As Data piloted the craft, I told him about my studies and the activities on campus. I barely breathed since I tried to fill up every gap in the conversation in order to avoid the subject of his malfunction. Data was unusually silent, which unnerved me, so I continued the discussion.

"Commander Riker told me that there's a special project waiting for me as soon as I return to the ship. I wonder what it is."

"I believe that project can wait." Data replied. That's when I noticed we were off course — _way_ off course!

"Data, this is not the way back to the Enterprise. We're headed in the opposite direction of where we should be going." I stated, unable to mask the fear in my voice.

"Yes, Kadalynn. I am aware of that. Your skills in navigation have improved markedly."

"Data, we're supposed to be going back to the Enterprise. Where are you taking me?" I asked, beginning to panic.

"It is a surprise. We will arrive at our destination shortly." Data answered.

In my mind, I feared he was malfunctioning again. I tried to think of possible ways to flee if that were the case, but there were no avenues of escape available. Eventually, I saw the most beautiful planet I've ever seen. It was green and blue in color and was very small. It almost reminded me of Earth, only the colors of this planet were ten times as intense. When we landed, Data took my hand and led me out the shuttle. I was frightened; I didn't know what he was doing. When I saw the environment, I stopped in my tracks to marvel at the beauty of it. We were between a beach and a jungle, but there were only enough accommodations for one couple every few miles. It became clear that Data's intent was to have us stranded on this planet. The sun was setting and the sky was a painting of various shades of pink orange yellow with purple clouds. I stood there with my mouth aghast as the sun dipped below the horizon and created an intense green flash of light. The unexpected wave of color intensified Data's golden hue for a brief moment. I noticed that he had missed the wonderful event since he'd been staring at me the whole time.

"Data! This is so beautiful!" I exclaimed silently.

"As are you." He replied softly.

Finally, I returned to my senses when I realized I was now very late for my arrival on the Enterprise.

"Data, Capt. Picard and Cmdr. Riker are going to kill us when they find out about our little pit stop. We'd better…"

"They are already aware of it. Cmdr. Riker suggested I take you someplace special so we could spend some uninterrupted time together. I decided to bring you here. I knew you would object to the excursion had I approached you about it, so I decided to surprise you. Was I successful?"

"Extremely successful." I nodded with my eyes wide with awe.

The sky was turning violet and millions of stars emerged. Data gathered my travel case and I noticed that he was carrying a small case as well. It struck me as odd since he never traveled with any items. Once we settled into our quarters, he drew me a hot bubble bath. There were candles and rose petals all around. I became very nervous, it was clear he was attempting to seduce me. We had only been intimate once and in the middle of the act I became very afraid and stopped it.

Noticing my discomfort, Data left me alone to disrobe and enjoy my bath. He checked in on me periodically by calling to me, making sure I hadn't fallen asleep. When I emerged from the tub, I realized I had nothing to change into. I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my body.

"Data." I called nervously.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes, but…"

The door hissed opened and he presented me with a beautiful blue nightgown. I took it in my shaky hands, admiring the silky fabric.

"Thanks Data, but I have pajamas in my case."

"Please, Kadalynn, this is a gift. I would be happy if you would wear it tonight."

_'I bet you would!' _I thought, trying not to laugh.

The gown was long and I thought the cut of it wouldn't display my curves too much, so I decided to appease him and wear his gift. When I emerged from the bathroom and saw the expression on his face, I realized I might have been wrong. Then I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and realized I _was_ wrong! The gown displayed and accentuated every feminine curve on my body. Knowing I was in trouble, I quickly opened my case, pulled out the most unflattering pajamas I owned and turned to walk to the bathroom. Data stopped me by gently seizing my arm and I gasped.

"Kadalynn, you look beautiful." He said as he took the pajamas from my hand and tossed them aside.

He brought his face closer to mine, but all I could think about was that stupid video! Why did the professor have to show it to me?! I turned away from Data and saw that he had set up a romantic dinner.

"Wow! This looks amazing! I'm really hungry too. Let's eat. " I exclaimed before pulling away and walking to the table. I really wasn't hungry, but I just wanted to put a little distance between us.

During the meal, Data did nothing but stare at me. There was a deafening silence between us which was broken by the pounding of my heart in my ears.

"Kadalynn, I know you are attempting to avoid me. Is this about the incident on the Baku planet? I notice you have been avoiding that topic as well." Data finally said.

Finishing my last bite of food and washing it down with a sip of wine, I nervously responded.

"Yes, Data. The whole thing scared me. I felt… helpless. Now I feel… oh, I can't even say it. I'd hate to hurt you more than I already have." I sighed.

"There is no need to explain. I understand that you are frightened that I may lose control again." He replied somberly, "You are afraid that I may injure you."

I said nothing in response, but a single tear streaming down my cheek was enough to confirm his suspicion.

"That is why I have brought you here Kadalynn. I knew if you would return to the Enterprise, you would avoid me at all costs. That would have jeopardized our relationship. I could not allow that to happen. Therefore, I knew I had to get you alone so we could discuss what happened on the planet and move forward. Bringing you here has also presented me with the opportunity to thoroughly express my love for you, without any distractions." Data explained.

We most of the evening discussing what happened on the planet. Data and I both expressed our feelings about the events. He mentioned that when Geordi removed his memory engrams, it also removed memories of me. Although Data couldn't remember what part of his memory was missing, he said he felt overwhelmingly incomplete and lonely without them — and me. Eventually, those memories were restored and it drove him to arrange our trip on the secluded planet.

Data led me outside the back portion of the quarters and into a small courtyard. There were several trees with only a few leaves on the branches. From each branch, hung hundreds of tiny candles and crystals, which sparkled in the moonlight. 'Moonlight Serenade' played softly in the background. Data asked me to dance. We held each other closely as we glided smoothly across the floor. The ground felt cool against my bare feet and I prayed Data wouldn't step on my toes, but he was a skillful dancer. We laughed as he surprised me with a few turns and dips. During one dip, he kissed me passionately. As we danced through several musical selections, the dance moves became increasingly sensual. We no longer laughed since the mood became seriously feverish. We kissed and caressed one another, all the while still gyrating to the seductive pulse of the music. The air no longer felt cool as tingling heat radiated from my body. My breathing quickened, as did my heartbeat.

Data went to our quarters but told me to remain outside. After a few agonizing minutes, he finally returned with blankets and several pillows. He neatly arranged them on the ground, forming a fluffy bed. Data returned his attention to me and kissed me anew, gently removing my gown. He gently cupped my breasts before kissing them tenderly and teasing me with his tongue while I ran my fingers though his lush locks. He took his time kissing his way up to my mouth, lingering at my collarbone and the magic spot on my neck. After I helped him out of his uniform, he gently lowered me to the makeshift bed he'd just made for us. However, I surprised him by rolling him onto his back and gently nibbling his ear before trailing very slow, gentle kisses from his neck all the way down to his belly button. I met his gaze with my own. He broke the gaze as he closed his eyes and gasped slightly when I played in his belly button with my tongue. It delighted me to see that he was enjoying himself. As I continued further, he startled me by grasping my hair. A slight moan escaped his mouth before he flipped me onto my back. As payback for what I'd done to him, he kissed me passionately while caressing me intimately. I repeatedly gasped, moaned and panted with fervent need and desire. He positioned himself above me and I suddenly tensed.

"Kadalynn, you will need to relax so I will not injure you." He whispered as he kissed my neck.

After a few deep breaths, I complied and he immediately seized his opportunity to merge with me. He was so gentle and in tune to my needs. It was so clear that he loved me as much as I loved him, if not more — if that's even possible. The repeated peaks of passion he had brought me to made me feel like I was on a rollercoaster. Suddenly, Data shifted our position slightly and I felt the same scary sensation I felt the first time we made love. It wasn't pain, it was something else. Frightened, I tried to stop it.

"Data, I'm scared. Please…"

"Shh. Do not be afraid. It will be alright. Please, trust me." He said as he took my hand, interlacing his fingers in my own as he continued his movements. It was clear that he knew what was happening to me even though I didn't.

Tears streamed from my eyes and my body quivered intensely as the sensation grew stronger and stronger. It was not pain, but the most intense pleasure I've ever felt in my life. It was all I could do to cry out his name while squeezing his hand and holding on to him, as if for dear life. Almost immediately afterwards, I felt the swells of Data's pleasure deep inside me. Completely drained of energy, I sank back against the pillows, staring up into the candles and crystals that dangled above us. As Data held me in his arms, I laid on his chest after kissing it a few times.

"Data, I love you." I said, tears of joy still streaming from my eyes.

"I love you, Kadalynn."

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until he woke me.

"Kadalynn. Honey. Wake up. I must show you something." He said gently.

I moaned softly, still wanting to sleep. I noticed the deep violet sky was becoming brighter and realized I had been asleep for some time. Data was crouched beside me, still unclothed. I remember thinking that his physique was so perfect and statuesque. He gave me the coordinating robe to the nightgown he'd given me and helped me put it on as I stood up. He put on a simple grey cotton robe.

"This is really pretty, Data. But couldn't this wait until later?" I asked, referring to the robe as I yawned.

Data chortled before turning my attention to the shimmering crystals.

"Remarkable, are they not?" he asked.

"Yes, they're beautiful." I said with a smile.

"Some people might even compare them to stars. I would love to catch a star for you, but unfortunately, that is not possible." Data said as he reached upwards and pulled one of the crystals from its string. As he lowered it, I realized it was a ring. "I guess this will have to suffice."

Data knelt on one knee and took my hand. I immediately began to shake as he placed the gorgeous sparkling ring on my finger.

"Oh my gosh!" I whispered.

"Kadalynn, will you honor me by becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" he asked. The sincerity in his voice brought even more tears to my eyes as I hugged him.

"Yes! I'll marry you! Data, I love you so much!"

"I love you, Kadalynn. You are my star."

At that moment the sun rose, illuminating all the crystals above us ten-fold. Multi-colored prisms danced around us as we kissed. We spent three wonderful days on the beautiful planet before we left for the Enterprise, where I would spend the rest of my break from the academy.


	17. Chapter 17: Taken

**Chapter Seventeen: Taken **

Data and I were on our way back to the Enterprise when some sort of rift opened directly in front of our shuttle. I was thrown back violently against my seat as Data immediately tried evasive maneuvers, but to no avail. The rift seemed to swallow our shuttle — which shook vigorously for a few seconds. When we cleared the rift, it seemed to have disappeared and we were apparently in Romulan territory. Immediately upon our arrival, we were met by a large Romulan Vessel which dwarfed our shuttle. The ship locked onto us with a tractor beam. Upon being hailed, Data stated our situation and the fact we had traveled through some sort of rift. However, the Romulans were hearing none of it and insisted that the Federation had sent us to spy on them. Knowing that spies were almost never treated delicately, I panicked and grabbed Data's hand.

"Data..." I replied in a quivering, terrified voice.

"It will be alright. Try to remain calm." Data replied, the strength in his voice building my confidence — albeit slightly.

We were beamed off the shuttle and onto the Romulan ship. Data's phaser was immediately seized and we were led down a dimly lit corridor by four guards — presumably to the brig. I heard faint voices coming from inside a room, the doors opened briefly to reveal a medical lab. There was a small crying baby on the table. I only caught a glimpse before the doors closed, but it was enough for me to see that the baby was human! It appeared they were doing some kind of strange, painful experiment on the poor baby. Apparently I had been staring a little too hard because one of the Romulan soldiers sharply jabbed his disrupter into my back causing me to cry out.

"Keep moving and keep your eyes forward!" the soldier snarled contemptuously.

I saw Data make a very small and quick movement as he glared at the soldier, but thought better of it. Then he looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. I wanted to ask him what had happened, but knew that would be a bad idea. I gasped when I saw the date on one of the consoles. It was 2360! We had gone back in time over a decade! Hearing my gasp, Data noticed the discrepancy as well, but gave me a reassuring nod.

We were led to separate cells and I was interrogated for hours on end. The Romulans asked what I knew about 'the exchange' and I told them the truth; that I knew nothing! However, they didn't believe me and boy did I pay for it. They sat me in a chair and the next thing I knew, I was bombarded with unbearable pain that made my car accident injuries seem like a day at the spa. My muscles tensed and screamed for mercy — which was given at sporadic intervals to make room for more questioning. When they found that I wasn't telling them what they wanted to hear, the interrogator left the room, but not before saying: "Silly human, if you only told us the truth you may have lived." It was at that moment that I knew I faced execution.

For several moments, I only had my thoughts to keep me company. Although we had been there one day, it seemed like years! I jumped at the sound of the force field as it was deactivated. After closing my eyes and sighing, I prepared for the end. I was terrified that I was about to be executed, but when I reopened my eyes, I saw a most wonderful sight.

"Data!" I exclaimed, "I've never been happier to see you!"

"The feeling is mutual, Kadalynn." he said as he nuzzled my hair.

Data promptly broke the restraints on the chair to set me free. I immediately hugged him and cried.

"Are you alright Kadalynn? Have they hurt you?"

"Yes… but I'm alright now that you're here. How did you escape your cell?"

"I seized an opportunity when one of the guards lowered the force field in order to have me interrogated. I disabled the guards and acquired their weapons. Kadalynn, I need you to do something, but you must be very careful." Data replied very seriously.

"What do you need me to do?" I whispered fearfully.

"You must go to the lab and retrieve the infant. It is critical that he comes with us."

"What?! You want me to kidnap a child?!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Shh. It is not kidnapping since he does not belong to the Romulans. While you retrieve him, I will secure the area. I will then meet you in the lab and we will leave for the shuttle." Data said. I opened my mouth to say something, but he interrupted, "Please, do not attempt to argue. I need you to trust me."

"Data, of course I trust you. I just don't understand…"

"You will later, I promise, but there is not enough time to explain now. Take this."

He handed me one of the disrupters he had retrieved from one of the guards and my hand immediately trembled. I never held a weapon before. I looked down at the disrupter and Data grasped my hand to keep it from shaking.

"Please, do not point it at me." he said and I gasped when I realized I was so nervous I didn't notice it was pointed in his direction.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Data instructed me on how to hold and operate the weapon. The setting was on 'stun', but he also showed me how to change it to a 'kill' setting if necessary. The very thought of killing someone sent shivers down my spine. This was the toughest assignment Data had ever given me. He took the belt which held the disrupter's holster and moved close to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and fastened the belt in place, keeping his hands on my hips after he finished doing so. Unable to contain my feelings any longer, I kissed him, not knowing if I'd ever get to do so again. He hugged me so tightly for a moment I thought I might faint, but he quickly ceased the embrace.

"We must hurry. Please, be very careful. I love you, Kadalynn." Data said.

"I love you too."

After that sentiment, we exited the room and I slowly progressed towards the lab. I traveled the dimly lit corridor while holding disrupter upwards and close to my body. I heard the alarm sound and my heart began pounding. I approached the lab and I ducked inside. There was a Romulan doctor in the process of wrapping the screaming baby up in a blanket as she tried to quiet him.

"Shh… it's okay, Shinzon. There's no need to cry my little warrior…" the doctor turned upon hearing me enter.

Not knowing what else to do, I pointed the weapon at her.

"Step away from the baby now!" I ordered.

The doctor sneered at me a moment before obeying my command.

"Okay." I said to myself before addressing the doctor again, "Where are his records?"

"Excuse me?"

"His records! Do_ not _attempt to stall, doctor!" I said with an aggression I didn't know I had.

At that moment, I heard the sound of guards approaching so I quickly scooped the baby into my arm, holding him close to my shoulder. I retrained the weapon in the doctor's direction afterwards and quickly stood behind her. Immediately afterwards, two Romulan guards entered the lab, their disrupters drawn. I pressed my disrupter to the doctor's neck, praying I wouldn't have to fire. I could hardly think with the baby screaming in my ear and my head began to throb at the sound.

"Back away or the doctor gets it!" I sneered, trying my best to hide my fear.

"If you kill her, you'll lose your leverage." one soldier retorted after chuckling coldly.

I thought for a moment and regretted what I had to say next, even though I knew it was a bluff.

"Not quite. I'll still have the little one." I replied as coldly as I could to convince them that I was a potential threat to the child.

The guards looked at one another, then looked at me as if I were crazy. Nonetheless, they lowered their weapons.

"Drop your weapons and kick them away!" I ordered. The guards reluctantly obeyed.

The door opened and Data performed a Vulcan pinch on both guards, rendering them unconscious. He did the same to the doctor before checking on me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get out of here, okay?" I replied anxiously.

The baby continued to cry as we walked through the corridors. I felt badly since I didn't know what was wrong, but it was a welcome distraction to keep my mind off the dozens of unconscious guards sprawled throughout the corridors. I caught a chill as I had a flashback to the day Data rescued me from the ship on which he discovered me.

"Why is he crying?" Data asked with concern.

"I don't know, maybe he's scared." I answered helplessly, "How did you secure the area so quickly?"

"I sealed off all access to this deck before disabling all the guards on this level."

"Sealed off? Wait a minute? Isn't the shuttle five decks down? How are we going to get there?"

"I reprogrammed the computer to accept my commands. The Romulans will not be able to use key functions until they figure out my password and that is a highly unlikely possibility. We will use the transporter to beam ourselves to the shuttle bay." Data explained.

A few moments later, we entered the transporter room. There were six unconscious Romulan officers sprawled on the floor. I looked at Data with concern and couldn't hold my curiosity any longer.

"Data, you didn't have to kill anyone did you?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted an answer.

"No. It was not necessary."

I exhaled a sigh of relief. As he punched the coordinates into the console, I realized the baby had stopped crying. Once everything was set, he guided me to the transporter pad.

"You will need to draw your weapon. There are likely Romulan soldiers awaiting our arrival." Data replied and I reluctantly withdrew my disrupter from its holster while clutching the baby securely, as if for comfort. As Data and I stood back to back, we were beamed from the transporter room to the shuttle bay. Sure enough, we had company. Immediately upon rematerializing, the Romulans fired upon us. I felt a cool sensation graze my abdomen. The sensation quickly turned hot and painful and I cried out before returning fire, stunning the Romulan that hit me. Data was so quick and stealthy; by the time I had shot the guard who injured me; he had already disabled the other five guards in the room.

"You are injured." Data replied with worry in his eyes.

"It's just a flesh wound. I'll be alright." I replied. I was more concerned for the baby and I checked to make sure he hadn't been hurt during the exchange. Thank goodness he hadn't been. I was surprised that he was sleeping peacefully.

It felt so good to be back on a Federation shuttle. Data treated my injuries as soon as we were far enough from the Romulan ship. When Data resumed piloting the shuttle, he looked to see if he could locate the rift we initially traveled through. Several hours went by and I became nervous that the Romulans would come after us. The baby was a welcome distraction and he kept me busy with things like changing his diapers, feeding and bathing him. I was sitting in the inner cabin humming a song to the child as he fell asleep in my arms. I looked up when I had the feeling I was being watched. Data was standing by the entryway, staring at me with a smile.

"Data, I didn't know you were there." I whispered.

"Did I startle you?"

"A little, but it's alright." I said before returning my gaze to the little one, "He looks so peaceful. It's like he finally knows he's safe."

Data stood by my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Kadalynn, you are so beautiful!"

I smiled as I looked up at him before saying: "You're not so bad yourself."

Based on the look in his eyes I could tell there was something on his mind. Before I could ask, he was already revealing it.

"Kadalynn, would you like to have children someday?"

"I see Shinzon has got you thinking." I said with a nervous smile.

"I have been thinking about it since the beginning of our relationship. However, I did not think it was appropriate to bring it up… until now."

"I would like to raise a family someday, but I'm afraid…" I sighed before finishing the statement. It was hard to admit my self-doubt, "…I'm afraid I won't be a very good mother."

I crossed the room and gently placed Shinzon in the crib Data had replicated. He joined me and turned me to face him.

"Kadalynn, do not be so hard on yourself. I believe you would be a _remarkable_ mother!"

Before either of us could say anything else, the shuttle sensors went off and Data swiftly returned to the pilot's cabin. Shinzon awoke and began crying. I held him in my arms as I left the room to join Data.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The rift has reappeared. I am taking the shuttle through. There will be turbulence, please secure yourself."

I quickly buckled myself into a seat and held Shinzon close as I tried to calm his cries. The shuttle shook violently as it entered the rift, but the tremors quickly dissipated after we cleared the rift. Data immediately sent a communiqué to the Enterprise explaining our situation and that it would take us four days to return to the ship. However, the captain plotted a course to meet us, which cut our time in half.

During the two days before we rendezvoused with the Enterprise, Shinzon exhausted me. There were late night feedings and many diaper changes. Data offered his assistance when he was able to take a break from piloting the shuttle, giving me the opportunity to take a much needed nap and shower. The warmth of the shower soothed my aching muscles and relaxed my mind. When I was done, I entered the cabin and saw Data, holding the tiny sleeping baby in his arms, rocking gently as he sang an Italian lullaby. It was a beautiful thing to witness! At that moment, I imagined that he was holding our child and it filled me with warmth, but reality came crashing in when I suddenly remembered that I would not be able to have his children. Nevertheless, I shook off the negative thought and admired the scene before me. _'We could always adopt.'_ I thought with a hopeful sigh.

"That's a good look for you, Data." I said with a smile.

"It is for you as well."

"I wonder who this little guy belongs to and where he came from." I said as I sat beside Data on the sofa and admired the baby.

"There is no need to wonder, Kadalynn. I know who he is. That is why I asked you to bring him with us."

My jaw dropped slightly and I realized that Data would likely always be one thousand steps ahead of me.

"How do you know who he is?"

"When the Romulan guard escorted us past the laboratory, I overheard a conversation; one that detailed a plot to infiltrate the Federation. The plan would be carried out by Shinzon."

"But he's just a baby."

"Yes, he is now. However, I believe when the time came to carry out the plot, they would have accelerated his aging process so he could replace Captain Picard."

"Come again?"

"Kadalynn, this infant is the clone of the captain."

You could've knocked me over with a feather. I was beyond shocked. The situation suddenly seemed a bit awkward as I now knew that Data held the captain's double in his hands. I had changed his diapers for goodness sake!

"Make sure the captain is sitting down before you tell him the news." I sighed while gazing at Shinzon, who continued to sleep in Data's arms.


	18. Chapter 18: The Arrival

**Chapter Eighteen: ****The Arrival**

Upon beaming aboard the Enterprise, we were greeted by Geordi and Cmdr. Riker, both of whom wore very puzzled expressions upon seeing the baby in my arms.

"Something tells me we _definitely _missed something." Geordi whispered to Cmdr. Riker.

"Data. What's going on?" Cmdr. Riker asked, with a perplexed expression still etched on his face.

"It is complicated, sir. We need to meet with the captain immediately."

"Data," I said, "I'll take Shinzon to sickbay for evaluation."

"A wise decision, Kadalynn. After I brief the captain, we will meet you there." Data replied.

I immediately left the transporter room and all eyes seemed to follow me. When I entered sickbay, Beverly was thoroughly surprised.

"Kadalynn, who is this adorable little guy?" she asked with a smile as she regarded the baby.

"I don't think I can discuss it at the moment. Data's meeting with the captain about him now."

Beverly smiled slightly, her face wearing a distinct expression of pleasant astonishment.

"Kadalynn, have you and Data adopted this baby?" she whispered as her smile broadened.

"No. We…" I said before giving Beverly a 'nice try' glance, "I really can't discuss it right now, but he needs a thorough examination."

I gently handed the baby over to Beverly and he screamed bloody murder. His cries echoed throughout sickbay, awakening one of the sleeping patients.

"My goodness! He sure has a set of lungs doesn't he?" Beverly replied as she tried to hush little Shinzon.

After failing miserably, she handed the baby back to me and he immediately became quiet.

"Looks like I'll need your assistance throughout the examination." she said.

By the time the evaluation was complete, Shinzon's weight, length, visual acuity, hearing and blood type had all been measured. Upon viewing the particulars of his blood, Beverly gasped quietly.

"What the hell…?" Beverly whispered, "I've only seen blood like this from one other person…"

As if on cue, Capt. Picard, Cmdr. Riker and Data walked into sickbay. Based on the grim look on the captain's face, it was clear that Data had told him everything. The captain approached me and regarded the baby in my arms.

"Would you like to hold him, sir?" I asked, my voice shaky.

Capt. Picard silently declined. His composed demeanor seemed forced and I could tell that he was very unnerved — maybe even a bit afraid — to see his clone and would-be replacement. Seeing himself — or rather a copy of himself — as a vulnerable child, could not have been easy for him.

"Captain, this child's blood…" Beverly started.

"Yes doctor, I know. This child… is my clone." Capt. Picard interrupted.

Capt. Picard immediately notified Starfleet about the situation. Over the next few weeks, the baby stayed with me in Data's quarters since he only seemed to feel comfortable with us. Meanwhile, Starfleet officials repeatedly met with the captain. The officials also evaluated Shinzon for themselves. They and the captain struggled to determine the best course of action they would take to solve their new dilemma. There was nothing that could be done about the Romulans who created Shinzon since they were now in the past. After much thought discussion, Starfleet ultimately left the decision up to Capt. Picard, who eventually decided to raise Shinzon. The crew felt the captain's decision was an admirable one. However, some were incited to chuckles when they thought of the image of Capt. Picard changing dirty diapers. I myself found myself giggling at the prospect of the captain initiating a red alert due to the smell.

In the weeks to come, Shinzon finally became acclimated to Beverly and a few other crewmembers; all of whom would take turns caring for Shinzon when the captain and doctor where on-duty. Shinzon's acclimation to his new caretakers came not a moment too soon. I had to return to the academy after the next two weeks and I hadn't spent much one-on-one time with Data. My vacation was rapidly coming to a close. The day before my return to the academy was a tough one. I didn't want to leave Data again, especially since we hadn't been able to spend much time alone while I was caring for Shinzon. Data made things easier for me by telling me it was my final quarter at the academy and that we'd be together again soon. However, he seemed to dwell on the fact that he couldn't prevent me from getting tortured by the Romulans. Data began to doubt his ability to protect me. I explained to him that we faced an impossible situation and that he handled it the right way since I was still alive. After we made love that night, I refused to sleep. I wanted to absorb every moment as I lay in his arms, knowing I wouldn't be able to do so again for months.


	19. Chapter 19: Cooling Down

**Chapter Nineteen: Cooling Down**

During my last quarter at the academy, I received repeated requests from Beverly and Capt. Picard to sing lullabies and to read stories to Shinzon, via various communiqués. It was a pleasure for me to do so, but it cut into some of my study time since Shinzon would cry bloody murder whenever I got ready to end each communiqué. Data came up with an idea to replay my old communiqués, but Shinzon was very bright, even as a toddler. He knew the difference between my live voice and my recorded messages. Eventually, Shinzon got used to me being gone, but I found myself heartbroken. I no longer had a child to depend on me. I felt deprived, and the thought of children dominated my mind. Data and I had spoken about the subject several times. Clearly, it was impossible to have a biological child together, but we discussed numerous options; adoption and creating an android together topped the list. However, hearing about Data's experience with his daughter, Lal, unnerved me. I didn't want him to go through the pain of losing another child, but realized that there was an element of risk with all our options. We decided that the most reasonable option we had was to adopt… when the time was right. After all, we had yet to marry.

Once I graduated the academy, I was surprised to be _temporarily_ assigned to the Enterprise. The word _'temporarily' _concerned me. I approached Data about it, but he reassured me that nothing would get in the way of our relationship. It felt odd that my fiancé was also my superior officer. Nevertheless, we always managed to maintain a professional relationship when on-duty. I often slept over in Data's quarters since I had unofficially moved in after our engagement.

However, for a number of weeks since my return to the Enterprise, he seemed to avoid being intimate with me. He would often make excuses that I needed to rest, even though I didn't feel tired. Seeds of doubt sprouted in my mind as he spent more and more time working at his console and in his lab — even when it wasn't demanded of him. He seemed to prefer work in lieu of being with me. I felt insecure and thought he no longer felt attracted to me. I thought that his feelings had changed during our time apart. He even mentioned that he no longer wanted to discuss the possibility of adopting a child, but he still wanted to marry me. I became terrified that we were headed for a childless, sexless marriage.

I usually avoided speaking to anyone about my personal matters; particularly my relationship with Data, but I became desperate. I spoke to Counselor Troi to figure out what I had done wrong. She mentioned that couples sometimes go through a rough patch and that it could take a while to overcome it. She also mentioned that communication was critical and suggested I speak to Data about my concerns. Somehow, I just _knew_ she would say that! I spent an entire day working up the courage to speak to him and figuring out just how I approach him about the uncomfortable subject.

Later that evening, after a soothing shower, I dressed in the silky blue negligee Data had given me on the night he proposed. I wore my hair in loose waves instead of the twist I usually kept it in. I was very nervous about approaching Data about the subject of our recent dry spell. He was sitting at his console, studiously entering commands and analyzing information. Hearing my soft footsteps enter the room, he looked at me with a smile as I approached him. However, he quickly pressed a button to switch the information on his screen. It was almost like he was hiding something from me. I was too distracted to pay full attention to it though.

"Data, can we talk for a moment?" I asked gingerly.

"Of course." He answered and he pulled me to sit on his lap, "What is on your mind?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this. It's kind of an embarrassing subject for me to talk about."

"Is this about the fact that we have not been intimate since your return to the Enterprise?"

"Well, I guess we can add telepathy to your list of abilities." I joked nervously.

"Kadalynn, I merely used the process of elimination to determine the nature of your concern. Since there are very few subjects you are uncomfortable discussing with me, it was simple process."

"Of course." I replied still averting his gaze, which he raised to meet his by lifting my chin with his hand.

"Do not feel ashamed. It is perfectly normal to feel concerned about that aspect of our relationship. Please know that you have done nothing wrong. I was simply… working something out, but my love for you has not changed. Nor has my attraction, desire or need for you." He said as he softly planted a trail of kisses from the nape of my neck to my shoulder, pulling the strap of my gown down to do so. I closed my eyes and cradled his head before nuzzling his hair, taking in the fresh clean scent left behind from his shampoo. His lustrous locks felt like silk against my face. I breathed deeply in anticipation and he nudged me to stand up. I made a move to walk towards the bedroom, but he gently took hold of my arm and regarded me with a naughty smile. My heart began to palpitate as I wondered what he had in mind. While he held my arm with one hand, the other rapidly entered a string of commands into his console.

_He's working at a time like this?! I've heard of multi-tasking, but this is ridiculous! _I thought.

Once he was done, he pulled me close to face him and I now stood between him and his console, my rear just grazing the edge of it. He gently parted my legs with his powerful thighs as he guided me to straddle him, lifting my gown to my mid-thigh to reduce restriction of movement.

"Data, what are you doing?" I asked, but he silenced me with a passionate kiss as he lowered me onto his lap and pressed my body against his. I could feel his sculpted muscles through his uniform.

He trailed another path of kisses, this time down my throat to my cleavage before burying his face in my bosom, breathing in the scent of my perfume. Caressing my body anew, he slowly peeled the top of my gown from my shoulders letting it drop around my waist. Slowly, I opened the front of his uniform before he shed it off, revealing his chiseled body. I glided my trembling fingers down his smooth chest before trailing kisses from his pectorals up to his mouth. He stood up, taking me with him and proceeded to lower me onto the console.

"Data, wait. Your computer…" I said with concern that having me sit on the console might push the wrong buttons.

"There is no need for concern. I have locked out the controls." He whispered between kisses as he leaned me backwards, causing me to arch my back slightly.

My gown still draped from my hips as he slid a hand underneath to remove my panties, letting them drop to the floor.

We held each other tightly as we converged and expressed our love for one another.

I don't know what got into Data that night, but he was insatiable. It was like he was attempting to make up for lost time! By the next day, my body was slightly sore and I was exhausted, but very satisfied. This turned into a routine that went on daily for nearly a month. It gradually took its toll on my energy. Every time I tried to tell Data that we needed to tone things down a bit, he'd get me in the mood before I could finish my statement. I just couldn't say no to the guy! The dizzying heights of passion he'd repeatedly take me to were just too addicting to give up.

I wish I could say that our experience was private, but our intense lovemaking was a distraction to one other member of the ship and it was embarrassing when we were approached about it one day.

Data and I had just finished making love one day before we were to report for bridge duty. There was enough time for both of us to shower together, which wasn't such a great idea since we barely made it out to report for duty in time. When we arrived on the bridge, everything was dead silent and everyone had uncomfortable looks on their faces. Counselor Troi had tears in her eyes and a look of wide-eyed arousal on her face. She was breathing rapidly; her face was flushed as sweat glistened from her forehead. She trembled and hung from Cmdr. Riker's arm as she was escorted to her quarters to recover. It was clear she was embarrassed. Before they entered the turbolift, she stopped to address me and Data with pleading eyes.

"Please… just stop it, you two. At least for a little while. I can't work like this!" she exclaimed tremulously.

For a while prior to the incident, Data and I suspected the counselor may have been picking up minor, occasional echoes of our passion and excitement. She never told us about it, we she didn't need to; our suspicions sprang from her sudden change in behavior around us. Counselor Troi would often become flustered in our presence, sometimes even blushing. However, that day, the echo was apparently so intense; she alarmed everyone on the bridge by screaming and writhing in her chair. Cmdr. Riker seemed particularly upset with me and Data for causing his future wife to be seen in such a vulnerable manner in public, but we honestly didn't know it would happen. I felt just as embarrassed as the counselor, if not more. I decided that Data and I should cool off for a few weeks. After all, Cmdr. Riker and Counselor Troi would be leaving the Enterprise after their wedding and Data would be the new first officer.

However, cooling things off took more work than I thought. I had temporarily retired all my gowns and wear oversized, dull looking pajamas. However, that wasn't enough since one night while I was asleep; I accidentally brushed up against him. I awoke to passionate, intoxicating kisses and caresses which I eagerly returned. We almost surrendered to them before tearing ourselves away from each other. After that night, we decided to sleep separately; I on the bed and Data on the sofa in the next room. Even still, we both experienced erotic dreams about each other during our modified sleeping arrangement. It became unbearable for us to be around each other yet not able to touch. It became a cruel, yet intriguing game of how long the other could last without tasting the sweet, forbidden fruit of our passion.


	20. Chapter 20: Called Away

**Chapter Twenty: Called Away**

Data and I managed to curb our desires for a while after that. I was eventually called away to serve on the _USS Stratus_. My estimated time there was undetermined and could be anywhere from a few days to a few years. Upon hearing the news, I cried my eyes out in Data's and my quarters. I now loved the Enterprise and it became my home. Yet I was being yanked away from it like I had been yanked away from Earth. Data was upset as well and he demanded that I undergo a complete physical examination before reporting to _Stratus_. I was confused at the urgency of his request since it was standard procedure for all crew members to undergo such an examination before transferring to another vessel. The results of my examination turned out to be exemplary, which seemed to almost surprise Data. It seemed he was secretly hoping for a medical excuse for me to stay on the Enterprise.

The days before my scheduled departure were torture since he and I could do nothing more than kiss and hug in order to spare the counselor any more embarrassment. I also realized that I would miss her wedding during my service on the _Stratus_. Data had been practicing a musical number called _'Blue Skies'_, and I looked forward to hearing him sing it at the wedding. I also knew I wouldn't hear him serenade me in the evenings as he often did. Data, however had other concerns, he knew that Lt. Jerome Baxter — my ex-boyfriend — was on the _Stratus_. I assured Data that he could trust me and that I wouldn't let anyone come between us. Time seemed to fly by and before I knew it, it was time for me to leave. It was one of the saddest days of my life. Data prepared a package for me, it contained a photo of us, recordings of multiple songs he often sang to me and a PADD. Upon further inspection, I realized that it didn't work.

"Data, it's broken." I replied tearfully.

"It is not. It has been modified to read only one isolinear chip… this one." Data answered as he held up a rectangular strip in his fingers, "This chip can only be read in that PADD. It contains a message I want to give you. However, you _must_ return to the Enterprise in order to receive the message."

I purposely kept my goodbyes short in order to minimize the sorrow of my departure. Once aboard the _Stratus_, I was placed on the same projects as Lt. Baxter. He informed me that he had recently divorced and I voiced my sympathies. He noticed the engagement ring on my finger and asked who the lucky guy was. Clearly, he didn't care and was ready to flirt regardless. He nearly passed out when I told him it was Cmdr. Data. Since he was not a suicidal man, Lt. Baxter immediately backed off. Days went by. Then weeks. Then two months! I thought I would go insane! Data and I were limited to having a relationship via communiqué messages. I even missed Cmdr. Riker and Counselor Troi's going away party as well as Data's induction as first officer.

Finally, I received wonderful news that I was to return to the Enterprise. During the _Stratus'_ trip to rendezvous with the Enterprise, we encountered a ship in distress. Its explosion was inevitable and we only had minutes to beam off the survivors… there were only two. I was told to go to the transporter room and escort our two newest passengers to sickbay. When I entered the room, I couldn't believe who I saw… it was my parents! Everything immediately paused and the other animate person in the room besides me was…

"Q! What are you doing here?!"

"Isn't it obvious? My child, I see that you're engaged, betrothed, affianced… congratulations!" Q exclaimed. I noticed he was dressed as a priest.

'_What is it with this guy and his getups?'_ I thought.

"I'm here to give you an early wedding present. You did say you missed your parents didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Well here they are!"

"Q, you didn't make them sacrifice anything did you?"

"Of course not! I'm not a monster!"

I glanced at my parents, who were in suspended animation and noticed that I missed them so much. It felt like a decade since I'd last seen them. Although it felt good to see them again, something in my gut sensed that something was off, but I didn't know what it was.

"Something's strange about this… why are you being so nice?"

"Why can't you just accept a gift for what it is? Besides, I may need another small favor from you someday. Well? Do I get a 'thank you'?"

"Thanks, Q." I whispered tearfully, I was so happy my parents were alive and that they would attend my wedding. Something in the back of my mind was leery. Why was he being so nice? Then something he said hit me, "Wait a minute… what do you mean…?"

Q disappeared before I could finish the question. I was left to tearfully reunite with my parents.

When I introduced my parents to the Enterprise crew, they were thrilled to see how well I had done for myself — almost as thrilled as when they discovered I was alive. However, things didn't exactly go as smoothly as I planned when I introduced Data as my fiancé. My parents' joy was transmuted to grave concern and immediately pulled me aside.

"What?! My daughter is marrying a machine?!" My father exclaimed. His normally tanned face seemed to grow pale.

"Data's an android, Dad, and he's better than any of the so-called men I've dated on Earth!" I exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"But Kadalynn, sweetheart, surely there are suitable men who would love to be your husband. You don't have to settle for…"

"Settle? I'm not settling! I _love_ Data for _who_ he is! That's what love is supposed to be about!" I hissed.

"That's sweet of you Kadalynn, but…"

"There are no 'buts'! If not for Data, I would've died before I had the chance to discover what true love really is! We've worked damned hard to get to where we are and I'm not about to give that up!"

The expressions on my parents' faces were of pure shock. In all their life, they've never seen me so passionate about anything.

"Kadalynn, how will you cope in a marriage without… well… _you know...?_" My mother tried to ask delicately.

"What? Intimacy? Don't worry about it. It's not the most important part of a relationship, but I certainly won't have to live without it. I won't discuss the matter any further, it's personal."

My parents all but fell out of their seats.

"Kadalynn, it is alright. Your parents are understandably concerned about with whom their daughter spends the rest of her life." Data replied as he entered the room.

"Data, you don't have to do this. You don't have to explain yourself if you don't want to."

"It is my wish, Kadalynn. I could not fully enjoy our marriage, wondering if your parents are contemplating the nature of my construction. Therefore, I wish to discuss the topic at this time." He explained.

My parents were rendered speechless as Data explained virtually every aspect of his basic construction. They learned of his extensive memory, anatomy and super strength, but were extremely shocked to discover that he had a sexual program and emotions. When Data concluded his explanation, my parents sat in stunned silence. Finally, my mother had a question:

"Even though you and Kadalynn are able to…" she stalled.

"Enjoy intimacy?" Data asked as I sighed, blushed and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I just wanted this part of the discussion to end already.

"Well, yes… the two of you won't be able to… produce children, am I right?" my mother asked.

Data lowered his gaze for a moment and his expression became somber. "Although, I possess the skills to parent a child; you are correct Mrs. Graham. Kadalynn and I will not be able to produce a biological child of our own. However, I have been a father once before. I created my daughter, Lal, using my own positronic brain as a model. Sadly, she did not live for very long."

"But we could adopt." I said to my parents as I gently held Data's hand, "If not adoption, there are other alternatives. If Data is willing, we could try to create an android child together."

Data gave me a brief but faint smile, but the somber expression still dominated his face.

"That's unnatural!" My father exclaimed, "It's not the same as having your own."

"Dad!" I exclaimed angrily.

Based on the look on my father's face, I knew he immediately regretted the statement, but it was too late. Data cocked his head for a moment before rising from his seat.

"No, Kadalynn. He is correct." Data said with a slight quiver in his voice, "If you will excuse me."

Data promptly left the room, he was clearly very upset.

"My gosh!" my mother whispered, "His emotions seem so… _real._"

"In case you haven't noticed, they _are_ real and so is he! Now if you don't mind, I have to go after my fiancé." I said before storming out of the room.

I had to run at top speed in order to catch up to Data since my legs weren't nearly as long as his. I didn't catch up to him until he got to his quarters. He sat at his console and began to work feverishly.

"Data." I called as I entered the room.

"Please, Kadalynn, leave me alone." He said rather harshly. It was clear he was in a lot of pain.

"No, Data. I can't leave you like this. I love you. I'm sorry for what my parents said back there. They just need some time to adjust that's all."

Data continued to work on the console until I pressed my hands against his chest and pushed him far enough away from the console so I could obstruct his view by sitting in his lap. He immediately turned his face away from me.

"Data, please look at me." I said gently while touching his face.

"No."

"Please…"

"No!"

"Data, I didn't say those things! Why won't you at least look at me?!"

Data startled me as he quickly grabbed me by the shoulders and jerked me closer to look in my eyes. Our noses were nearly touching and I noticed thick golden tears streaming from his eyes.

"This is why, Kadalynn!" Data exclaimed in a low, but forceful voice. "I did not want you to see me like this. I am angry and upset that I can not provide you with a biological child. I want to do everything I can to make you happy, yet I can not provide you with the thing that will make us the happiest. Kadalynn, everyday since I fell in love with you, I have truly felt like a man. Today is an exception."

"Data, honey, you _are_ a man. As far as I'm concerned, you've rewritten the definition of what a man is and what a man should be." I said as I wiped his tears before resting my forehead against his and gazing into his eyes, "I love you in spite of all of your setbacks, just as you've always loved me in spite of mine. That will never change. Data, please don't give up… don't give up on us now. We've worked too hard to quit now."

Data stared at me for a moment and his sorrow had transformed into lust. Before I could say anything else, he kissed me so hard my lips ached at first. He was fervent and promptly carried me to the bed. He quickly removed his uniform while I began to remove mine. Apparently I was taking too long. He nearly ripped my uniform from my body. It was the first time I'd seen Data so impatient and voracious. I figured it was the result of our sexual deprivation since I too seemed as enthusiastic as he was.

The next morning, I was grateful it was my day off since I hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. Even though I wasn't on duty that day, I still had a lot of work to do, planning the final details of our wedding. My mother assisted in some of the planning as she profusely apologized for what had happened. She and my father personally apologized to Data during dinner that night and it seemed that the ice had finally melted. Data and my father shared many jokes…_too many jokes_. Well, at least they were getting along. My mother and I wondered who would outlast the other before they ran out. As I recall, it was a draw. We also learned that my parents had gotten jobs as medical professionals. However, they were not stationed in one particular area. They'd travel through various starships — and in many cases, star systems — helping thousands with their medical expertise. It turned out that they would have to travel yet again just weeks after the wedding to resume their work.

For some reason, every time I reached for a glass of wine, Data would offer me an alternative. At a certain point during the meal, I snuck a glass of wine, but instead of wine, the replicator produced grape juice. Data said it was probably a malfunction with the replicator and that he'd look into it in the morning. It seemed strange that he'd let any malfunction sit for a few minutes, let alone several hours. I shrugged it off as Data not wanting to be discourteous to our dinner guests.

Sleep was relatively peaceful for the following few nights, but one night Data severely frightened me. I awoke to him standing over me with a tricorder, scanning me! There was a noticeable frown on his face — which looked eerie since the room was dimly lit. My mind was briefly taken back to the terrifying day he found me. After gasping sharply, I quickly sat up and restored the room's normal illumination.

"Data, what are you doing?!" I asked as my heart pounded like a drum. Data was clearly surprised of my sudden waking.

"Your… breathing patterns became irregular. I decided to… perform a bio-scan to make sure your lungs were functioning properly." Data replied.

"Data, I'm fine. Please… just come back to bed, okay."

When he returned to my side, I expected to snuggle before falling asleep again, but Data initiated yet another taxing lovemaking session. Afterwards, I half-jokingly remarked that we needed to save something for our honeymoon.

Several days later came the day before the wedding. I stayed with my parents in their guest quarters. My gown and accessories were all laid out for the next day.


	21. Chapter 21: Next Stage

**Chapter Twenty-One: Next Stage**

Our wedding was untraditional in a way since it was held in the same holodeck program where Data and I began our friendship. We both thought it would be fitting to hold the ceremony there. I was so happy to have my father escort me down the moonlit path of rose petals to give me away to my future husband. Our closest friends and family sat on either side of the aisle. Data's mother was seated in the front next to my mother. The looks on their faces when they saw me made me fight back tears as I saw that they were both already dabbing their eyes.

I wore a slim-fitting, white flowing gown with a semi-cathedral train. The fabric had a subtle iridescence that shimmered in the soft moonlight. Instead of the traditional wedding march, Data recorded a violin melody he composed himself for our special day. The beautiful melody seemed to penetrate my very soul and I felt the love that brought it into existence. I felt myself quake with emotions inside and as I walked towards the altar, my heart fluttered. I couldn't believe I was about to be married to the man of my dreams; the love of my life. My father gently rubbed my arm and told me I would be alright… after offering me a chance to escape first.

"No, Dad," I answered, "I already made that mistake once."

Finally, I was standing beside Data, who was dressed in his formal, slate blue uniform which was trimmed with silver along the collar. His pants were black. The cut and color of the uniform accentuated his fiery, golden eyes and masculine physique. I found myself shamelessly admiring his body and almost forgot where I was for a moment. I looked up at his handsome face and he smiled tenderly.

"Kadalynn, you look beautiful!" he whispered as he leaned over to kiss me, but the captain interfered.

"Not so fast, Data," Capt. Picard replied after clearing his throat, "I believe there's a bit of business we must attend to before you can indulge yourself."

"Yes, sir." Data replied after he thought for a moment.

Several guests briefly joined me, Data and the captain in heartfelt laughter. The captain wore his dress uniform and stood in front of a lattice canopy draped with sheer fabric and flowers. The peaceful pond and lush trees served as a backdrop. The faint sound of crickets soothed my shaky nerves.

"In all my years as captain, I have joined many people in sacred matrimony. Every one of those ceremonies were very special and it was a great pleasure and an honor for me to be a part of them. However, the pleasure and honor of joining my first officer, Data in marriage with Ensign Graham, surpasses them all. As we all know, Data has been in constant search of humanity. It has always been his dream to become more human. Tonight, we're all here to witness a monumental occasion and I am overjoyed that my valued officer and dear friend has finally found true love; something which often eludes many throughout their entire lives, and in finding true love, I believe he has also achieved his goal of finding humanity."

Tears trailed from my eyes as I looked at Data, who was choking back tears of his own. I briefly turned for a moment and saw that Juliana was also crying proud tears and was being held by my mother.

"Thank you, sir. That was a remarkable statement. I am honored." Data replied quietly.

"If I understand correctly, the two of you have prepared your own vows?" asked the captain.

"That is correct, sir." Data answered as I nodded. The captain gestured for Data to begin.

Facing me, Data said: "Kadalynn, things have not always been easy for us. We have overcome many obstacles to get to this very special moment. The love we have for one another has weathered times of great difficulty, uncertainty and danger. Someone once said, 'Love is blind'. I disagree with that idiom, for loving you has made everything so much clearer than what I had previously known. After I installed my emotion chip, I thought I had finally uncovered the meaning of love. However, after we began our relationship, I quickly realized that my definition of love and what I believed it to be, had been insufficient. I discovered the true meaning of love when we found each other. I have saved your life many times and in return, you are saving mine by becoming my wife. I will be forever grateful for filling my life with deeper meaning and profound happiness. In return for all you have given me, I give you my solemn vow to love, honor and cherish you for as long as I exist."

Data also revealed that his speech was the message on the isolinear chip which was made specifically for the PADD he gave me when I left for the _Stratus._ At that moment, I all but fell apart. Data never ceased to amaze me with the beauty in the love he declared for me. For a moment, I sobbed happy tears before reciting my vows.

"Data…" I said softly, my voice trailing off a bit as I fought back another round of sobs. With a gentle touch of his thumb, he brushed the tears from my cheek before I finally continued, "Data, you've saved my life more times than I can remember. Not just in the physical sense, but spiritually as well. You have been my rock during my most trying times and darkest hours. You've put up with me when I refused your help, even when you were saving me from myself. I never thought a love like ours was possible. You make me proud of who I am; which is something I've never been able to do before I met you. You've helped me to find myself and to figure out exactly what I wanted… and needed. Data, you mean so much to me and I love you more than words can possibly express. For all these reasons and more, I give you my promise, to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of my life."

Data and I leaned in very slightly towards each other, but remembered we couldn't kiss until the ceremony was complete. The captain had Data and I exchange rings and we each replied: "This ring is a symbol of our sacred, eternal bond. With this ring, I thee wed."

"If anyone wishes to object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." The captain said to the crowd.

At that moment, Data faced the crowd as well and said: "That would not be advisable."

I nearly fell down laughing. Everyone else was in hysterics for a few moments. There were a few stray chuckles as the captain completed the ceremony.

"Well, with the power invested in me, as captain of the _USS Enterprise_, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Data, you may now…"

Data didn't wait to finish the sentence as he held me close and kissed me passionately on the lips. This act incited applause, jubilant cheers and whistles from our guests.

The reception was held in Ten Forward. After Data and I shared our first dance and cut the wedding cake, the captain proposed a toast that rivaled his speech at the wedding. There were jokes, laughter and dancing. Data even dedicated a song to me. Afterwards, Data and I made our rounds thanking our guests and friends for their attendance. We soon came to Geordi, who had an interesting tidbit to share with me.

"Kadalynn, I knew you had to be someone special when Data told me he was in love with you; and that was only within the first few weeks of knowing you. I mean, the poor guy was absolutely smitten with you! He made me swear not to tell anyone though."

"Geordi, I believe you have just broken that promise." Data replied.

"Well, Data, there's no reason to keep it a secret being that the cat's already out the bag." Geordi chuckled.

"Indeed." Data replied with a warm smile and understanding expression after a brief pause.

"Kadalynn, I tried to get him to tell you, but he was a bit nervous. He set you up with all those mismatched dates to get you to see that you were compatible with him. Then when you set him up with Cynthia…" Geordi chuckled and shook his head, "I tried my best to talk you out of it without telling you the truth, but Kadalynn, you were so determined. You were completely unaware that Data already knew _exactly_ what he wanted."

"I _knew_ you couldn't have been so clueless when it came to matchmaking! You sly fox!" I exclaimed, playfully nudging Data's arm as he gave me a mischievous smile.

Cmdr. Riker gave a brief speech of his own, closing with an announcement:

"Data, since you already have my old job, I figured it could double as your wedding gift." Commander Riker chuckled, "All jokes aside, I would like to present the newly married couple with a trip to Risa. It's sort of a joint gift from me and the captain. I provide the trip and he selects the duration. So captain, what did you decide?"

"Well, unfortunately, my new first officer is still in the process of getting acclimated to his new position. So I'm afraid the best I could do is grant two days leave." Capt. Picard.

"Yes captain, I understand." Data reluctantly replied.

_A two day honeymoon?_ I thought. _So much for sleep!_

I didn't know very much about the planet Risa, but I knew that it was known as the _'Pleasure Planet'._ However, I wasn't sure if many married couples vacationed there.

Cmdr. Riker walked over to Data and clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Data, Data! If you're going to be a good first officer, you're going to have to learn how to negotiate." Cmdr. Riker smiled before turning to Capt. Picard, "Come on, captain. Surely you can do better than that."

Based on the expressions on the faces of the captain and former first officer, it became clear that the two were putting on a show.

"Number…" Capt. Picard stopped himself from calling his former first officer 'Number one', "Cmdr. Riker, you're putting me on the spot. However, I believe I can grant an additional day or two."

Before Data could accept, Cmdr. Riker cut in.

"That's better, but still not quite good enough, huh Data?" Cmdr. Riker asked, to which Data shook his head, getting into the spirit of things. As for me, I was still lost.

"Alright, how about eight days? Is that sufficient?"

"I am afraid not, Captain." Data promptly answered.

"Data, don't push it. Eight days is a standard amount of time for a honeymoon." I whispered cautiously through a nervous smile.

Cmdr. Riker laughed while raising his eyebrows before saying: "I think I created a monster."

"Data, I'm afraid that's the best I can do… unless there's someone here who is willing to fill your shoes during your leave. However, there is only one person here who's qualified for the task, but I'm not sure if we would get along very well." Capt. Picard said with a smile and a knowing glance to Cmdr. Riker.

"I'm sure we'll manage. After all, Data will only be gone for…" Cmdr. Riker replied, glancing at Data, prompting him to name his own trip duration.

"Fourteen days!" Data immediately answered with a broad smile, inciting whistles and chuckles from the crowd.

"_Fourteen days?!" _I gasped quietly as I glanced at Data.

"You drive a hard bargain Mr. Data… but consider it a done deal." The captain answered.

I was still stunned. Being a workaholic, I've never had a trip as long as fourteen days, much less a honeymoon; and a potentially exhausting one at that!


	22. Chapter 22: Strange Ailment

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Strange Ailment**

After our honeymoon, I looked forward to returning to my duties. However, by midweek I noticed I was often lethargic. I just couldn't seem to get going. My appetite had also become erratic. I attributed the whole thing to being jittery about being the wife of the ship's First Officer. Nevertheless, I pushed forward and reported to Engineering for my shift. Geordi was in the process of explaining an assignment to me when I staggered forward for a moment. He caught me before I could do a face plant into the console.

"Hey, Kadalynn, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, Commander. I didn't have much to eat today. I think I just need to lie down." I replied. "I haven't been sleeping well lately either."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to sickbay?" Geordi asked.

"I'm sure. I think I just need a nap. I'm sorry. Permission to be excused, sir?"

"Yeah, sure. I hope you feel better." He replied with a concerned look on his face.

Geordi ordered one of the other Ensigns to escort me to my quarters to make sure I arrived safely. After I entered my quarters, the Ensign left. For a moment, I thought I would be alright, but then I became extremely nauseous and dizzy. I immediately began vomiting violently and it felt like the room was spinning around me. My head and stomach ached so badly I was incited to sobs. I didn't even realize that Data had entered until I felt him crouch beside me on the lavatory floor.

"Data! Something's wrong!" I managed to gasp before vomiting anew.

"It is alright, Kadalynn. Your body is likely rejecting toxins." He replied calmly as he caressed my shoulders gently.

I was finally empty, but still suffered an attack of dry heaves. It felt as if my insides were going to rupture with each painful retch.

"Come, I will escort you to sickbay." Data said gently. There was an oddly serene expression on his face, even for him.

The very thought of leaving our quarters exhausted me. I just wanted to go to sleep. Sleeping is something I always preferred to do whenever I was ill. I think it was my way of locking the suffering out of my conscious mind.

"No, Data. I can't. I'll throw up all over the corridor! I don't want people seeing me like this! I can barely stand _you_ seeing me like this!" I exclaimed before gagging anew. I then sighed when I though how disgusting I must've looked at that moment.

"Health is of higher importance than vanity. Up we go." He replied as he gently helped me to stand.

Data and I walked into the corridor, arm in arm. We made it about a quarter of the way to sickbay when suddenly; I saw a bunch of dots before everything went black. I fainted, but Data caught me from falling and effortlessly carried me the rest of the way. When I awoke, I was on a bio-bed. Data and Beverly were looking down at me.

"This is becoming a very bad habit for me." I replied, half-joking.

"What is, Kadalynn?" Beverly asked.

"Ending up here." I replied feebly. I felt very sluggish. "Alright, how long was I out this time?"

"Only a few minutes." Beverly replied. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Walking here… with Data's help. Is everything alright? Is this happening because of one of my old injuries from the crash? Is it my heart?" I asked as I attempted to sit up, only for Data to gently press my shoulders, causing me to lie back down.

"Kadalynn, it is best that you remain still." He advised softly.

"I don't know the cause of your illness. I'll have to run some tests to be sure, but relax; you've already seen that we are more than capable of nursing you back to health. I'm sure this time will be no exception. Just lie down and rest, your body demands it." Beverly said reassuringly as she gave me an oral disinfectant to rinse the bad taste out of my mouth. It also seemed to alleviate the nausea.

"Do not worry about your duties, Kadalynn. I have had Geordi reassign one of the other officers to fulfill your duties while you recover."

"You sure don't waste anytime, do you?" I asked.

"No, I do not. I would like you to focus your energy on your recovery." Data explained with a reassuring smile.

"That's sweet, Data." I replied softly.

"And necessary." Beverly added. "Hopefully, we'll determine the cause of your ailment within a few hours."

Data held my hand and continued to smile gently.

"Unfortunately, I must leave for bridge duty, but I will be sure to check in on you." He explained before giving me a gentle kiss. "I love you."

I returned the sentiment before he kissed my forehead and left.

The next few hours were the longest of my life! There was nothing to do but wait. Beverly tried to help the time go by; telling jokes and making small talk. However, I was too terrified to pay attention to her since I feared I had a life threatening illness. I immediately began thinking of worse case scenarios and doing things like mentally planning my will. _It figures! _I thought, _Just when I get my life together, I get sick and die!_ My barrage of negative thoughts was interrupted by the doctor.

"I can't find anything wrong." She said in a state of puzzlement. "Apparently, there's nothing wrong with you. I ran all sorts of tests and checked for every imaginable form of food poisoning and found nothing!"

At that very moment, I leaned over the side of the bio-bed and vomited. Apparently there was still food in my system after all.

"I'm sorry about that. Doctor, clearly there's something you've overlooked." I replied somberly as I wondered how much longer I had to live.

"There might be one thing… but it's just can't be possible." She said to herself.

Beverly frowned slightly and went over to her computer and punched in a few configurations. After analyzing her findings, her face dropped and became white as a sheet.

"Oh my God! What's wrong? I'm going to die aren't I?!" I exclaimed frantically as I sat up.

Beverly came to my side and gave her response.

"Yes, Kadalynn… you're going to die." Beverly replied and I dropped my head. I was too sad to cry and I thought I had finally run out of tears. However, what she said next made everything worse, "That's _exactly_ what's going to happen when Data finds out you're pregnant!"

Beverly might as well have punched me in the face, for the shock would have been the same.

"No! No! There must be some sort of mistake!" I exclaimed as my eyes proved me wrong about their lack of tears.

"The only mistake is the one you made by cheating on Data! How _could_ you?! Data's not only a valued colleague, but a good friend of mine! He treats you like a queen and you repay him by… sleeping with someone else behind his back!"

"No, Beverly! I didn't cheat on Data! I love my husband, I didn't cheat on him!" I sobbed. "Data's the only person I've been with since I got to this century I swear! Please… please, you've got to believe me!"

"Kadalynn," Beverly chuckled bitterly. "I might believe you if Data had the ability to conceive, but he doesn't! You're going to have to come up with a better excuse than that!"

"_I know _he can't have children! I don't know how this happened!"

"I can't express how disappointed I am of you right now. You, of all people… to do something like this! You two were just _married _for goodness sakes!"

I couldn't say anything more and I cried into my hands as I sat on the bio-bed. I was thoroughly frightened and confused. If Data were to find out, what would he think of me? What would he do to me? Would it cause him to malfunction? Would he hate me as much as Beverly did or would he believe me? Even worse, how did I become pregnant in the first place?! Did something happen on Risa during the very few times Data and I had been apart? Had I been violated by one of the other crew members of the ship without my knowledge? The very thought made me cringe!

"Beverly. Do I… have any options?" I asked.

"If you're referring to terminating the pregnancy, it is one of your choices. There are also adoption programs available. Those are all alternatives to keeping the baby and raising it yourself. Being a single parent isn't easy, but it's possible." Beverly replied, forecasting my doom, "No matter what you decide, I urge you to think it through carefully — something you should've done before you got into this mess!"

"Beverly, please, I beg you… don't tell Data!" I pleaded, hiccupping on sobs.

"Unfortunately, although Data's my friend, I can't tell him about your condition since I'm bound by a doctor-patient confidentiality clause. However, he will undoubtedly find out either way. All major medical procedures and adoption procedures are compiled into a report that he receives. And you certainly won't be able to hide the truth from him once your belly starts to expand."

At that moment, Data contacted Beverly via her Com-badge, causing me to gasp quietly.

"Doctor, have you determined the cause for Kadalynn's condition?" He asked.

As I stared at Beverly with pleading eyes, I thought I would faint again. The doctor reluctantly stalled for time by saying she was still investigating the cause of my sudden illness. He spoke to me for a brief moment and noticed that my voice was unsteady. I told him that I was just very afraid of what would happen next. He calmly attempted to reassure me that everything would be fine.

I realized that it was inevitable that Data would discover I was pregnant. That was a fact that terrified me. When I was released from sickbay, I didn't return to our quarters. Instead I wandered aimlessly through the corridors, contemplating my future. Eventually, I went to the holodeck. I initiated the program that was running the night Data and I got married. I gathered a handful of stones, but didn't have the strength to skip them across the water. Instead, I sat on a boulder and cried for what must've been hours. I feared the end of my marriage to Data was imminent. The moonlight reflected against the placid water creating a peaceful scene that contrasted with the chaos in my mind. I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Data!" I gasped as I attempted to dry my tears. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Kadalynn, what has happened? Why are you are crying?" He said with a somber expression etched on his face.

"I don't..." I replied, unable to face him. "I mean… Beverly… couldn't find anything wrong with me."

There was silence and I instantly began to wonder if he believed me or not. I gathered the courage to look at his face. He was wearing a very somber expression.

"She did not find anything at all? Are you certain of that?" he asked. He looked heartbroken and I immediately thought that he already knew the truth and was waiting for me to come clean with him. Feeling that I had no choice; I decided tell him the truth, all the while thinking I should have been doing so in a more populated environment.

"Data, that's not exactly true." I sighed and began sobbing as I took his hands, "She did find something, but I'm afraid to tell you what it is! I'm afraid that it will end our marriage!"

"What could possibly be so damaging to cause such an occurrence?" He asked with grave concern on his face.

"Data, I love you! Please remember that no matter what! Please understand that I don't know how any of this happened! I…" I was so distraught I couldn't finish the sentence. Data held me in his arms.

"Kadalynn, please, just tell me what the doctor found." He asked with a note of desperation in his voice.

I gently pushed away from him and walked a few steps along the pond. I felt it would be wise to put a bit of distance between the two of us. Gathering my next bout of courage, I faced him once again.

"Data, I… I'm pregnant!" I sobbed and saw a look of astonishment spread across his face and I cried desperately. "Please don't hate me! I've always been faithful to you! I don't know how this happened!"

To my surprise, Data began laughing, almost hysterically. I thought he had lost his positronic mind and I became even more afraid. I tried to move further away from him, but he quickly grabbed me, lifted me in the air and spun me around as he continued laughing.

"Data, what happened? Are you alright?"

"I am more than alright! This is the happiest day of my life! I am going to be a father! Kadalynn, you are pregnant because of me!" He jubilantly exclaimed.

"Data! What are you talking about? You can't conceive, remember?"

Data gently placed me on the ground so that I stood to face him. He got on his knees, wrapped his arms around my hips and repeatedly kissed my tummy. After he was done, he rose to his feet and held my shoulders, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Kadalynn, during the time when I avoided making love to you, it was not due to lack of desire. I was in the process of conducting an experiment; one that would allow me to procreate. I refused intimacy with you during that time because it would have been premature to do so. When the experiment was complete, I wanted to make love to you as frequently as possible, not only due to my love and attraction towards you, but to fulfill our desire of creating a child together and raising a family. I did not wish to tell you about it since I was not certain the process would work. I did not want your heart to be broken. I did not want to present you with an unattainable dream."

New tears welled in my eyes, but I was still confused.

"What? How…?"

"It is very complicated to explain. However, it involved utilizing the DNA present in my hair."

"What? Your hair has DNA?" I asked with amazement as I stroked his luxurious locks.

"Technically, it is the DNA of my father, Dr. Soong."

"What?! So I'm having your _father's_ baby?! _Your brother?!_" I exclaimed, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Kadalynn, please allow me continue my explanation. While you were away at the academy, I spent many months researching methods of altering the DNA in order to resemble that of a theoretical offspring of Dr. Soong. In other words, I created a DNA sequence very similar to what I would have had if I were human. Once I created a stable structure, I duplicated it billions of times and integrated it in my sexual program, thus giving me… _us_ the ability to reproduce. I was initially discouraged when my earlier attempts to impregnate you were unsuccessful, but now…" his voice trailed off with amazement and he kissed me passionately.

I was beyond elated. It was the most dedicated thing anyone had ever done for me. I cried anew. This time, tears of joy!

"I love you, Data!" I exclaimed, not knowing what else to say before I kissed him.

He locked the holodeck and secured it with an encrypted password, before lowering me softly to the ground and gently making love to me beside the shimmering moonlit pond.


	23. Chapter 23: The Intrusion

**Twenty-Three: The Intrusion**

When Beverly realized the baby was actually Data's, she profusely apologized for her initial reaction to my pregnancy. Under the circumstances, I understood why she had been so upset and I immediately forgave her. Over time, my morning, afternoon and evening sickness subsided. Despite the discomforts that came with pregnancy, I enjoyed carrying Data's child. Data and I agreed that we wanted to learn the gender of our child when he or she would be born, not before then. I'll never forget the first time I felt the baby kick. Data saw my reaction to the event and asked if I was alright. Speechless, I took his hand and placed it on my belly. When the baby kicked again, Data was ecstatic. Every night since then, he'd sing to my tummy, play his violin, read stories or simply talk to our developing child while caressing my stomach.

"Kadalynn." He whispered.

"Yes, Data?"

"Do you remember when I said you were 'my star', on the day I proposed to you?" he asked poignantly.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"I believe I was incorrect. You are not my star. You are my universe…" he explained before caressing my belly, "and this child is my galaxy." He whispered with a look of pure love in his eyes before kissing me tenderly.

Six months into my pregnancy, it felt strange to wobble around the ship with the extra weight around my midsection. I could tell that certain crew members still didn't believe that Data was the father, but I no longer cared about their opinions. All that mattered was that I had Data's love and support as well as the support of our closest friends. Data and I were bombarded with countless messages from researchers, scientists and geneticists from throughout the galaxy. They all wanted one thing, to study our child. We politely declined, refusing to turn our joyous occasion into a huge science experiment.

One day, the Enterprise was visited by a couple — Daniella and Anton Stapleton. They were from a nearby planet, seeking help in stabilizing the environmental conditions there. I was in charge of monitoring the readings of the planet and noticed something odd. The instability of the environment appeared to be a deliberate, man-made occurrence. The couple seemed puzzled and voiced that they had no known enemies. Something in my gut told me that something was wrong, but I didn't know what it was. In addition, the couple seemed more concerned with my pregnancy than with the situation occurring on their planet. Daniella asked me so many questions. She claimed she planned to have children soon and wanted to know what it was like. However, the questions she asked were way too personal and it made me uncomfortable.

"I understand some women find it difficult to perform certain… _activities_ during their final trimester; I'm curious, are you and your husband still able to… _you know."_ Daniella whispered.

I was shocked that she went _there!_ I was so appalled; I didn't even know how to respond, but Data saved me the trouble. He'd apparently heard her from across the room, because he abruptly stopped what he was doing to join us. The expression on his face denoted great displeasure.

"Ms. Stapleton, I fail to understand how that subject is relevant to our current assignment." Data replied sternly.

"I'm sorry Commander, I was simply curious. Sorry if I offended you or your wife." Daniella hastily replied before walking away, abashed.

"Data, I have a strange feeling about those two." I whispered as I watched Daniella and her husband exit the observation lounge.

"As do I. I will run an extensive search on their history in case something has been overlooked." He replied.

Later that night, Data escorted me back to our quarters since I was feeling a bit drained. He sat with me for a while before returning to his duties. I fell asleep shortly after only to be awakened by the chirp of the door. I sleepily got out of bed, put on a robe and wobbled to the door. I was slightly irritated since I felt like a tired, hot, oversized penguin. When I answered the door, I was surprised to see Daniella and her husband standing in the doorway. Daniella was holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Daniella? Anton? What brings you here?" I asked while wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"A peace offering." Daniella replied. "We're very sorry for our intrusive questions and want to apologize to you and your husband."

"That's sweet of you, but Data's working right now. Maybe you could come back in the morning?" I suggested.

"Of course. Our timing _is_ a bit off after all. Well, at least take the flowers until then." Daniella replied as she handed them to me… more like shoved them in my face.

I caught a whiff of the perfume of the bouquet before I felt the room spin. I saw the bouquet fall from my hands as I lost my balance, but was caught by Anton.

"Oopsy daisy!" He exclaimed with a smile. "Have you been taking your supplements, little lady?"

Looking up at their faces I realized that I had been set up. This realization was confirmed when the ship went into red alert mode. Something was very wrong. Data tried to contact me through my Com-badge, but I had left it on our nightstand across the room.

"No! Leave me alone!" I cried hoarsely. I was rapidly losing my voice… and consciousness.

I felt myself being lifted up into Anton' arms. I swung my arms as furiously as I could to defend myself against him, but found they were growing limp and useless. Data tried to contact me through the ship's com system, but my voice was getting progressively faint.

"Data… help!" I cried in a faint whisper as Anton and Daniella rushed me down the corridor towards the transporter room.

"Aw, sweetie! I'm afraid your dear hubby can't hear you." Daniella said with a sarcastic pout. "If only the two of you agreed to participate in our scientific studies, we wouldn't have to resort to such drastic measures."

Once we came to the transporter room, the doors hissed open to reveal Data standing there with two guards behind him and a look on of fury on his normally placid face. Data must've used the Jeffries tubes to navigate his way from Engineering to the transporter room. I wondered why he didn't have me beamed away from my captors instead of going through all the trouble. I now realize that he didn't want to risk the life of our unborn child by doing so.

"Release my wife at once!" He demanded forcefully.

There was a phaser in his hand. As soon as he raised it, I felt something hard press against my head.

"Don't even think about it, Commander! If you leave us be, your wife will not be harmed and she will be returned to you in one piece. Now, step aside!" Daniella replied in a threatening manner.

I opened my mouth to say something to Data, but I finally fainted.

When I awoke, I expected the whole thing to be a nightmare. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. I was strapped to a table in some strange lab. There were preservation jars with all sorts of deformed and alien fetuses that failed to make it to term. The sight totally freaked me out and I immediately began screaming and struggling. Daniella, who was dressed in medical garb, approached me.

"Please, calm down." She said.

"No! Let me out of here!" I shrieked furiously as I continued to struggle with such ferocity, I suspect Data would have wanted me to calm down at least a little for the sake of our baby.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Daniella responded immediately.

"Remember that when you're begging me to stop my husband from kicking your ass!"

"You have to relax! If you don't calm down, you'll hurt the baby."

Suddenly, it felt as if all my energy had been zapped when I thought about my baby and all Data had gone through to make this new life possible.

"Please, don't hurt my baby!" I pled.

"We only want to run some tests. Cooperate and this should go smoothly." Anton replied as he placed his hand on my tummy. Looking at all their previous failed experiments in jars, I seriously doubted him.

Somehow, I think the baby disliked Anton's touch even more than I did. The baby kicked violently, causing me extreme discomfort. Normally, I would caress my stomach to ease the sensation, but was unable to do so since I was tied down.

"Ow! Don't touch me!" I cried, clenching my fists in an attempt to offset the pain.

Almost immediately upon removing his hand, the kicking stopped and I sighed in relief. Daniella and Anton returned to a console on which my vitals were being monitored. I noticed that the lab was a far cry from the sickbay on the Enterprise, in terms of technological advancements. This made me very nervous. There were a series of large needles on one of the counters. I began to panic when Daniella picked one up and approached me. She guided the large syringe towards my belly. I squirmed about while screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Stop moving!" she shouted through gritted teeth, "I just need to extract some of your amniotic fluid."

"No! Get that thing away from me!" I shouted as I continued to wriggle.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded. It was an intruder alert. I finally realized I was on a ship when Anton attempted to contact the bridge, but there was no answer. A few moments later, Data entered the room. I was so happy to see him, I was speechless. Anton made a sudden move, but was quickly captured by Data, who pressed a phaser to his back.

"Release my wife… _now!_" Data ordered.

"Commander. You can't kill my husband, he's unarmed and he's not threatening anyone. Surely that must go against Starfleet code or something." Daniella cockily replied.

Data quickly shifted Anton to one side to reveal his own uniform. Data wasn't wearing his com-badge and the pips on his collar had been removed. It was clear that he didn't come to the confrontation as a Starfleet officer, but as a husband and a father protecting his family. Seeing this, Daniella gasped, but still refused to give up.

"If you kill Anton, who's to say I won't kill your precious wife? I may be unarmed, but I can still pump her veins full of air with this syringe."

"That is not likely, since I will be able to shoot you before you even puncture her skin. However, in the off chance you are successful, you will still have to face me in the end… and I assure you, that would not be pleasant." Data hissed.

Daniella gulped nervously. She had no way out, so she dropped the syringe before releasing me from my restraints. I carefully slid down from the table and faced her. She smiled faintly.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, honestly." She said softly.

I regarded her for a moment before punching her in the face. She staggered against one of the adjacent tables before holding her bloody lip. Several security officers from the Enterprise entered the room and apprehended my abductors. Data and I reunited in a warm, tearful hug.

"Have I made it in time?" Data asked with worry in his eyes as he gently placed his hand on my stomach, "Have they harmed you or our baby?"

"No, Data. I'm fine. A little shaken up, that's all. You were just in time." I reassured him.

"I am relieved. Nonetheless, it would be wise for you to undergo a full examination to ensure that no harm has been done to you or our child."

Thankfully, the results to all my medical checkups were normal, except for a slight rise in my blood pressure. Beverly said it was a normal occurrence for someone who had just been through a traumatic experience.


	24. Chapter 24: Changes

**Twenty-Four: Changes**

Due to the incident with Daniella and Anton, Data made the decision to leave the Enterprise. I was shocked since I knew how much he loved being a Starfleet Officer. He said the decision was simple for him to make since he valued the safety of his family above everything else. It was ironic in a way. I had spent two years at the academy and was about to become a full-time mother instead of working in the field. A position came up at Cambridge University. The opening was for a professor in the Astronomy division. Data accepted and agreed to begin after he finished out the month's notice he gave the captain. The news was bittersweet for me. I was leaving yet another place I grew to call my home.

Before long, the big day came and I was terrified. Data was on his way back from an away mission when I went into labor. I wish I could say it was quick and virtually painless, but that would be a lie. The pain was so bad I had flashbacks of my torture on the Romulan ship. I prayed that Data would show up soon. I didn't think I could make it without him by my side. That prayer was answered about two hours later when he was beamed directly to sickbay. He rushed to my side and kissed my forehead. Beverly gave me another round of medicine to ease the pain. It was an immense relief, but I still experienced intense, uncomfortable pressure. Data assisted the doctor, at times almost doing her job completely, and did an outstanding job of keeping me calm and focused. I'll spare you the colorful details about the birth itself, but let's just say I have a newfound respect for my mother. When all was said and done, I gave birth to our child; a beautiful, healthy baby boy. He had russet-brown hair, eyes as blue as the Caribbean Sea and was every bit as handsome as his father — he even had Data's prominent nose. However, he had my golden-olive skin tone — of course; we wouldn't notice this until later since he was still pale. Beverly placed my newborn son in my arms and I cried the happiest tears of my life, as did Data.

"Kadalynn, you were remarkable." Data commented.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Data. None of this would have been possible without you." I wept, "My gosh, Data! He looks just like you!" I whispered as my newborn son fell asleep in my arms, "Would you like to hold him? Would you like to hold our son?"

"Yes. I would like that very much." He answered as he gently scooped our son from my arms.

It was such an amazing moment, seeing the love of my life holding _our_ son.

"My son!" Data whispered proudly before correcting himself, "_Our_ son! Lysander Soong. I will do my best to be a good father to you and a good husband to your mother." He said to Lysander.

We decided on the name Lysander early on in the pregnancy. We also selected an alternate name in case our child turned out to be a girl.

"Well, I'll say you've already got the second part down." I said to Data, who turned to me.

"Kadalynn, this is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me! Thank you!" he replied with a tearful smile before he kissed me passionately.

"Hey, enough of that. That's why Kadalynn ended up here in the first place!" Beverly joked, but Data ignored her.

Luckily, my parents were able to visit the Enterprise and welcome their grandchild. They were ecstatic about the next step Data and I were taking in our marriage. Of course, my parents had a plethora of advice to offer.

My emotions ran rampant during post-partum. The fact that Data and I were moving with our new baby didn't help matters. At the going away party, I cried buckets of tears. I calmly excused myself before running back to our quarters and sobbing hysterically. It wasn't just out of sadness, but out of fear of what the future held for me and my new family. I should've known that Data would follow me. He entered the room just seconds after I started my crying fit and sat beside me on the sofa.

"Kadalynn, are you alright?" He asked.

"No, Data, I'm not. Every time I get used to something, it gets taken away or lost. I can't keep going through this." I sobbed as he held me close.

I knew Data wouldn't offer me the option of us remaining on the Enterprise. We discussed the topic many times and it was clear that he already had his mind made up. I really didn't have too much of a choice. I can't say that I blame him; he was hell-bent on protecting his family and keeping us from harm.

"I know you will miss our friends, as will I, but they will not be lost. We will still be able to contact them and visit them when possible. Kadalynn, I understand you do not like changes, but changes can be good. Lysander is a perfect example of that." Data explained tenderly.

At that moment, I realized that he was right… yet again! Before returning to the farewell gathering, we went to see our son — who was being cared for at the nursery during the party. I recall Dr. Crusher poking fun at me for checking on Lysander every half hour. She said it defeated the purpose of me bringing him to the nursery to begin with.

After the move, I got settled even quicker than I thought. The campus at Cambridge was exquisite and Data and I were set up in very impressive quarters. Data made our living space resemble the setting from one of his Sherlock Holmes holodeck programs. I didn't mind since I liked the style as well. We even adopted another cat. At first I was nervous about the new cat getting along with Spot. As it turned out, they got along very well. Spot ended up giving birth to a litter of kittens. They were so cute; I couldn't bear to give them away, so needless to say, we had our hands full. The captain would visit whenever possible and would always bring Shinzon along. It was so hard for me to believe that Shinzon was already five years old. He was growing very nicely and was speaking very well. It was scary how closely he resembled Capt. Picard. Our other friends would visit occasionally as well.

It was important for me to have a family with both human and android elements incorporated into it. Data was a bit apprehensive about attempting to create another child from his positronic brain and I felt terrible. I felt I had reopened the painful wound of the loss of his daughter Lal. He reassured me that my intentions were noble, but said he would have to give it much thought before coming to a decision. In the meantime, we thoroughly enjoyed raising our son, Lysander. He was a joy, but often became jealous whenever Shinzon would visit and would use that time as an opportunity to scream at the top of his lungs. Hey, they don't call it the 'terrible twos' for nothing. Shinzon was equally jealous, but neither child compared to Spot and her rapidly growing kittens, who meowed relentlessly when they didn't get the attention they wanted. It took me a while to figure out how to juggle being a wife and a mother, but I managed as best I could. Data and I would occasionally clash over differences of opinion of how to go about certain things. A few times I feared our marriage would end in divorce — something Data didn't believe in. As I recall, he said: "Divorce is contrary to the vows we took on the day we married. It is not an option." Thankfully, we got past that difficult time and moved forward as a team.

Our second child came as a bit of a surprise to both of us. We were overjoyed he arrived. This time around, I had hoped for a girl, but was content with having a healthy baby regardless of gender. Data wanted to name him Geordan, which of course was inspired by Geordi — who was honored to not only be the Godfather to our children, but to have one named after him. Everyone seemed to agree that Geordan resembled me a bit more than he did Data. Although he was just a toddler himself, Lysander enjoyed helping out when it came to his younger brother. As time went on, Data excelled at his career as a professor. He enjoyed his work very much. He and I spoke of the possibility of me getting back into the workforce once Geordan became old enough.

One day, we were invited to the Enterprise for a joyous occasion. The wedding of Capt. Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher. Apparently, the two of them raising Shinzon had brought them together on many levels. The wedding was beautiful. Data and I recalled our wedding day and couldn't believe we were approaching our seven year anniversary! When we returned home, Data hit me with an unexpected request.

"I would like for us to have another child." He stated.

"Data. I thought we agreed that once Geordan was old enough to attend pre-school I would get a job."

"I am aware of that. Kadalynn, do you not wish to expand our family?"

"I do, but I just need a little time. My body isn't exactly as young as it used to be." I chuckled.

"Your body will not be required for this addition. Kadalynn, I wish for us to create an android child." He explained.

I knew I was in for a world of work, but I was certainly not going to deny him the right to create an android child. Especially after all he'd already done for me.

After several weeks of feverish work, the android was complete, but with a neutral gender. Data and I agreed that our android child would choose its own gender. I was excited and looked forward to receiving what would possibly be my first female child. Alas, the android chose a male gender. Therefore, we named him Vencel. He had the appearance of a man in his early twenties. His eyes and hair were nearly black and his skin was the color of peaches and cream. Data remarked that aside from eye-color, Vencel closely resembled a very young Dr. Soong. Vencel was created without emotions. Data decided that we wouldn't create and install an emotion chip until we were absolutely certain about the stability of Vencel's positronic brain. There was an unnerving time where he had trouble controlling his strength and motor functions. This resulted in damaged furniture and me suffering a few minor bruises. As a precaution, we kept him away from the other children until his condition improved. After an awkward period of acclimating Vencel to certain routines he learned and adapted very well. He, Lysander and Geordan got along wonderfully.

It was an absolute challenge to juggle our three children while Data worked at the university. For awhile, our romantic life had come to a complete standstill. I've heard this often happens as a marriage progresses and children enter the picture. Data would often try to initiate intimacy, but all I wanted to do in bed was sleep! I was completely exhausted. Things were just so hectic and intense I didn't have the energy for much else. As time went on, things got slightly easier and we slowly began to rekindle our romance. Data eventually had to increase the soundproofing of our bedroom to surpass Vencel's super-hearing after a rather embarrassing incident. Hearing my muffled cries of passion one night, Vencel thought I was in distress. He pried open the heavy sealed door, walked in on me and Data and asked why he was attacking me. Data felt it was time for Vencel to access the next level of his sexuality program. Needing no further explanation from us, he apologized for interrupting before leaving the room. _If only it were that easy for human children!_ I thought.


	25. Chapter 25: Inexplicable Occurrence

**Twenty-Five: Inexplicable Occurrence **

Then one day, something terrifying happened. Vencel, Geordan and Lysander were all playing a safe distance away from the holo-programmed fireplace in the study. I was sitting in my chair while reading a book. I frequently kept an eye on them, and smiled as they played silly games. Their laughter was infectious and almost musical. Data returned from work. He greeted and embraced the children and inquired about the game they were playing. When he left them to their amusement, he stole a kiss from me before sitting in his chair which was next to mine. As we exchanged the details of our day, Data suddenly froze mid-sentence when the children laughed. I giggled along with them, but the expression on Data's face was one of sheer panic. At first, I didn't know why.

"Data? Honey, what's wrong?"

"He is laughing. He should not be laughing." Data whispered while standing from his seat.

"Data, what are you…" I broke the sentence when I saw Vencel. He _was_ laughing!

"Oh my goodness! Data, this is wonderful! He's experiencing humor. Why aren't you happy for him?"

Data ignored my question and rushed over to Vencel, startling him.

"Father, you've frightened me. What's wrong?" Vencel asked.

Hearing Vencel use a contraction, Data cocked his head and briefly closed his eyes.

"What did you say?" He asked in order to be sure.

"I said what's —" Vencel didn't have the chance to finish the statement. Data grabbed Vencel by the shoulders to lift him to his feet.

"Vencel, you must come with me immediately." Data ordered.

I was terrified and so were the children. I never saw Data act in such a dire manner.

"Data, stop it! You're scaring them!" I cried.

Data was focused. He was practically dragging our struggling son towards the lab. Lysander and Geordan were hectically asking me: _"What's Daddy doing? Where's he taking Vencel?"_

Upon hearing the commotion, the housekeeper entered the room and inquired if everything was alright. I immediately instructed her to take Lysander and Geordan away before rushing towards the lab behind Data. I no longer heard Vencel struggling, which made me extremely nervous. I squeezed through the lab doors just before they closed and locked. I was out of breath and my heart stopped when I saw that Data had deactivated Vencel.

"No!" I screamed tearfully. "Data, what are you doing?!"

I rushed over to Vencel's deactivated frame and reached for the switch to reactivate him, but Data promptly grabbed my wrist.

"Data, let go of me!"

"No! You must leave!"

"Data, I'm not going anywhere until our son is reactivated! So let go of me!" I demanded.

My demands fell on deaf ears. Instead, Data lifted me over his shoulder and carried me towards the lab exit.

"Data! Please don't do this!" I cried. "What's wrong? Whatever's happening, we have to deal with it together! I'm your wife, remember? Vencel's not just your son, he's mine too!"

Data paused for a moment before gently placing me down on the floor. He took me by the hand and apologized for scaring me and the children. Then he explained the reason behind his seemingly harsh actions. He explained the details behind the death of his daughter, Lal — something he often found too painful to discuss at length.

"Shortly after Lal began using contractions and experiencing emotions, there was an irreparable cascade failure in her neural net. That is how she died. I am afraid the same is happening with Vencel. I must act immediately." He explained while returning to Vencel's deactivated frame. "The end result may not be favorable. Therefore, I wish for you to leave. You should be spared of any potential heartache."

I stood next to Data — who'd already began inspecting Vencel's positronic brain. I gently placed a hand on my husband's shoulder.

"No, Data. My place is by your side. I'm not going anywhere. If there's anything wrong with Vencel, he's going to need our love to help him through. He is _our_ son and we have to face this together. I will help you as best I can."

Data combed through all of the pathways in Vencel's neural net. One by one, they checked out fine. Then suddenly, a cascade failure began. Data had me read the information aloud from the console. It enabled him to work faster in repairing the damage.

"Kadalynn! You must read faster!" Data commanded, his voice laden with impatience.

"This is as fast as I can go, Data! I don't want to make a mistake! It could kill him if I do!" I replied tremulously.

In the brief moment I took to look in Data's direction, I realized his hands were moving so rapidly, I almost couldn't see his fingers. I continued to announce the readings to him, informing him of the next pathway collapse until there were no more. Everything grew quiet for a moment until Data broke the silence.

"Kadalynn! Why have you stopped reading?! We need to keep going! We are wasting valuable time!" Data snapped.

At that point I sobbed. I couldn't take anymore.

"Data… that's all! There's nothing more to read. What does that mean?! Please Data. Please tell me our son isn't dead!"

Data held me in his arms and sighed tremulously. I felt his silent tears dripping onto my face.

"I can not say that until we attempt to reactivate him. If our endeavors were successful, he will rouse. However, there is a chance he may have sustained damage to some of his functions."

"I don't care! I just want my son back!" I wept.

"As do I, Kadalynn."

We approached Vencel, whose still frame was seated and strapped to a chair. His face in a perpetual neutral state. Data and I stared at one another for a moment before he flipped the switch. For a split second, Vencel remained still. Suddenly, he blinked several times and appeared to be confused.

"Mother. Father. How did I get to the lab?" He asked. "The last thing I remember was playing with my brothers and…"

Vencel began laughing anew. Data sighed and with a jerk of his head, indicated that I begin the readings again. He analyzed the circuitry in Vencel's head. Before long, we both regarded one another with puzzled expressions.

"Everything here seems normal." I said to Data.

"The same applies here. He appears to be fine." Data responded with relieved astonishment.

Vencel was indeed alright. However, he lost some of his short-term memory. Thankfully, he forgot about the traumatic way Data dragged him into the lab. Our other children didn't get over the event so easily. For a short while, they were afraid of Data. It took several conversations with them before they became comfortable around him again.


	26. Chapter 26: The Experiment

**Twenty-Six: The Experiment**

We were puzzled as to how Vencel was able to use contractions and experience emotions. One day, Data came up with a hypothesis. He believed that somehow, his emotion chip had written itself into the subroutines in his positronic matrix. Since Data's positronic brain was used as a model to create Vencel's, it was only logical that the emotions were included into his system as well. To test this theory, Data asked me to assist him in an experiment. He asked me to assist him in removing the emotion chip. I initially objected. I was afraid that if something went wrong, I would lose my Data. I feared that if he lost his emotions and could not regain them, I'd lose his love. After much persuasion on Data's part, I finally agreed.

One weekend, our three children stayed with my parents. Data and I decided to utilize that time for the experiment. Data was seated in the lab and I stood behind him after giving him a loving kiss. My hands trembled as I removed a large panel from his head. I wept silently. I still wasn't fully used to seeing him that way. After all the time we'd been together, I viewed him as human. Data instructed me on what I had to do. I took a deep breath and took a moment to steady my hands.

"Kadalynn, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm just really nervous, that's all. I'm afraid I'll make a mistake."

"Kadalynn, I trust you. Please, trust yourself as well. It will be alright." He said calmly.

Data had never led me astray and his statement provided me with the extra boost of strength I desperately needed. After I carefully removed the chip and set it aside, I replaced the panel on Data's head. I knelt before him, looking up into his face. His eyes were closed.

"Data?" I asked gingerly. "Are you alright?"

He opened his eyes and regarded me for a moment, cocking his head.

"Yes." He answered.

"Do you remember me?"

"Yes. You are Kadalynn Soong, my wife."

I smiled with relief. However, I had an uneasy feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"Do we have any children?"

"Yes. We have three. Lysander, age 7; Geordan, age 5; and Vencel, age 2."

"Okay. Good." I responded before I noticed that something seemed odd with Data's face. "Data? How are you feeling?"

"I am functioning within normal parameters." He responded.

That was it! His emotions were gone! I gasped and immediately began to panic.

"Data, I'm reinstalling the emotion chip!" I exclaimed.

Before I could reach it, Data grabbed it from the table.

"What? This?" He asked while inspecting the chip as he raised from his seat.

"Yes. Data, give it to me!" I ordered as I reached for it, but Data raised it in the air, beyond my grip.

I made several futile attempts to leap for it, but Data was too tall.

"I don't want it to be reinstalled." He stated.

"Data, cut it out! I… Data! You used a contraction!"

"I'm aware of that, honey." Data said with a chuckle.

I was in total shock. He _was_ still able to feel emotions after all! He'd been pulling my leg the whole time! Not only that, but he could use contractions!

"Data! You scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed as I gently slapped him on the shoulder. "Well, your sense of humor is still intact… although it needs some serious work!"

"I'm sorry, Kadalynn. I couldn't resist." Data said while holding me close but I pulled away.

"That wasn't funny! Anyway, we need to run a complete diagnostic immediately. You're using contractions and we need to make sure nothing's wrong."

Data winked playfully and took a seat.

"Yes, dear." He obliged.

Thankfully, all of his functions were normal. Upon completing the diagnostic, I hugged him. I was so proud that he crossed over to the next level in his quest for humanity. For the remainder of the day, we logged his emotions as he recalled certain memories. Taking a tour of his memories was the quickest way for us to determine if all his emotions were still present. He experienced happiness, nostalgia, anger, sadness, humor, love and joy.

"Well, it looks like they're all there." I replied happily.

"I can think of at least one we missed." He replied.

"What's that, Data?"

Data said nothing as he regarded me with a smile. The look in his eyes said it all. He slowly loomed towards me. Suddenly I chuckled before tossing one of the small throw pillows in his direction. As he caught it, I used the opportunity to run to the other side of the living room.

"If you want me, you'll have to catch me!" I playfully exclaimed as I ran.

He nearly caught up to me before I positioned myself so that the sofa separated us. My heart raced as we continued to chuckle with anticipation. This playful game of tag didn't last for very long. I expected Data to attempt running around the sofa. Doing so would've allowed me two seconds head start to run away. Instead, he leapt over it. Surprised, I squealed before heading for the stairs. I only managed to take two steps before Data caught me. I surrendered to his fervent kisses, chortling during the breaks he allowed me for air. He carried me upstairs and into our bedroom where we explored one another without the aid of his emotion chip.


	27. Chapter 27: Once and Again

**Twenty-Seven: Once and Again**

A few weeks later, Data and I were invited to a gathering held by the top officials of Cambridge. It was a formal gathering and I was a bit apprehensive since I hadn't dressed up in quite sometime. Since Data was a retired officer, he was entitled to wear his Starfleet dress uniform— which looked very good on him. I wore a sexy, yet classy evening gown. During the course of the evening, Data and I became separated. There was a Starfleet Admiral who was attempting to get Data to rejoin the fleet. The Admiral tried to seduce Data into accepting the offer by promising to make him captain of his own ship. I, on the other hand, was trapped with a female Klingon combat instructor who strongly suggested I try some of the ethnic fare. I tried to decline politely, but according to most Klingons, declination in itself was considered to be impolite. Therefore, I had no escape and was forced to eat a sampling of G'ah. Feeling the worms squirm around in my mouth was most unpleasant and I managed to make my way to the lavatory where I promptly evacuated the contents of my stomach. I felt awful! The synthaholic beverages I'd consumed seemed to intensify the effect.

Eventually, I pulled myself together long enough to beg Data to take me home. As soon as we returned to our quarters, I all but fainted in our bed. The next morning, the effects of the G'ah seemed to linger. I was violently ill. Data took the day off to accompany me to the campus' sickbay where we received an unexpected surprise. Once again, I was pregnant!

Although I was thrilled to make another addition to the family, I was a bit nervous. I was overwhelmed with three children, how would I handle a fourth? One thing was certain; I had nine months to figure it out. As usual, Data and I wanted the gender to be a surprise, but I already knew what it was going to be. Males seemed to be dominant in the Soong family line. However, when I gave birth to our fourth child, I was pleasantly surprised that it was a girl! We named her, Iliyana Soong. Data and I joked that she would have a heck of a time getting dates with an over-protective father and three equally over-protecting older brothers. As with our other children, she was a beautiful baby. She was the first of our children who mostly resembled me. However, unlike her brothers, she was a bit on the fussy side. Spot finally met her match in terms of the demands for attention.

Lysander, Geordan and Vencel were wonderful helpers when it came to their baby sister. They seemed to really grasp how delicately they needed to handle her. Data seemed to be a bit more emotional with Iliyana than with any of our other children. I believe it was because it was his first daughter since Lal. Data never seemed to want to let Iliyana out of his sight. Little did we know, it wasn't our youngest child we needed to worry about. One day, we had an unexpected visitor. I was preparing dinner when I bumped into _him!_ He prompted me to drop a dish onto the floor.

"Hello my child!" Q greeted with a smile.

Needless to say, I wasn't exactly glad to see him.

"Kadalynn, are you alright?" Data called as he entered the kitchen, "I thought I heard a…" He froze when he saw Q.

"Hello, my human android. I see you've been busy since I've last seen you!" Q exclaimed.

"Q. What do you want? Why are you here?" Data asked guardedly.

"Wait a minute! You mean he's real?!" I asked Data, who nodded.

Q chuckled as he glanced around.

"Well, Data! I see you've done very well for yourself! Beautiful home, lucrative career, lovely wife… precious children." He stated.

"Q, I did what you asked. Why are you here?!" I yelled.

"Exactly what I told you years ago. I'd do you a favor in exchange for a favor from you later on."

"No! You said you _might_ need a favor from me!"

"Oh, small details!" Q smirked.

"Q, why are you here?" Data asked.

"I'm just here to collect a small favor. Then I'll be on my way." Q smiled.

At that moment, Iliyana started crying. I rushed into the other room and scooped her into my arms. Lysander, Geordan and Vencel were at my side. Data swiftly joined us.

"No! You're not taking my baby!" I cried. "I'll die before you take her!"

"Well, there's no need for you to go all out. I'm not here for your daughter." Q chuckled. Suddenly his gaze shifted to Lysander, "I'm here for him. He will make a valuable addition to the continuum!"

Data stepped in front of Lysander.

"Q," said Data, "I can't permit you to take our son!"

"How touching! But Data, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have a son, or any children for that matter."

"Q, please don't!" I begged, "If you have to take anyone, take me! Please, spare my children!"

"How noble! Unfortunately, I can only accept Lysander."

Upon hearing me weep, Vencel charged Q.

"Vencel, no!" Data and I yelled, but it was too late. Q suspended Vencel in mid-air.

"Okay, I'll tell you what. Let's leave it up to the boy himself." Q stated.

Q knelt down to Lysander's level. I wanted to run in front of him to block him from Q, but I couldn't move. Nor could Data.

"Hi, Lysander!" Q greeted. "How would you like to be able to do this?!" Q held out his palm and a lily grew out of it before exploding like fireworks. Like any kid his age, Lysander was impressed and smiled. "If you come with me, Lysander, you'd be able to do that and much, much more!"

"I would love to do that sir! But I want to give my parents one last present before I leave with you." Lysander answered.

"Lysander, no!!" I sobbed, nearly fainting in Data's arms.

"Sure, child! Anything you want!" Q chuckled.

"Anything?!" Lysander asked with a broad smile and Q nodded.

Lysander looked at his brothers, then me and Data. Finally, he returned his gaze to Q.

"Sir, I want for my parents… to keep _all_ their children and never have to see you again." Lysander replied.

"NO! That's not right!" Q exclaimed angrily.

"Sir, you said I can give them anything. I wish for them to have a long happy life with _all _of their children."

Q sneered at me and Data before turning his attention back to Lysander.

"Hmph! You really are your father's son after all!"

"Of course." Lysander replied. "Who else's son would I be?"

Well, there's not much to tell from that point on. It's only been a few weeks since Q's visit and things have been pretty uneventful. If you ask me, Data and I could use some peace and quiet. Well, as much peace and quiet parents can have with a newborn baby, three energetic boys and a bundle of cats running around the house! As hectic as my life is at times, I wouldn't trade it for the world… not even my old one!

The End


End file.
